Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: When a baby is found near Caduceus, a chain of events sets in motion. Derek receives threats, Angie gets a stalker, and a woman's murder chains into everything. Why couldn't GUILT be the case? Will Phoenix get Not Guilty? Rated M for safety Complete
1. Just Before Our Door

Me: So may ideas… so little time to write… and so much writer's block setting in…

Angie: (_walks in_) Don't worry… I'll fill in. Dr. Stiles is still mad about your last story

and Victor is mad about the final chapter in your other story.

Me: Huh…? I thought you would be mad…

Angie: No… you're just a fanfiction writer and nothing you type actually happens.

Me: That's… ouch dude… seriously.

Angie: _(shrugs_)

Me: Ouch... even more ouch. I don't own Trauma Center again or else most of what me,

Picup and any other fanfiction writer for the game would be IN the game. Is Stiles really

that mad?

Angie: (_nods_)

Me: Damn. Maybe he'll come back after this story?

Angie: If he doesn't, I'll make him.

Me: Yay!

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter One: Just Before Our Door

oOoOoOo

_All changes, even the most longed for,_

_have their melancholy; _

_for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves;_

_we must die to one life before we can enter another._

_**- Anatole France**_

oOoOoOo

Thunder rolled in all its fury and lightening split the sky, striking the wetted earth. People had scurried within their homes, away from the howling wind and the icy drops crying from the clouds above. It wasn't hurricane gale but still dangerous enough to topple dying trees and strong enough to interfere with power lines.

A silhouette moved along the alley, cradling something close to their chest. Wait… was it two? They moved again, tears escaping their eyes. They moved forward, looking around quickly like they expected someone to be following them. A quivering street light revealed the person to be a woman in a ragged cloak, drenched from the continuous downpour.

A wailing came from her arms and she rocked the bundle, "Shh… everything's going to be fine…" The crying sided as the baby fell into slumber once more, but tears continued down the mother's face. "That's my girl…" she sobbed, "I'll… You'll be safe soon…"

She looked around the corner, spotting the lighted doors of Caduceus. Slinking around in the shadows, she slipped into nearby shrubbery. "I can't take you in… someone will find you…" she cooed. The mother removed her cloak, folding it into neat bedding. She kissed her child upon her head and set her down, attaching a note to her blanket.

"Remember… mommy loves you… always…"

The mother crept out of the foliage before rising to her full height. Her black hair was plastered against her face as she ran off, leaving the hospital and her daughter behind. She panted heavily after running block after block, coughing and sobbing. Someone approached the grieving mother from behind.

"Where's my daughter?!" a masculine voice demanded, picking up the woman by the collar of her dress shirt.

"She's not yours! Why do you want her back now?" she asked, vision blurred.

He slapped her across the face, "I have rights for custody! Now hand her over!"

"… I don't…" she muttered.

The person before her looked confused, "Speak up!"

"I don't have her… you'll never see her again bastard…" the mother glared daggers at the person.

He roared with blind fury and pulled out a gun, "Then you'll never see her again either." A loud crack was covered by another rumble of thunder.

oOoOoOo

**The next day…**

"Dr. Stiles, you shouldn't be outside without a coat… or an umbrella for this matter!" she snapped sternly, tapping her foot angrily, but that kept him fine for better or worse.

"I was just in a hurry to get over here… it slipped my mind," the young, brown- haired doctor admitted scratching his head as a slight grin broke on his face. His nurse rolled her green eyes, opening a closet and pulled out a black umbrella.

"Wait, aren't you going to wear a coat?" he asked, slightly worried now.

She looked at him, shaking her head, "Not this time. I'll make sure neither of us gets wet if you keep me warm. Deal?"

"… ok, deal," he said, smiling softly. She smiled back, a slight color rising to her cheeks.

They stepped out, giving her a second to lock her apartment door. When she turned around, he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her close. "Angie… your not… mad right?" he asked.

She looked at him, "About being late? Not really if I think about it. This is actually the first time in a long time…" She laughed quietly. Her gaze turned to the sky, "It was horrible last night… on the news… they said it's going to rain all week."

"Yeah," Dr. Stiles sighed, "That might mean more accidents… you'd think after hundreds of years they'd invent a safe car."

"There's no such thing," Angie muttered.

"Oh yeah… a woman was killed last night, Sela Graham I believe… wasn't she a walk-in?"

"Yeah, a few months ago," he replied, saddened at the thought someone they knew died but feeling worse as the words tumbled out of his mouth, "She was eight months pregnant… just getting a routine check-up. I showed you her file, remember?"Angie stopped walking, making Stiles stop as well. "Angie?" he looked at her, concerned.

Her eyes held a somber look and she bit her lip, "I… that's… what about her child? She had a child… but… no baby was ever mentioned with her body…"

"…Angie… don't worry. Her baby might be safe at home with her husband…" he said, trying to sooth the nurse.

"But she…" Angie started to say, but stopped, an odd noise reaching her ears before the Caduceus doors.

"Do you… hear something too?" Stiles asked. She nodded, handing him the umbrella. Something was welling inside her as she recognized the cry as that of a baby.

"It's… over here?" she walked towards the bushes. Stiles walked over, holding the umbrella over Angie as she pushed the leaves aside.

"Oh my…!" she gasped. His eyes widened. Her pale hands gathered up the infant into her arms and started to rock it gently. A note attached to the blanket was slightly soaked. Angie handed it to Stiles as she continued to calm the baby. He flipped it open and read aloud.

"_To Whomever it concerns,_

_I, Sela Graham, must tell you that by the time you read this, he has killed me. Please… hide my little girl away from him. Don't fall for any lies… for he isn't my husband… please, don't dwell into it. I wish for no more people to suffer…"_

They looked at each other in the prolonged silence that followed, the rain pattering against the ground.

oOoOoOo

Me: Haha… next chapter most likely NOT going to be posted UNTIL I finish it for the doujinshi.

Angie: (_cooing at the baby_)

Me: Uh… Angie?

Angie: (_continues cooing_)

Me: (_chibi tear face_) I need someone else… oh yea… I'm gonna attempt to make this 'M' rated…. NOT LEMON LIKE…. Maybe a limey thing… and… oh! Can't spoil it! Hehe!

REVIEW!


	2. A Sudden Instinct

Me: I'm back! Stuck kinda on the 4th or so page so this is to tie some time over!

Angie: (_glaring and walks out_)

Me: Uh… I swear I didn't do anything…

(_A paper is on the ground_)

Me: Oh… ehehe… the story script and stuff… oh boy… (_sighs_) What happen to whatever I write isn't real?!

Derek: (_walks_ _in_) What's this about the script now?

Me: Yay! You're back! But you're probably gonna leave again after reading it…. (_laughs nervously_)

Derek: (_looks confused but picks up the paper_)

Me: Uh..! I don't own Trauma Center because Altus does! No! Give it back!

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 2: A Sudden Instinct

oOoOoOo

"Angie… I never noticed…"

"Is it yours, Dr. Stiles?"

"Woah! Since when!?"

"You're not even married!"  
"Stop being old fashion… jeez…"

This was basically what Dr. Stiles and Angie both heard as they walked towards Dr. Hoffman's office inside Caduceus. As much as they wanted to ignore it all because of the seriousness of the situation, both couldn't help but turn beet red at the oddest of the frequent comments. They would counter each and every one but then they would turn the corner for even more.

"Derek!"

"Oh damn…" Stiles muttered and slapped his forehead. Angie smacked him in the shoulder slightly.

"Hey… language…" she growled, but couldn't help feeling the same as him.

Dr. Chase appeared, grinning, "Derek! Is it true? How long you sly dog you!"

"What are you talking about Tyler?" Stiles tried to stay cool and collected. Chase wrapped his arm around Stiles and whispered something. Stiles was quick to flush brightly, "No! NO! Tyler!"

"But second base and no one noticing! Come on!" Chase laughed.

A loud wailing erupted into the conversation. "Oh!" Angie turned her attention to the baby she continued to cradle. "Shh… it's ok… Dr. Chase is going to shut up…" she said, her celadon eyes sending a demonic glare at Chase.

"Uh…r-right Angie…" the blonde doctor slinked back by a few inches. She 'humph' ed and turned, continuing towards the office. Stiles followed shortly after, knowing that as his foots fell into step with Angie, Chase wasn't about to leave….

…. nor was Leslie soon…

.... Or Victor who just happened to be in Dr. Hoffman's office.

"Dr. Stiles? Nurse Angie? What is the meaning of…?" Dr. Hoffman stopped.

Victor smirked, "Well, well… I never noticed…."

"It's not mine," Angie hissed, getting a migraine finally. The baby gurgled and looked at Angie who bit her lip.

"It's so cute…" Leslie cooed. Angie let out a small breath, that feeling from earlier returning.

Dr. Hoffman sighed, "What's this about Dr. Stiles?"

"Nothing… but, we just found him…"

"Her…" Angie corrected.

"Her?" Stiles looked at his nurse incredulously.

"Yes, the baby's a girl," she replied. Stiles turned back to Hoffman, "Ok… well, we found her walking to work this morning… with this…. And this…" Stiles held the blanket, cloak, and note out to Hoffman. The Director took the dampened note from the skittish doctor and flipped it open.

Hoffman's eyes widened, "Sela Graham?! The woman found last night?"

"Sela…" Victor nodded his head, "Yeah… wasn't she famous for that 'Black Rose' line or something?" Everyone looked at Victor, surprised.

Leslie gasped, "Oh! The Gothic Lolita! I liked her clothes… I never found the nerve to buy some though."

"Leslie… I think that's beside the point right now," Angie said, lowering the baby's wandering hand.

Victor shook his head, "No… that might help out though since celebrities are usually under paparazzi …"

"Meaning….?" Chase was a bit slow for the moment.

Stiles thought and then nodded, "They're usually watched the most! The police can use that as an aid."

"The police could use it as an aid… if someone would call the god damned police…" Victor sighed. A pen smacked Victor in the face.

"Dr. Niguel…" Angie growled.

Victor's vein throbbed, "What the hell!?" Another pen was Angie's answer.

Victor turned his glare on Stiles who just replied, "Uh… no cussing around the baby…" Victor looked back over at Angie and grumbled. Chase chuckled behind his hand.

Hoffman rubbed his temple, "Ok… I'll call the police for now and report what you have gathered. Until then, watch the baby."

The four nodded and stepped out of the office.

"Why not just take her to the nursery?" Stiles scratched his head.

Leslie looked up, "Oh, you wouldn't want to do that. You might mix her up with another…. I don't think Angie wants to either…" Dr. Stiles looked over at his nurse, confused. Angie was currently fending the child's hand away from her chest.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Leslie flushed and giggled nervously, "Oh… I think she's… hungry?"

"H-hungry…?" Angie turned red now.

Stiles tilted his head from side to side as he thought, "Sela came in for a check up… just three months ago." Both nurses turned a deep crimson.

Chase laughed, "That means that breastfeeding is the best option!"

The three turned on Chase and exclaimed simultaneously, "Don't say it like that!"

Chase sweat dropped, "Uh…"

"Well… you two are in charge of her! Uh… bye!" Leslie grabbed Chase's arm and walked off quickly. Angie just watched with a crimson face and disbelief.

Stiles laughed nervously and asked, "W-What do we do?"

"I…" she started, "… I really don't know… I mean… I can't feed her…"

"But…" Stiles panicked, "You have… you know..!"

Angie looked at her doctor with a deadpan expression, "I know about having 'them' Dr. Stiles."

"R-Right… ehehe… oh boy…" he sighed.

"So… why can't you feed her?" he finally asked.

Angie rolled her eyes as she twiddled a finger just out of the baby's reach as distraction. "Ok Doctor… let's think about our medical classes for a second," she hissed, "I'm not exactly lactating and wet nurses haven't been used in years!"

Stiles turned a lovely shade of scarlet from his nurse's outburst, "O-Oh…I r-recall that…" She frowned, the baby starting to reach the boarder between whining and crying, tiny hands grabbing at Angie's dress.

Angie looked up suddenly and turned to walk off. "Wait! Where are you going?" Dr. Stiles asked, snapping out of his embarrassment.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry… I thought of something." She was gone before he could pry any further. "I'll be back!"

oOoOoOo

**3 hours later…**

"Dr. Stiles, where's your nurse?" Dr. Clarks asked as they cleaned up the operation room.

"Well… she walked off saying she figured out how to feed the baby…" Dr. Stiles recalled.

Dr. Clarks looked startled, but then clapped, "Oh, congratulations!"

"No Dr. Clarks... it's not ours. The baby's mother is dead," Stiles explained. Dr. Clarks watched as Stiles left, speechless.

'_Where is Angie?'_ he wondered, walking absentmindedly through the halls. _'Maybe… no… how about…? Huh…' _He felt his body turn and walk through a door, more specifically, his office. It was cool, the afternoon light filtered into the room through the window mixed with the sound of the rain still pouring steadily outside. His gaze wandered to the couch, surprised slightly to find it occupied by his nurse who looked like she had taken a shower recently. If that wasn't the only thing odd, it would've been the fact she was sleeping with the baby still in her grasp.

"Angie…" he whispered approaching the couch. The blonde nurse's eyes fluttered. Everything slowly came into focus and as Dr. Stiles did, she sat up, alarmed.

"What time is it? Did something happen? I missed something right?" she asked in rapid succession. The baby squirmed and frowned, a faint whine escaping which cause Angie to turn her attention back to her immediately.

Stiles smiled slightly, "Well… no, it's nothing… don't worry about it Angie… You were caring for the baby…"

"This is all reminding me of Family Living in High School…" she muttered, rocking the baby gently until the whining had ceased.

Dr. Stiles took a seat next to her, "So… how'd you figure to… uh… well, feed… you know…"

"I asked one of the recent mothers for now… but she gave me a few pointers…"

"P-Pointers?!"

"Uh huh… but I'm not telling you," Angie said and looked her doctor.

Dr. Stiles chuckled slightly but then stopped, looking serious. "Angie… I don't mind helping you out with this you know…"

"I… I know… but… there's something… oh," she became a little flustered, "… f-fine…"

"Instincts much?" he grinned. The answer was a thump in the shoulder. "Ow!"

oOoOoOo

Me: Haha… embarrassing much to say 'not lactating' Angie?

Angie: (_rolls her eyes_)

Me: …

Dr. Stiles: (_shakes his head, slightly pissed_)

Me: I told you to give me the damn paper back! Jeez!

Dr. Stiles: At least it fiction and not fact.

Me: (_shows part of the doujinshi to Stiles_) What now dude?

Dr. Stiles: (_growls_)

Me: Fine… By the way, if you want to know about… ahem… breastfeeding and the 'lactating without pregnancy' thing… go online because it's slightly embarrassing to explain.

Angie and Stiles: BUT YOU CAN MENTION IT!?

Me: (_sweat drops_) Uh… ehehe… oh yeah! MoonCat.. you're REALLY good at guessing games…. (_mutters_) I wanna take Family Life at school now… carry around a sack of flour… (_continues to talk absentmindedly_)

REVIEW!


	3. The Lawyer and the Medium

Me: ….

Angie: ….

Dr. Stiles: ….

Me: And once again I win! Straight!

Angie: Not this time!

Me and Dr. Stiles: (_look at her_)

Angie: Full House!

Dr. Stiles: Royal Flush…

Me and Angie: What?!

Dr. Stiles: (_grins_)

Me: (_shivers_) … ok, I'm getting cold… no more strip poker… I don't own Trauma Center because Atlus still does… cause if I did… ehehe…

Angie and Dr. Stiles: …

Angie: I personally don't want to know…

Me: (_grins evilly_)

Angie: (_looks up_) She doesn't own Phoenix Wright either…. Thank god…

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 3: The Lawyer and the Medium

oOoOoOo

"Sorry we still haven't turned anything up," Detective Gumshoe said sternly to Dr. Hoffman, "Those two employees you were talking about can go home… they don't have to stay in the Hospital anymore."

"Right… I just hope you get a lead soon," Hoffman sighed, "I don't want this to become… threatening to any of my staff…"

"Right sir…" Gumshoe collected a manila folder off of Hoffman's desk and walked out, closing the door behind him.

'_Two weeks…'_ Hoffman thought bitterly, _'Two weeks and still no leads… I thought the police were better than this…'_ He rubbed the bridge of his aging director walked past his desk, he decided it was best to just follow the detective's plans for now. He summoned Derek and Angie to his office. Hoffman stared at the door, expecting them to walk in that very second later.

10 minutes passed…

Hoffman tapped his foot, growing slightly impatient.

20 minutes…

He contacted Sidney. "Sidney… where's Dr. Stiles and Angie?" he asked over the intercom.

The reply came in a minute or two: _"I let them step out for a second. They wanted to take the baby to Sela's funeral."_ "Oh… well, when they get back, send them to my office… better yet… give them a call."

"_Okay Director." _

oOoOoOo

"Angie… was this a good idea?" Derek asked. (Hey, he's outside of the hospital) It was sunny today albeit windy, but Derek and Angie stood before the casket of Sela Graham inside the small church. The light filtered into through tall, stain-glass windows, hitting the pews and altar almost hauntingly. Angie bounced the baby slightly as she gazed at Sela's face.

"She's so young…" Angie whispered. Derek looked at her, silent. He wasn't going to bring the question up, she wouldn't answer anyway.

"I believe she was just twenty-four," a young man said. They both turned around, facing a young man with piercing grey (black) eyes and was wearing a black suit and a red tie. His hair was black, slick back and awfully spiky. "Uh… Derek?" he asked, blinking.

Derek and Angie exchanged glances before Derek answered, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"It's me! Phoenix! From High School!" the man said and smiled widely.

Derek blinked, "Phoenix? Phoenix Wright?" Phoenix nodded. Derek smiled broadly, "I remember!" Angie was completely out of the loop, looking instead at a young woman standing next to Phoenix, her black hair tied in a bun on her head and wearing purple spiritual robes. A yin shaped pendant hung on her neck.

"Derek? Who is your friend?" Phoenix finally asked and then thought before asking, "… did you get married?"

"No! Nononononono!" Derek shook his head quickly, red from embarrassment, "I-I became a surgeon after High School. This is my nurse, Angela Thompson." Angie held out her hand, balancing the baby on her other arm.

"Please to meet you," she said as they shook hands. Phoenix nodded, "Please to meet you as well."

"So… who's this with you as well?" Derek asked, finally noticing the other woman present.

Phoenix moved aside, "Oh… she's being awfully quiet. This is Maya Fey. She helps me with my cases."

"You're a detective?" Angie asked.

Phoenix shook his head, "Nope! I'm a lawyer!" Angie stared for a while and muttered something under her breath before walking off. Maya laughed under her breath. "What did she say?" Phoenix questioned, looking at his assistant. Maya just stuck her tongue out at Phoenix and followed Angie.

"Man…" Derek sighed, scratching his head.

"What? Does you nurse have something on you?" Phoenix looked confused.

Derek chuckled, "That would be nice but no… she's gonna load me down with work instead."

Phoenix laughed once more, "Ahaha! Good luck! What are you doing at this funeral anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question…"

Phoenix nodded, "Right… well, the case was a murder and Maya wanted to investigate herself… and yourself?"

Derek looked over his shoulder at Angie. "…Angie… wanted the baby to see her mom once more before… six feet under and such."

"So… you found the baby…. Hm…" Phoenix tapped his chin, looking around. "Let's continue this discussion elsewhere… someone in this room might be the murderer." Derek shifted on his feet slightly but then nodded. The two High School friends walked away with Phoenix asking, "How's Tyler by the way?"

oOoOoOo

Angie cooed at the baby who started to fuss slightly. "It's okay… shh…" she whispered.

Maya walked over to Angie, "So… you're the caretakers for Julianna?"

"Julianna?" Angie looked quizzically at Maya.

Maya smiled, "That's Sela's daughter's name. She told me… I can't seem to contact her right now though…"

"…Fey… now I remember. You're the family of mediums," Angie said slowly and Maya nodded.

"I forced Nick to come along so I could try contacting Sela again," Maya explained, her smiled turning into a frown, "except I can't find her spirit here…" Maya cast an eye on Julianna. "Babies sometimes sense things we can't…" Maya said.

Angie nodded, "I remember reading about that… probably explains why she almost started crying earlier."

Both looked at Sela Graham once more, the priest walking over. "I'm sorry…" he said, eyes hidden behind thick grey eyebrows, "it's time to move to the cemetery… If you don't mind?" The two stepped aside so the priest and pallbearers could close and lift the casket, taking towards the hearse.

"Are you more acquaintances of dear Sela?" Maya and Angie spun around, startled. A man with long brown hair, drawn back in a ponytail and hazel eyes looked at them. He wore a black suit as well, minus a bright red tie.

"Well… I wouldn't say…" Maya started but the man waved a hand.

"I don't mind…" he sighed, "…I wish it wasn't her funeral you were coming to though… sorry, where are my manners? I'm James Miller, Sela's fiancée."

Maya and Angie hesitantly shook hands with James, exchanging looks out of the corners of their eyes. "I would've greeted you sooner but I had to make sure everything was in order at the cemetery…" he trailed.

Maya looked nervous, "I see…"

"…my, was it right to bring your child to a funeral?" he asked.

Angie sighed, "I just thought…" She stopped, Maya signaling from behind James to stop talking, pointing over towards Derek and Phoenix. "…never mind," she continued, "I have to go…"

Both moved quickly but calmly over to the two men, shivering as they felt James staring at them still. "I got a phone call from Sidney…" Derek said, "… the police left the hospital and said we can go home…"

"You guys under hospital arrest? Ouch!" Phoenix chuckled. Angie tapped her foot, "It was for safety measures…"

Maya elbowed Phoenix in the stomach, "Take this seriously Nick…"

"Ow! Okay! Okay!" he yelped.

Angie turned red.

"Something wrong Angie?" Derek whispered while Maya thoroughly chewed Phoenix out.

"Julianna's hungry…"

"Who?" "The baby, Julianna. She's hungry…"

"Oh… OH!" Derek turned crimson in the face, "Go and feed her then… I'll take you home afterwords…" Angie nodded and walked away.

"How did this become on Larry?!"

"I don't know!"

"Someone ring?" Larry Butz called, but was turned away with a sharp cry of "Not now!" from Phoenix and Maya.

"Guys! Stop yelling!" Derek hissed. Both turned and looked at the doctor with a glare but Derek didn't falter, "Remember… anyone here can be a suspect!" The two quieted down, still angry but none the less, more aware of the staring, one in particular, a pair of almost red eyes.

Angie had to walk around that same man as she returned, exchanging glances as she muttered a quick, "Excuse me…"

"Ready to go home?" Derek asked, earning a swift nod.

Derek and Angie exchanged goodbyes with Phoenix and Maya before exiting the church, heading away from the slow funeral procession. "I'm not so sure about being able to go home…" Angie said as they moved farther into the neighborhood. Derek stopped and looked at Angie, but not really seeming to focus.

"Well…" he started, "If… something happens… you can go to Caduceus… or call me."

She stopped a few paces as Derek became quiet. Angie turned, noticing his solemn expression with unwavering eyes. She walked over slowly, resting her head on his chest when she was close enough.

"… If something does… I'll consider it, but I'm not going without a fight…" she whispered.

His eyes widened slightly but then he smiled softly, "Okay… I trust you."

oOoOoOo

Me: …

Dr. Stiles: What's wrong with you?

Me: GAH! I'm getting farther ahead on this! I'm supposed to be drawing! Look reviewers! You can't threaten me with '5 day' warnings! You try drawing a decent comic in a day!

Angie: Calm down.

Me: (_takes a deep breath_) Okay… If anyone isn't to sure about Phoenix Wright in this…

don't worry! By 2018, he's also 26! Haha! Coincidence! I didn't even check when the

Phoenix Wright series took place but the third game is during 2018~!

Phoenix: Wow… that was a lucky swing!

Me: By the way, if you wanted to know what Angie muttered when Phoenix said that he was a lawyer… well… look at it this way… Phoenix doesn't seem like a serious lawyer and Derek doesn't seem like a serious surgeon but sure enough….

Dr. Stiles and Phoenix: HEY!

Me: Ehehe! It's true! And if any of them seem OOC…. I'm sorry! REALLY sorry! (_bows_)

REIVEW!


	4. Healing Touch is One Thing

Me: I've decided that it's time to poke a little fun at Derek before this story becomes  
serious… just like Cold Case! Ah! I love that show! And House M.D.!

Derek: I'm right here you know…

Me: I know! (_hearts above head_) My favorite episode of Cold Case is The Goodbye  
Room… it was so sweet and so sad at the same time.

Derek: … ok, what are you talking about?

Me: … you stopped watching crime drama shows?

Derek: No… we just don't have Cold Case…

Me: WHAT?!

Derek: Just type…

Me: Huh? Type… (_looks at Computer_) Oh right. I don't own Trauma Center because  
Atlus does!

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 4: Healing Touch is One Thing

oOoOoOo

"_No clues have been found on the murder of Ms. Sela Graham, the twenty-four year old  
woman famous for her Black Rose Gothic Lolita line… Police have lost any leads they  
have had but are still going to continue their search… in other news…"_

"Dr. Stiles…"

Dr. Stiles turned his head away from the news. It was currently graveyard shift for both  
him and Angie along with a few others, some of which didn't have the shift but stayed for  
the hell of it. "I need you to watch Julianna for a bit," Angie continued as soon as she was  
sure he was paying full attention. Dr. Stiles blinked, "Why?" "I have to make a quick run  
to the store," she replied, handing him Julianna. His glasses slipped slightly, "H-huh?!  
But I don't know anything about taking care of babies. I didn't take Family Living!"

"Just do it… please…" she begged which was something he was not ready for.  
"I… well… I-I guess," the words didn't slip out of his mouth before she was gone. Dr.  
Stiles sighed and looked at Julianna. Julianna looked back with her odd red eyes and just  
gurgled. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked. Julianna just gurgled again, sucking her  
thumb.

His mind was scrambled. What the hell was he supposed to do? He had,  
truthfully, never thought about Family Living to be important soon. "What to do…?" he  
asked under his breath. He looked at Julianna once more. Her lip was quivering, a faint  
whine escaping.

"Uh…! D-Don't cry… please!" he exclaimed. Julianna's lip continued to quiver, now  
letting out small cries. _'What do I do?! Maybe… Clarks! Oh… he's not working… damn!_'  
he bit his lip, thinking fast as the cries started to become wails. He darted to jog down the  
halls, hoping his feet would drag him to someone who could help.

oOoOoOo

"Ok… what were you thinking exactly?"

Dr. Stiles was face to face with Victor who looked slightly more than pissed but then  
again, he was working graveyard shift for the 8th night in a row. He blinked, "I don't  
know…?" It was more a question than an exact answer which made Victor's temple throb  
angrily. "Why… pray tell…. Didn't you ask Cybil!?" he snarled. Dr. Stiles was taken  
aback. "Didn't… think she was still here…."

He was half way out the door now as Victor's gaze intensified. Julianna was silent the  
whole time, scared at Victor's yelling. Dr. Stiles couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the  
babe. He closed the door silently and ran to search for Cybil, Julianna resuming her  
previous crying phase.

oOoOoOo

"Hey Derek! Where you going?!"

Chase chuckled as Derek got closer. He sweat dropped when Dr. Stiles approached with  
the whining infant. "Where's Cybil?" Dr. Stiles asked, slightly out of breath, "I've  
checked almost all the floors and…" "Dude… remember after that last incident…" Chase  
explained, blinking, "She went over to Hope for a while." Chase shook his head as his  
college buddy looked ready to give up. Nope, Dr. Stiles did the opposite, looking at  
Chase intently. Chase cocked his head, "Huh?"

"You can help me," Dr. Stiles said. Chase looked perplexed, "What are…. Oh, just  
because I have Amy as a little sister makes you think I know how to take care of kids…"  
Dr. Stiles nodded. Chase grinned, "Well, you're correct! A plus for Derek!" "Stop  
messing around and help please!" Stiles snapped. Julianna wailed louder. "Ok, fooling  
done!" Chase yelled, covering his ears slightly.

"Does she have a dirty diaper?!"

"I've been running around this whole time! I would've noticed!" Stiles replied.

Julianna's crying persisted.

"Has she been fed lately?!"

"Angie takes care of that, so that's out of the question!"

Pause. "She started breastfeeding?"

"What?"

"Nothing! Uh… burp! Has she been burped!?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Ok, place her on you shoulder!" Chase said, gesturing the action, "And then pat her back  
lightly!" Stiles followed the movements carefully since Julianna was now right next to  
his ear and he couldn't hear anything. Patting Julianna lightly on the back, the crying  
stopped as she let out a small belch. She went back to gurgling instantly. Stiles was  
speechless, overall confused while Chase whistled and walked away.

Stiles took Julianna off his shoulder and held her at eye level, look at her face. She just  
looked around, bubbles forming at her mouth and spit trailing down her chin. "That's it?  
Really?" he asked. He cradled her against his chest, "I need some more help…"

oOoOoOo

Help came in the form of a medium sized, light weight book as he stepped into his office.  
He sat on his couch, placing Julianna next to him before flipping the book open. He  
scanned the table of contents, wondering where to start. "Ok…" he stopped on a  
reasonable topic, parenting.

His eyes scanned over the words fast, taking in the knowledge as best he could. Julianna  
looked sucked her thumb, looking at Stiles, the book, the room, and then looking at the  
door, interested. She smiled, letting out a small squeak and started to crawl over the  
couch. "Rule number one… never take your eyes off the baby as they can hurt  
themselves easily in small distance falls and exploring without supervision… what do  
th… NO!" he yelped, eyes widening as Julianna was about to crawl off the couch.

The book landed with a bang against the floor as Dr. Stiles made a dive, slamming  
against the ground and by some miracle not breaking his glasses. He felt something  
thump again his back, making him groan. The weight didn't shift but instead clapped  
their tiny hands and laugh. The door opened, missing him only by inches as well.

"Dr. Stiles… what in the world?" it was Angie. She walked over to the desk, the rustling  
of a bag as she set it down and then returned over to the should-be unconscious doctor  
with a sigh. He felt Julianna's weight disappear from his back and slowly got up, letting  
the stars disappear from his vision. "She's happy," Angie said. Dr. Stiles scoffed, "I  
guess after falling onto anybody's back she would…" She shook her head, "I tried to get  
someone else to watch her before you actually Doctor, but she cried every time." He  
blinked, slightly surprised. It was then that he noticed something odd. Angie seemed a  
bit… pale.

"Are you feeling alright Angie?" he asked, concerned. Angie looked at him sternly, "I'm  
perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" He shook his head, "No reason…" "You're lying…"  
she hissed. Dr. Stiles scratched his head, "No getting past you… did something… happen  
on your way to the mart?" Angie stopped playing with Julianna, who looked up at Angie  
as well. "Well… It felt like someone was following me…" she admitted, "Oh… and this  
was for you at the desk…" She held out an unmarked envelope.

He hesitantly took the envelope, still startled by Angie's mysterious follower and opened  
it. He had only scanned the first line when his body became rigid, the letter shaking,  
"What… the hell?" he growled.

_Dear Doctor,_

_She's mine… you know… that nurse with you right now? So, how about you just…  
disappear. I could arrange that to happen, make you just a bad memory. I don't mind if  
she's sad for a while… I'll make her forget._

_Then again, I could just take her. What would you do? I wonder what you would do if you  
knew I—_

Dr. Stiles stopped reading and crumpled the letter. Sweat had formed on his brow and he  
glared at the paper, trying to will it to burn or fade away. "Dr. Stiles?" Angie asked. The  
eerie silence remained perpetual, the doctor's newborn fear and anger palpable.

oOoOoOo

Me: Sorry about the delay! School's almost out! Yay! But… I can't cheer…

Dr. Stiles: (_looks angry but then looks confused_) What? You usually do even after some  
horrible event.

Me: It's called staying positive especially during events that don't include you. But this  
does. Folks, I might not be able to update for a while during… June? Yea, June because I  
might go under the knife myself!

Dr. Stiles: Huh?!

Me: It's to cure… well, not cure, help my scoliosis. I have two REALLY bad bends that  
need to be straightened and hooked… and some of my bone fused. Oh yeah, don't  
mention this to Altus. Don't need to see a sequel of Trauma Center with a back surgery.  
(_laughs slightly_)

Dr. Stiles: Uh, right…

Me: Oh yeah, about the ending of this chapter… sorry, suffering slight Writer's Block…  
And this ends the T rated part of this fanfiction.

REVIEW!


	5. Overshadowed

Me: I'm back! Unless this isn't finished soon enough!

Dr. Stiles: This is why I'm never here to muse. The story has something bad happening  
all the time!

Me: Aw… but you LOVE it… because it has Angie…

Dr. Stiles: In trouble…

Me: A baby…

Dr. Stiles: In trouble…

Me: And you!

Dr. Stiles: God dammit! We're all in trouble!

Me: And it has Phoenix and Maya!

Phoenix: Woah… We were just on vacation… how are we here again?

Me: I don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because Altus and Capcom own  
them!

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 5: Overshadowed

oOoOoOo

Grey clouds rumbled and rolled outside once again as the year turned into the month of  
May. Dr. Stiles wasn't back to his normal self that morning. He had received another,  
unmarked letter. It was more that just a threat this time. What he had drawn from the  
letter, whoever was sending them wasn't just a stalker but a sick pervert. "Dammit…" he  
muttered, grinding his teeth slightly.

A knock drew him away from his enraged train of thought. "Dr. Stiles…" Angie said,  
opening the door, "We need to start our rounds soon… and you have an operation  
scheduled at two this afternoon." "Ok," he replied, more mumbled than anything. He was  
still aware of her presence. "Is something troubling you Doctor?" she asked, walking  
over to his side. Dr. Stiles shook his head, "I don't want you to worry about it… where's  
Julianna?" "Asleep," she answered, "Amy and Leslie are watching her."

Angie still looked concerned, "Are you sure it's nothing that will interfere with work  
today?" He bit his lip slightly, not wanting to answer. _'But isn't keeping it secret putting  
her in more danger?'_ his conscience asked. Dr. Stiles sighed, closing his eyes in deep  
thought. "Angie… just… be careful, alright?" he was looking at her now. She was  
surprised how serious he was being since it was only seven in the morning but none the  
less nodded, "O-Ok…"

He exhaled and grinned sheepishly, "Well! Let's get to the rounds!" He strolled out  
rather quickly, Angie just watching. "Dr. Stiles…" she whispered, "I wish you could tell  
me what's actually bothering you…"

oOoOoOo

"Just make sure you get more sleep ok?" Dr. Stiles informed. The little boy nodded and  
his mother took his hand and smiled, "Thank you again doctor for the sudden check-up."  
"Oh, it's no trouble!" he assured. The mother smiled politely and then looked at her  
jumpy child, "Come on, dad has a surprise for you at home." The two walked out and  
Stiles smiled to himself as he turned in his chair. "Ok… who's…" his jaw dropped.

The door opened as the next walk-in entered, taking a seat. The man's hair was black  
beyond black, some of it covering his left eye (emo cut people). His eyes were a fierce,  
almost ruby color and his skin awfully pale. "Uh… erm… Scott Graham…" Dr. Stiles  
looked at the silence man. The man nodded curtly, not really paying attention. "Are you  
by any chance…?" "Yes," Scott replied, "I am related to Sela."

"O-Oh," Stiles nodded, "Ok… well, the chart says you're complaining about some resent  
chest pain?" Scott nodded. Stiles looked at him closely, "Were you forced to come in  
today?" Scott didn't respond quickly but he nodded, "Sherry made me." "… You don't  
want the check-up do you?" Stiles asked. Scott, once again, took a while to answer. "I…  
wanted to see Julianna…" he admitted. Stiles hesitated, stunned that he even knew  
Julianna's name let alone she was here, "I'm not sure…"

"I figured you might be hesitant since whoever, if anyone, killed Sela hasn't been  
caught," Scott explained, "but I wouldn't dare have done it. Sela was… my idol…" Dr.  
Stiles rubbed the bridge of his nose but caved, "Well, we aren't the police… I guess  
there's no harm…" "Dr. Stiles…" Angie walked into the small exam room, "Oh… your  
still…" "Angie is Julianna awake?" he asked, cutting her off. She nodded, noticing Scott  
from the corner of her eye. "Could you bring her here?"

Angie shot him a skeptical look but nodded, walking out in a heartbeat. It wasn't long  
before she returned with Julianna in her arms. Scott rose to his feet, tense and wide eyed.  
He reached out but Angie stepped back, "You were at the funeral… I remember…" She  
glared slightly now. Scott drew his hand back and Dr. Stiles rose as well. "You were?" he  
questioned, becoming stern. Scott looked between the two, "I was yes, but I have my  
reasons."

"You better explain…" Angie was backed towards the door, ready to leave but Julianna  
started to cry and wriggle in her arms. Angie was startled as Julianna's small hands  
reached towards Scott. Scott's stern complexion was breaking and turned desperate as he  
exclaimed, "Alright! Sela was my twin sister. I want to see my niece." The doctor and  
nurse looked at Scott, wide eyed and silent while Julianna continued to cry. Angie  
stepped up to Scott and slowly handed Julianna over, still unsure in her mind.

Scott brightened instantly, becoming slightly heart broken. "Hey…" he whispered at the  
cooing babe, "Sorry I couldn't see you sooner…" He held her in the air smiling as she  
laughed. Dr. Stiles looked at Angie but didn't make any eye contact for an explanation.  
Scott smiled warmly as he brought Julianna back to his chest, "I would've come over  
here and taken her in but…" "You're a suspect," Angie finished. Scott nodded, "I had to  
get a defense attorney and everything… still trying to organize my house after the last  
police search…" Something clicked.

"This attorney wouldn't be Phoenix Wright would it?" Angie asked with a deadpan  
expression. Scott was amazed, "So you know him too? When I told him everything, he  
told me where to find Julianna." Angie didn't respond but did sneak a glare at Dr. Stiles  
who mouthed 'I didn't know!' She didn't notice Scott until he was suddenly standing  
before her, holding Julianna out to her. "Until this is behind everyone, please watch  
her…" Scott asked. Angie took Julianna back, "But… what about her father?" Scott  
didn't answer but his eyes gleamed with underlying fury. "Thanks... for the check-up…"  
he muttered and walked out quickly.

They were left in utter silence. "… You have pre-op in an hour…" Angie muttered, bangs  
covering her eyes. She quickly retreated from the room.

oOoOoOo

Night had returned once again but the clouds remained overhead. The operation had  
been a success and their shift had ended. Dr. Stiles had offered to walk Angie home once  
more. "Remember, if anything happens…" he started. "Call you or go to Caduceus…"  
she finished. His eyes betrayed him slightly, "Angie… please. I don't want anything to  
happen." They stopped before her apartment. "I know doctor… but you never told me  
what I'm…" He wrapped his arms around her form, mindful of Julianna, "Promise me  
Angie…" "… Alright Derek…" she whispered.

They broke apart, allowing her to enter her apartment. He watched her disappear from  
his sight before beginning his long walk home as well. Angie watched him before Julianna  
started to become fussy once more. A light shower started to patter against the window as  
she set Julianna down in her crib. "I'll be right back…" she said quietly, rubbing the  
baby's cheeks slightly before placing a pacifier in her mouth. Angie retreated to her  
message machine and hit play, retreating to her small bedroom to get ready for bed.

"_You have 5 new messages,"_ the machine announced and beeped. _"First message…"_

"_Angela dear…" _Angie rolled her eyes at her mother's voice. _"How's work going? I  
heard from your father a while ago and… well, fainted. I'm in the hospital over here for  
a while. There's a cute German doctor here who seems interested to meet you! Dear, you  
must meet him on your next holiday out here! Make sure you call me! Bye! End of first  
message." 'Oh thank god…' _Angie thought, relieved. If it wasn't one thing, it was surely  
her mother setting her up for a failed relationship.

"_Next message," _the machine chirped. _"Angie…"_ it was her father. _"I visited your mom  
like you asked. I didn't mean for her to faint! And now she won't let me visit! I tried  
apologizing!" _"That's not going to work…" Angie replied, slipping her nightgown over  
her head. _"Please, talk some sense into her or give me some advice! Anything! Oh, and  
she's trying to set you up with another boy but I can't tell her about that doctor  
you're…" _Angie raced in and slammed her hand down on the skip button, face flushed  
bright red.

She rubbed her temples as she went back to get a blanket. The temperature in her apartment  
was dropping at an odd rate lately. _"Next message," _the machine drawled. She  
had returned by that time, waiting for the next message, but… there wasn't anything, just  
silence. She stared at her machine, at least expecting fuzz. Shaking her head, she returned  
to the crib and pulled Julianna out who had started to whine. "This is your last meal for tonight  
ok...?" Angie cooed as she sat down on her couch.

"_End of message," _the machine announced. _"Next message…"_ Once again, it was silent  
except for Julianna's suckling. Suddenly, she did hear something. A low, heavy breathing  
like that of someone who ran the mile. It died away, replaced by a hacking cough which  
actually turned out to be a deep throated laugh. Angie looked at the message machine  
nervously, her lip tightening as the dial tone started to buzz. _"End of message…"_ Angie let out  
a sigh of relief but then groaned, remembering there were five messages.

"_Next message," _the machine chimed. She watched the machine, aware that Julianna was  
done eating. _"Hey sweetie…" _it was an unfamiliar, very deep, and venomous voice. _"I saw  
you today but of course you didn't notice me… you were talking to that bastard… don't  
worry… I'll call back... end of message… you have no more…"_ She jumped as the phone  
started ringing loudly and quickly rocked the startled Julianna to silence. She got up and  
picked up the phone quickly.

"Hello?" she asked through the receiver.

"_Hey honey…" _it was that voice. Angie shook her head. "You have the wrong number  
sir," she replied, "If you were trying to call your wife…" _"But dear," _the voice cut in  
"_This is the right number… Angela Thompson… little Miss Nurse at Caduceus USA and  
working with the famous Dr. Derek Stiles." _That last part, the person practically spat,  
"_He knows he's not supposed to come near you but he doesn't listen… and that child…  
oh, your both mine…" _Angie gritted her teeth, clenching the phone. Rain slammed  
against the window now, accompanied by a flash of lightening.

"_Don't get mad sweetie…" _they chuckled, _"You slipped into something nice and you'll  
ruin everything if you're in a bad mood."_ Angie's eyes widened with horror and she spun  
around towards the window, dropping the phone. A strong flash illuminated a silhouette  
standing near the window, grinning widely. She gasped, stumbling back and holding  
Julianna close. Julianna started crying at the movements and Angie shivered. Another  
streak of lightening revealed the figure to be gone.

When morning rose, Angie didn't receive a bit of sleep.

oOoOoOo

Me: (_hiding in a corner_)

Dr. Stiles: (_looking around with a scalpel_) What the hell's wrong with you!?

Me: Dude! It's a god dammit fanfiction! Don't get pissed about it!

Dr. Stiles: I'm out! (_leaves_)

Me: And that's how I lose muses… every time! (_comes out of the corner_) Turns out I had  
an idea of what the hell I was planning to write! Remember: Make sure to be collecting  
clues people!

REVIEW!


	6. Cornered

Me: I return!

(_silence_)

Me: Oh yea…. Dr. Stiles totally ditched me…. Asshole…

Dr. Stiles: (_yells_) I heard that!

Me: Eep! W-Well, onto the story we go! I'll replace Dr. Stiles with Phoenix in the mean  
time.

Phoenix: Seriously… vacation… Ring any bells?

Me: I don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because Altus and Capcom do!

Phoenix: (_sighs_) She's not listening to me…

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 6: Cornered

oOoOoOo

Angie's hand quivered slightly as she brought the warm coffee cup to her lips, taking a  
sip of the still steaming caffeinated liquid. Julianna was in the care of Amy and Leslie  
once more, allowing her some 'wake up' time. She set the coffee down on the table,  
taking a seat and messaging her temples, trying to think of a way out of her current  
situation. _'I could… no,' _she thought, closing her eyes_, 'I can't get Dr. Stiles involved.  
Whoever that was last night was insane…'_

The door opened and she looked up quickly. "Oh… Angie?" Dr. Stiles looked tense and  
worried, "You look a bit… pale this morning… You're not sick are you?" She shook her  
head curtly. "I just… didn't get enough sleep," she admitted. She hid her trembling hands  
underneath the table, maintaining a serious face like she normally would. "Oh… ok," one  
of his eye brows was raised. He was obviously wasn't convinced. She rolled her eyes,  
"Julianna had a rough time falling asleep with that rain last night. I stayed awake until  
she fell asleep."

"… Wow, so that does happen…" he muttered. Angie was half-relieved, half-  
embarrassed at Dr. Stiles' lacking intelligence on child care. He left, still thinking and  
leaving Angie to contemplate. Stiles didn't wander away from the room as she hoped. He  
instead stood, glaring at the floor, fist clenched. Within his scrub pocket was yet another  
unmarked and crudely written letter. The doctor was at a loss, completely unsure what to  
do. He took it out once more and scanned the words:

_Her skin is smooth like silk and fine like porcelain. It feels divine but you'll never know  
since she belongs to me alone. She's perky too but you'll soon forget… In fact, you  
should watch your back…_

'_At least it's not long but….'_ Dr. Stiles gritted his teeth, letting out his held breath.  
Footsteps approached the location, drawing his attention from the note and stuffing it  
back in his pocket. "Yo man!" Chase said, grinning. He was obviously not aware of  
Stiles' current anxiety or just ignoring it. "Hi Chase," he replied, putting on a smile to  
mask everything. Chase continued grinning widely, "You have pre-op in two hours!"  
"Ok… wait, why are you smiling so much?" Stiles asked, slightly freaked out. Chase  
raised his hands in the air and tossed his head back, exclaiming in a sing-song voice, "I  
asked Leslie out! And she said yes!"

Stiles smiled for his friend, he knew Chase had been meaning to ask Nurse Leslie for a  
while. "How's it with you and Angie?" The question surprised Stiles, "W-What are you  
talking about Chase?" "You know…" Chase insisted, "Have you asked her out or  
anything? Huh?" The grim look that flashed in Stiles' eyes didn't go unnoticed before he  
covered it up with a nervous shake, "I don't know how exactly…"

It was then he noticed that Chase had come down to his slumping eye level and was  
looking at him closely, the grin that had been on his face gone. "Is something bugging  
you dude? You seem out of it today…" Chase inquired. Stiles thought quickly, "I'm…  
just worried. We haven't seen GUILT in a while and…" "Ha! Just like you to be ahead  
now!" Chase laughed. The blonde doctor rose and walked, no, not walked, skipped away,  
back in his cheery mood.

Stiles mood faded back to earlier, the debate raging whether or not to confront Angie of  
the problem at hand. His chance faded as the door opened, almost slamming him in the  
face as Angie left the break room. "Damn…" was all he muttered.

oOoOoOo

Angie wasn't sure whether to be glad or frightened upon her arrival home once more. She  
watched Derek walk away; half-heartedly wishing she just went with him. Then again,  
she didn't want him hurt from the current situation. Biting her lip, she walked away from  
the window and hesitantly made her way over to the flashing answering machine. She hit  
the play button.

"_You have… one new message…. First message. (beep) Angie sweetie!"_

'_Dear god mom…'_ Angie thought, relieved that it wasn't that man but still…

"_Turns out that doctor I was talking about is engaged already. Sorry for putting your  
hopes up. (giggles) By the way, did you call your father and tell him to send these  
flowers? You're the only one who remembers my favorite…. At least I think you do…"_

"No mother… dad still remembers your favorite flowers…" Angie replied aloud.

_"(sighs) guess I should see him once at the most. Then again, he did disappear on us years ago.  
Oh well, I'll call you back and tell you what happens. (Beep) You have no more new  
messages…"_

Angie cradled Julianna with a relieved smile. "Time for…." The phone started to ring,  
filling the whole apartment with noise, startling Julianna into crying and making Angie  
jump. "It's ok…" she whispered, quieting Julianna quickly before looking at the phone  
nervously. She picked the phone off the receiver. "Hello?"

"_Angie?"_

"Oh… Dr. Stiles, you gave me a heart attack!" she hissed. _"Ah! S-Sorry Angie…"_ he  
replied, _"It's just… I wanted to tell you something…." _"Tell me something?" she asked,  
confused, "Well… I'm all ears for now…" She could hear him exhale on the other side.  
'_It must be really important…'_ she thought, rocking Julianna slowly. _"Angie… did  
something happen last night? Other than Julianna keeping you up?"_ She froze. "W-What  
do you mean?"

"_This morning, while you were in the break room, I received an odd letter… well, it was  
more of a threat… it isn't the first though…" _Angie clenched the phone in her hand. _"I  
received the first one actually a week ago… that night you had to go out to the market."_  
She gasped, _'That was the night when…!' "They haven't been getting any better… Angie,  
be careful… whoever it is might be a---"_

The phone suddenly disconnected. "Dr. Stiles? Dr. Stiles!?" she exclaimed. Angie moved  
the phone away from her ear and looked at it closely. A dial tone sounded in a while.  
Regrettably, she placed the phone on the receiver once more before walking off towards  
her room and placing Julianna in her crib. The phone started to wail again.

Angie returned to the front and picked up the phone quickly, answering, "Sorry about  
that… the phone must of…"

"_You bitch!"_

She flinched. It wasn't who she thought it was.

"_I told you not to speak with that bastard!"_

"Don't call him a bastard! You don't even know him or me!" she yelled, enraged at the  
man's attitude.

"_That's where you're wrong! I know more about both of you than you would like….  
Especially you honey…" _He emphasized the last part heavily, _"For instance… your  
breasts are swelling because you took it upon yourself to breastfeed Julianna…" _"But..!"  
she was about to respond but something clicked in her mind. _'How did he know about…!  
Unless….'_ Angie noticed that the dial tone had returned. "Wha? Hey! I wasn't done  
talking to you asshole!" she barked.

_A door clicked, swinging open silently…_

Angie slammed the phone down, frustrated and stormed into her room, amazed that  
Julianna was still sleeping.

_They silently moved across the room…_

The pink nurse's scrub landed softly against the floor as she prepared for bed. It wasn't  
like that man was going to get into her apartment.

_They came to a stop…_

An odd feeling raced up her spine as she buttoned her pajama top. Julianna was starting  
to get fussy for an unknown reason. It became relevant as an arm snaked its way around  
her waist and another hand practically groped her left breast. Someone was breathing  
heavily onto her neck now as the intruder whispered into her ear.

"Hello honey…"

oOoOoOo

Me: Hm… I know this chapter could've been better but I had writer's block on this one  
while the later chapters should be fine.

Phoenix: We weren't even in this chapter! Can I go back on my vacation now?

Me: SIT BOY!

Phoenix: (_sits down_)

Me: Yay! Also, sorry about some of the typos and misspellings. Stupid MS must be on  
the fritz again. (_gets a bat_) See you later for now!

PS. I LOVE doing those parent phone messages... XD

REVIEW!


	7. Get Free

Me: (_looks around_) Phoenix! Where'd you go?

GS: He ran a LONG time ago…

Me: B-But…. (_tears_) He was supposed to stay here cuz Derek keeps glaring at me!

GS: …

Me: (_sobs_) Oh well… Edgey!

(_No answer_)

Me and GS: ….

Me: Edgey!

(A crack is heard)

Me and GS!

"Ow!"

"Move it!"

(Franziska and Edgeworth walk in)

Me: A-Ah! Ms. Von Karma! What brings you with Edgeworth?

Franziska: The fact he's being utterly foolish!

Edgeworth: …

GS: (_stares_)

Me: This will be a while…. I don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because  
they're owned by Altus and Capcom.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 7: Get Free

oOoOoOo

Angie was paralyzed not by fear, but from shock. She was barely registering what was  
currently going on. What little came into her conscious was the hot breath against the nap  
of her neck from the mysterious man and his wandering hands. One hand remained on  
her breast while the one that was previously wrapped around her waist started to move to  
lower. "Honey…" his voice entered her mind. It was deep and carrying a sickeningly  
sweet tone for the situation, "Let's go and have… fun now…"

A piercing cry brought Angie back from her paralysis and to the matter at hand. "Get…  
your hands off me…" she hissed venomously, disgusted even more as his hand trailed  
lower. She could sense his face break into a horrid grin. "Sweetie…" he cooed, "Why  
would I? I can't let you go… your mine… forever…" Her eyes narrowed but he  
obviously didn't care as he kissed her neck. Julianna cried louder.

"That damn baby…"

This was the chance she had been waiting for as he turned his head. Moving swiftly, she  
jabbed him sharply in his abdomen, earning a gasp. His arms, on reflex, withdrew away  
from her frame. Angie spun around, surprised at his height but none the less, dropped  
low, grabbing her assailant's wrist and tossing him expertly into the wall, earning a  
deafening bang.

She panted, staring at the man. He didn't budge. _'Must be unconscious…'_ she thought.  
Unconscious or not, she moved away and to Julianna's crib, lifting her carefully into  
her arms, hushing her back to sleep. A low groan replaced the disappearing cries,  
announcing the rapid revival of the intruder, making her heartbeat quicken. "What….  
Was that for…?" he grumbled, rising to his feet. She stepped back as he returned to full  
height, stumbling slightly in a daze.

Angie looked at the distance between the door and the space slowly fading between her  
and the man. They were now backing into the room. "Planning to run away from me?" he  
asked, tipping sideways a bit. She gritted her teeth, eyes scanning for another escape  
route. The only way out was a window which would require something extra to break.  
Her ankle tapped against metal.

'_My landlord is going to hunt me down for this….'_

SMASH!

oOoOoOo

Derek tried redial several more times, getting the same busy tone. "Come on Angie…" he  
whispered, "Please pick up…"

A long break of silence replaced the busy tone…

_-Click-_

"_We're sorry… the number you have dialed is no longer in service… please..."_

He didn't hear the rest as he placed the phone on the receiver, anxiety growing. It took all  
his will power to not pick up the phone for the millionth time. _'Maybe if I try…'_ he  
reached for the phone again, but then mentally smacked himself. _'She might try calling  
back… it was important…'_ He hung his head, anxiety growing quickly. Everything and  
anything bad was running through his head.

'_What if he broke in? What if… what if…?'_ he clenched his fist while thinking. Derek  
tried to fight against the horrible idea that Angie was in deep trouble, he knew that man  
was sick enough to try. His eyes looked at the phone, expecting it to just start ringing  
uncontrollably. It didn't. He left to his room to prepare for bed.

…..

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

A lamp, a side table, and a chair became victims as Derek stampeded to the phone  
quickly. The infuriated chair had the last laugh however, sending him to the ground in an  
instant. He caught the phone on his way down.

"Hello!?" he yelled into the phone. _"Woah! Did you just run a mile or something?"_  
"Oh…" he replied dejectedly, "Hey Nick…" _"Derek… is something the matter?"_  
Phoenix asked, _"You sound kinda upset I called…"_ "No… it's not that," he said, "It's  
just that… no, don't worry about it…" _"Huh?"_ Nick sounded confused, _"…Ok? I just  
wanted to tell you that we might know someone who knew Sela."_ "Really?!" Derek  
exclaimed. The phone was dropped on the other side, _"Ow! Don't yell!"_

"Sorry," Derek muttered. A small beep alerted someone on the second line. "Ah. Hold  
on. Another call coming in," he told Nick. _"Right! Call me back then…"_ the connection  
to Phoenix disappeared. Derek looked at the phone, _'He didn't need to hang up… I don't  
even know his number…_' He shook his head and hit Flash.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"_Derek…"_

"A-Angie?!" he gasped. "Angie? What happened?! How did the- - -?!" _"He came in my  
apartment…" _she whispered. _"I can't go back…"_ "Did he hurt you in anyway?" he  
asked, panic growing once more, "What about Julianna?" There was a pause as Angie  
shuffled slightly. "Angie!" _"Julianna's fine… I just,"_ she took a deep breath, _"I just  
don't want to talk about it… not over the phone…"_ "But Angie…" _"He can hear  
everything… he knows everything…. Caduceus… our conversations…"_ she continued,  
"_He must have known about my Aikido as well…"_ "You didn't say…" _"He knows where  
you live even…"_

Derek was silent. _"You mentioned those threats… he could've done any of them at any  
time…"_ His heart practically stopped. "He didn't…" The silence on the other end scared  
him. _"I want to talk face to face Derek…"_ she said, avoiding the dropped sentence. He  
shook to clear his head, "Where are you right now? I'll come and get you." _"…The public  
phone…"_ she noted, _"Near the park and church…!"_ He heard the gasp on the other end  
and the phone started to buzz. "Angie? Angie!" he yelled.

"Dammit!" he roared, slamming the phone down once more. He grabbed a coat and raced  
out the door, it too closing with a bang!

oOoOoOo

"Why are you in a hurry?!" the man called as Angie retreated from the phone booth. She  
hissed quietly as her newly acquired cut throbbed, dying her leg a darker shade of red as  
blood oozed quietly. She jumped away as the man lunged at her again, cringing on  
contact with the cement again. Julianna had started to cry at the continuous rousing and  
movement.

"Avoiding me?" he growled. He reached into his pocket and Angie dreaded what it  
would be. It was, unfortunately, a gun which he slowly raised and pointed not only at her,  
but Julianna as well. She was glued to the spot, eyes flicking back and forth between the  
metallic killer and its holder. "Well, well…" he sneered, before ordering, "Come back  
over here… anymore running and I'll kill both of you…"

Angie's leg quivered slightly and she was beginning to feel light headed from blood loss.  
'_Hurry Derek…'_ she thought. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized a bullet  
graze past her cheek. "I didn't give you time to hesitate!" he snarled, "Now come over  
here!" It indeed was no position for her to refuse. He was just about 20 or more feet  
away, allowing a better aim and a higher risk of a fatal shot.

She started to move towards the figure…

He licked his lips excitedly…

An arm wrapped around his throat and another hand grabbed the gun. "Get away from  
her!"

She couldn't believe her ears. "Derek!" she exclaimed. Indeed, it was the young surgeon  
grappling with the mysterious criminal, trying to hold him back and wrestle the gun  
away. "Let go of me!" the man snapped angrily, grabbing at Derek's arm with his free  
hand, attempting to restore his breathing. Angie moved back as the two continued to  
struggle. With a twist, the man gained the upper hand, sending Derek slamming into the  
ground and took aim. The second bullet missed by a hair, ricocheting into the wall.

"Come on!" Derek exclaimed, jumping back to his feet. "No you don't…!" the man  
barked, raising the gun again. He pulled the trigger, earning a click but no bang. The  
momentary pause allowed Derek and Angie the chance to run. "Argh!" the man yelled,  
raising the gun once more.

Three more shots rang into the night.

Someone cried out from searing pain.

Fat crimson drops splashed against the cement.

oOoOoOo

Me: I can't tell you what happened. You're supposed to be collecting clues like the  
bullets fired.

GS: You mentioned that last time.

Me: I know, but I have to repeat that. It's vital.

Edgeworth: They could just wait until you finish.

Me: But then it wouldn't be fun! Wah!

Franziska: (_tightens her grasp on her whip_)

Everyone: …

Me: Eh… this is my readers chance to guess what characters will need defending. In the  
mean time, I need to hunt down Phoenix and Maya… maybe Pearly too. Until then, bye!

REVIEW!


	8. Breaking News

Me: MW is acting weird again…

GS: Less complaining, more writing…

Me: Aw… at least I found Phoenix!

Phoenix: You just had to call me…

Me: But breaking down your door and kidnapping you was a lot more fun.

Maya: (_runs in_) Do you know where… oh, hey Nick!

Pearl: (_walks in_) Mystic Maya! I have… oh, he's here!

Me: Ehehe… sorry about that Maya, Pearly.

Maya: Just knock next time.

Me: Oh, good point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright, Altus and Capcom own them.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 8: Breaking News

oOoOoOo

Phoenix attempted to get the sleep he had been deprived of for the last four days. Scott  
Graham had successfully gotten off the suspect's list during police questioning. He  
sighed, half glad, half upset that Scott had made it without a trial. How was he going to  
pay the rent this month? _'Oh shit… Derek doesn't know the office number…_' he thought,  
grumbling into the couch. The defense attorney reached blindly for the phone, hitting  
redial.

It went to the answering machine. "Damn," he mumbled as soon as the beep sounded,  
"Hey Derek, it's Nick. I realized I didn't give you the office number. I'll give it to you  
the next time I see you. You never know who's listening to phone conversations  
anymore. Alright, bye." He dropped the phone and hit his head against the pillow.  
"Now… to get some well deserved…" "NICK!" "GAH!" he yelled and landed on the  
floor.

Light flooded the room as he rubbed his head, sitting up and looking at the doorway.  
"Maya! What's the…!?" he started but Maya moved over and kneeled next to him,  
staring him in the face. "It was her!" she exclaimed excitedly. Phoenix looked confused,  
"What? Which her?" "Sela!" she yelled. Phoenix blinked, "Really?" "Yes really! But…"  
she looked around, "…she's gone again…" Maya groaned, "Never mind…" She got up  
and left.

Phoenix was wide awake now from the outburst, decided to move, and, if possible, find  
another client. His awakened hearing told him Maya and Pearl had decided to watch TV.  
'_Must be a Pink Princess marathon since they both didn't break in…'_ he rolled his eyes  
and grabbed his coat, moving out of the office door. "H-Hey! It was getting to the best  
part!" Maya yelled as something interrupted the marathon.

He knew he was going to regret it, but he walked into the main office where his desk was.  
"Mystic Maya… what's a 'news flash'?" Pearl asked as the words appeared on the  
screen. Maya looked at Pearl, "It's something really important that everyone must know  
Pearly… even if it interrupted our show…" That last part came out with an annoyed little  
humph.

"_We're sorry to interrupt your current broadcast," _the reporter said. She looked serious  
indeed. _"But we have an alert. Be on the lookout for a renegade shooter who has been  
seen escaping a crime scene." _Phoenix took a seat at his desk chair. Everyone's attention  
was on the television now as it flashed the warning streets. "Isn't that near here Mr.  
Nick?" Pearl questioned, earning a slow nodded from Phoenix.

"_Our reports stem from rudely awakened landlord Lillian Briggs and several of her  
tenants,"_ the reporter continued_, "Rowan, mind telling us more at the scene… or  
scenes?" _The camera shifted from the female reported to a clean shaven looking man.  
The caption said his name was Rowan Morse. _"Of course Sherry," _Rowan said,  
microphone in hand. _"At 11:42 PM, tenants were woken by a series of shouts, ringing  
phones, and shattering glass. The police have found the reason."_

The newscaster moved over to a taped off zone and stepped over. The area taped off was  
a broken window showing a partially wrecked room. _"The police have the identity of the  
tenant living here who is now missing," _Rowan said. A picture appeared and Phoenix and  
Maya gasped. _"Angela Thompson, a nurse over at Caduceus USA, was living in this  
room, however, after further investigation, someone forced entry."_

"F-Forced entry!?" Maya and Phoenix exclaimed. Pearl looked at them, confused before  
turning back to the TV. _"Blood has been recovered from this broken window…" _Rowan  
pointed at a sharp edge, now clean, _"And inside the apartment, on that far wall. The lab  
hasn't identified it yet, but this isn't the end."_ Almost in an instant, the news crew was  
over at another scene, police still working and setting up tape.

"_A nearby resident Larry Butz…"_ Phoenix and Maya's jaws dropped, _"…Called at 10  
minutes before midnight after hearing a series of gun shots. He is in questioning at the  
police department for anything he may have seen."_ "We should go!" Phoenix exclaimed,  
getting to his feet, but Maya hushed him, "Hold on! He's not done!" _"Thanks for that  
report Rowan…" _Sherry said as it went back to the news room. The reporter blinked, her  
eyes widening.

"_T-This just in…" _she stuttered, sounding petrified with fear_, "T-The witness has  
reportedly told police of hearing 5 shots, o-only two of which have been recovered from  
the alley along with another sample of blood! The police urges everyone to be careful!"_  
Phoenix started to tune the rest out, "We need to go see Larry!" "Nick! Shouldn't we wait  
till morning? When it's safe?" Maya asked, shaking in her seat. Pearl nodded in  
agreement, "Yeah Mr. Nick! It's not safe!"

It was then they realized that Phoenix was no longer in the room. In fact, they heard a  
turning doorknob. Both mediums leaped to their feet and tackled him before the door  
even opened, shrieking, "NO NICK/MR. NICK!" "Hey you two!" he yelled, trying to  
pull them off, "I'm just going to get Larry!" "But Nick!" argued Maya, "Your being  
irrational! There's a killer out there!" "You're both being irrational!" he barked. They  
continued to wrestle, Pearl leaving the battle soon.

"Maya…" he whined but she held tighter. "No Nick… It's not safe…" she muttered into  
his chest. He rolled his eyes, "Maya, the world is never a safe place. I mean… Franziska  
got shot in the shoulder walking into Court that day!" Maya glared as best she could,  
"That's entirely different Nick! De Killer was actually after her! This is a person who  
might kill anyone!" "I doubt it…" he grumbled.

Her eyes looked watery, like she was about to cry. He wasn't about to give into the teary  
eyes as he looked away, "Please Maya… I'll be right back…" She was still on the verge  
of crying, glaring at him and he still didn't look until, of course, she fell slack. "Huh?  
Maya?" he looked at her. Maya rose to her feet, eyes hidden. Phoenix rose to his feet,  
jumping at the sound of a click. Pearl locked the door.

"Pearls, why'd you do…?" he started to ask but Maya intervened with an abnormal, yet  
luscious voice, "Your companion is correct…" Phoenix gawked at Maya as she looked  
up. Deep, ruby eyes gazed back into his soul as she continued, "You mustn't step out  
right now…. I believe those two who watch my child will be here soon." "…What do you  
mean here?" Phoenix inquired. A doleful smile graced Maya's lips, "It's not safe for  
them even to seek medical aid. After I passed, he found every speck of data except for the  
alliance to you… you must wait…"

Maya blinked quickly, eyes and figure returning to normal. She placed a hand on the wall  
to steady herself and sighed, "She comes and goes like that… but, what could she fear as  
a spirit…?" "Well, it has to be something that would keep her earth bound…" Phoenix  
said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Then again, we could be looking at this wrong…"

Urgent knocking against the door crashed his train of thought. _'That might be…' _he  
thought, unlocking the door. Larry ran in, knocking him to the ground and disappearing  
into hiding, "Nick! Don't let me get sent back there!" "Well, stop witnessing everything  
Larry!" Phoenix exclaimed. He was going to need more gel before whole fiasco ended.

"C-Come on… were almost there…"

That faint order reached Phoenix's ears, making him glance out the Law office door. "…"  
he remained silent, looking towards the stairs (I'll explain). Two pairs of footsteps were  
heard. He blinked several times, adjusting to the dark and then gaped at the sight. "D-  
Derek!? Angie!?"

oOoOoOo

Me: And you'll find out what exactly happened in the next chapter!

Readers: (_glare_)

Me: I p-promise it will be in the next chapter!

Phoenix: Can I go to sleep now?

Me: Yeah, yeah… go to bed… Ok, explaining the stairs. What little I understand is that if  
April May had a hotel room on… unknown floor. I believe that the Wright & Co. Office  
is on a second floor even with April looking down. If someone can find out if it is or not,  
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME! IT'S KILLING ME! GAH!!!

Everyone: (_moves away_)

Me: (_takes a deep breath and smiles_) I'm done!

REVIEW!


	9. One Shot to Last a Life Time

Me: (_thinking_)

GS: What are you doing?

Me: … I don't know.

GS: (_sweat drops_)

Me: (_looking at paper_)

Pearl: (_looking at paper too_)

Me: I think- - HOLY CRAP!

Pearl: What?

Me: Don't do that!

Pearl: Do what?

Me: Don't… uh, never mind.

GS: Type…

Me: (_looks at readers_) Uh, right… eheh….

Disclaimer: Don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because Altus and Capcom do.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 9: One Shot to Last a Life Time

oOoOoOo

_She remembers the three final shots during their escape._

Two were to disappear into the night…

_She remembers the yell as a bullet hit home._

Fat crimson drops splashed against the cement.

_She remembers that final, burning sensation as that last shot scraps her shoulder,  
fortunately missing Julianna._

Blood spills onto the stained outfit more.

_She remembers hiding, fighting a losing battle with salty tears racing down her cheek as  
he stumbled over, collapsing into her arms and staining her already dyeing red pajamas._

"You need to stay awake! Please!"

_The struggle to reach the Wright & Co. Office was the last thing before nothing at all._

Angie gasped as her celadon eyes shot open, gazing at the crème shaded ceiling. It took  
her a second to recognize four pairs of eyes looking at her closely. Two she identified, the  
others, not so much.

"Ms. Fey? Mr. Wright?"

The medium and defense attorney nodded in response. "Uh…" Maya rubbed her temple  
awkwardly, "You don't have to be formal." "R-Right…" Angie mumbled. She placed her  
hands flat against the surface she was laying on and started to push herself up. An electric  
shock of pain surged from her shoulder and down through her body, more emanating  
from her leg. "Ah!" she gasped, her hand instantly grasping her pained shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself!" Phoenix yelped, about to stop her from rising but the pain was  
the least of her worries. "W-Where's Julianna? Where's Derek?" she asked breathlessly,  
still clutching her shoulder. Maya had already separated from the group, returning with  
the highly confused, gurgling baby, handing her to Angie. With Julianna, Angie  
momentarily forgets her pain and cradled her close, a small smile playing on her face.  
One person was still out of the equation.

She looked at the group with hardened eyes covering distraught. "Where's Derek?" she  
asked once more. The young girl who dressed exactly like Maya except with brown hair  
tied in loops seemed too naïve to know the full situation and twiddled with her fingers  
nervously. She walked away and out of sight. The second tall man with spiky brown hair  
started sweating bullets. Obviously, he wasn't going to answer. Her eyes set on Maya and  
Phoenix.

The attorney duo didn't look at Angie, but instead, looked at each other, sending  
messages through eye contact. They were in a mental debate where they would either in,  
the end, tell the truth or avoid the answer. "I know you might try to cover it up…" she  
said, earning their attention again, "But…" Her disheveled hair obscured her eyes as she  
looked at Julianna again.

Maya glanced at Phoenix but then looked at the ground, shuffling her feet. "It was a lot of  
blood…" Maya informed, "We tried stopping it with pressure and were able to bandage  
it. We're lucky the bullet went through but we don't know if…" "Is he awake?" Maya  
looked up at the interruption. Angie held her attention to Julianna, refusing to let her  
emotions show. "Uh… no…" Maya finally answered. The small girl who had  
disappeared walked back and tugged on Maya's sleeve, "Mystic Maya… it's bleeding  
again…" Maya bit her lip and looked at Phoenix.

"Take me to him," Angie demanded, looking up finally. Phoenix shook his head, "You  
shouldn't move just as much as him. Your leg has a cut almost from you knee to your  
ankle and something grazed your shoulder. You might be bleeding less but it's still…"  
"Mr. Wright…" she growled and Phoenix gulped, _'Why does that voice sound a little…  
scary?'_ "I am aware of the current state of my body," she hissed, "However, you have  
someone who's continuously bleeding and is in need of stitches! If we want him to live,  
you will get me a needle and string and take me to him now!"

Phoenix jumped and hid behind Maya who was equally as frightened. (But since  
Franziska, I think Phoenix has a right to be scared) "Eheh… r-right away madam!" he  
chirped, fleeing from safety to search for a needle and thread. "L-Larry! Help me then!"  
Maya squeaked. The spiky brown haired man leapt, "M-me?" "Yes you!" she barked.  
Larry moved forward, ready to pick Angie up but she shook her head, "I'm capable of  
walking." "Angie, it would be quicker," Maya noted but Angie shook her head, "No…  
just help me up." "But…" "No!" she exclaimed. She covered her mouth and lost eye  
contact with Maya, "I'm… sorry but please, let me walk."

Larry returned to his hiding place, comically crying as Angie and Maya disappeared into  
another room.

oOoOoOo

"Good thing we got Phoenix to rent another room for the Office," Maya explained, "Or  
else we wouldn't have another place for Derek." She reached for the lights but Angie  
shook her head, "No. A bright light might wake him. If you have a flashlight or  
something dim…" Maya smiled and nodded, "Ok! I'll get something like that, but  
first…" The medium guided Angie towards the makeshift bed where Derek lay  
unconscious, pulling a chair along. With everything in order and Angie sitting down,  
Maya left to find a small or dim light source.

A few minutes later, Phoenix opened the door. "Uh… Angie? I have the needle and  
thread…" he said, moving into the room guided by the hall light. "Good," she replied,  
"Now I need Alcohol and any bandages you have left." "O-Ok…" he stuttered. As he  
left, she heard him mutter, "I should probably get a tray…" Angie shook her head with an  
unsettled sigh, bouncing Julianna in her arms.

Maya returned with a lantern. "Nick said we wouldn't need this but I showed him!" she  
cheered quietly. She lit it before closing the door, without knowing it, on Phoenix. The  
crash outside the door called Maya's attention, "Oh! Sorry Nick!" Of course, he was a  
little busy:

"Mr. Nick! What happened?"

"Nick… you have a needle in your arm…"

"I know! Pull it out! Pull it out!!"

Maya placed the lantern on a small side table, illuminating the room pretty well before  
going to assist Nick. This allowed Angie to see Derek for the first time. She couldn't  
have been more horrified, letting out a gasp. His skin was deathly pale, the bandages on  
his bare chest staining scarlet, the deepest being one point closest to her, in between his  
shoulder and, she dare deny it, heart. "Oh my god…" she whispered, starting to shake.

Everyone at the door got their act together at the gasp, entering the room and looking at  
the injured nurse. "Ms. Angie?" Angie's eyes widened as she turned to look at the young  
girl. "Will you be able to save him?" the girl asked. Angie closed her eyes and took a  
deep breath before answering, "I… might, but… with the amount of blood…" She rose to  
her feet, handing Julianna to Maya.

With free hands, Angie unwrapped the bandages to inspect where she would work. A  
perfectly shaped bullet hole was in Derek's chest. It amazed her yet scared her to know it  
was all the way through and sill bleeding at an abnormal rate. Lifting the lantern, she  
brought it over to inspect closely. "You must contact Caduceus immediately…" she said  
finally, a quake in her voice, "Tell them to send someone quickly." "What is it?" Phoenix  
and Larry asked in an instant.

Angie set the lantern down, "… It past in between his ribcage, puncturing his lung and  
has taken out several veins. T… The only way he's stayed alive… so long is by his  
subconscious tapping into his Healing Touch." She hugged her arms as she continued,  
"The best I… I can current do is hold the bleeding back and keep it disinfected until aid  
arrives…" Phoenix looked grave but nodded, striding out of the room.

They all left slowly, Maya taking Julianna with her, and leaving Angie alone with Derek.  
She took the fresh gauze, folding it into a pad and dampening it with alcohol, wiping it  
and then pressing it against the bullet hole. Her lip quivered while she worked, the  
alcohol's sting earning a groan from Derek. There was nothing she could do about his  
back. Tears silently raced down her face and she whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm so  
sorry…"

oOoOoOo

'… _brrring.. brrring…'_

'… _brrring.. brrring…'_

Tyler grumbled as he stopped walking, pulling out his cell phone, and checking the caller  
ID. Leslie stopped as well, still holding his arm. His eyes widened as he read 'Caduceus  
USA' and he quickly opened it.

"Hello, this is Chase..."

Leslie watched as Chase's jaw dropped.

"Right! We'll meet the ambulance there!"

He snapped his phone shut and turned to Leslie, "I'm sorry Leslie but we have to cut the  
date short." "What is it?" Leslie asked. Chase haled a taxi and opened the door, "Its  
Derek! He's been shot and Angie's trying to keep him alive right now!" Leslie gasped  
and hurried over. They entered the cab and rushed to the Wright & Co. Office.

oOoOoOo

Me: Finally…

Readers: (_Carrying pitch fork_)

Me: … I should've thought before posting this huh?

GS: Yep.

Me: Shit… (_runs_)

Readers: GET BACK HERE! (_chase_)

GS: Well, since she can't do the final notes for today, she'll have to post any in the next  
chapter.

REVIEW!


	10. Limbo

Me: (_still in hiding_) MoonCat deserves a prize for guessing correct so far… but what?

Phoenix: Maybe you should decide at the end.

Me: You're into this now aren't you?

Phoenix: … maybe?

Me: (_laughs_) Ok, I better get to work then!

Disclaimer: Don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because they belong to Altus and Capcom.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 10: Limbo

oOoOoOo

"Angie… please go wait with Mr. Wright and his friends…" Leslie said calmly, placing a  
hand on the young nurse's shoulder, "We'll handle it from here…" "…" Angie stayed  
silent, holding the red gauze pad with a quaking hand. Leslie guided her to the door.  
Chase shook his head and looked at Derek. "You probably can't hear me Derek," he  
whispered, "But you have to pull through… for everyone's sake… for Angie's…"

The door closed to the room and Leslie flicked on the lights. "Remember the objectives  
Dr. Chase?" she asked, walking over with the supplies. Chase nodded, "Open him up and  
repair his lung and any other damages present. Let's get started."

oOoOoOo

_He woke up in a daze and looked around slowly. "Wh…Where am I?" he asked the void,  
rising to his feet slowly. Derek lifted his hand to push his glasses up when he realized  
they weren't there. "Huh? When did…?" he looked around, "Ok. This is getting weird.  
Where are my glasses and why can I see without them?" He then looked down, "And  
where's my shirt?" He sighed and walked to the door, reaching for the knob and grabbed  
it. Well, he thought he did._

_Derek grumbled and tried again. "Now I can't open a damn door!" he yelled, trying  
again but then stopped. He looked closely at his hand, seeing the door faintly on the other  
side. "W-What the hell?!" he examined his hand closely, "I'm see through!" He placed  
his hands on his chest, looking down again and finally noticing the hole. "…Oh yeah… I  
was shot…" he muttered, "…! Wait! Angie!"_

"_She's fine…"_

_Derek jumped at the voice and looked around. The voice laughed slightly before asking,_  
"_You haven't been dead long have you?" "D-Dead?!" his eyes widened in shock. The  
owner of the voice appeared suddenly. It was a tall woman with long brown hair and  
coffee brown eyes. She wore a charcoal black suit and matching skirt, a tan muffler  
wrapped around her neck. She looked surprised as well, "Aren't you a bit… young to be  
dead?" "Hey! I'm 26!" he barked._

_She sighed and blinked, "And here I thought you were 23… I'm Mia Fey by the way."_  
"_Oh… Derek Stiles," he replied, "Nice to meet you Ms. Fey." "Please, just call me  
Mia," she said, waving a hand lazily. She looked at him sharply, "Wait, Derek Stiles? As  
in Dr. Stiles, the one who fought against GUILT?" He nodded. She frowned, "It's WAY  
too early for you! What are you doing here?" "I was… shot," he explained, scratching  
his head slightly._

_Mia pursed her lips and tapped her cheek with one finger, "… Tell me more about  
this…" She stopped and looked at a wall. "Better yet, let's listen to her…" It was then  
that Derek was aware that they were standing in an office with four people. He  
recognized Phoenix, Larry and… "Angie…" he whispered. She was hugging something  
to her chest, letting her tears fall freely. Someone walked back in the room, closing the  
door quietly. _"Julianna's sleeping soundly…"

"_My sister… Maya," Mia explained, watching the girl closely. She looked at the smaller  
girl too, "And that's my cousin, Pearl." Derek looked at them, turning his attention back  
to Angie slowly. _"Angie…"_ Phoenix said quietly, _"Please… you need to tell us what  
happened… we need to tell the police right away." _Angie was silent. Derek noted that it  
was his shirt she was clinging to desperately. He walked over to her, placing a hand on  
her shoulder, expecting to phase through only to be amazed when it didn't._

_He heard Maya and Pearl gasp simultaneously. _"What is it?"_ Larry asked but they shook  
their heads quickly. "Angie…" Derek whispered, "... you can tell them… I'm right  
here…" Angie looked up at his voice and turned around, blinking. She didn't see him but  
she could apparently notice his presence. Angie turned back, looking at the shirt now  
resting on her legs._

"… Here's how it started…"_ Angie said, grasping the shirt once more, _"Derek had just  
walked me home from work. He was worried something might happen but I assured him  
that if something did… I would call or go to Caduceus…" "Did he tell you what to be  
careful of?" _Phoenix asked but Angie shook her head, _"No… I don't know why  
though…" _She took a deep breath before continuing. _"He called me later… well, right  
after I listened to my mom's phone message. Derek was about to say something when the  
phone just… died…"

"_I thought she hung up on me…" Derek muttered. Angie sighed, _"I thought he hung up  
on me so I left to get ready for bed. That's when another call came in." "Another call?"  
_Phoenix asked and she nodded. _"I thought it was him so I started up the conversation  
once more but then…" _she looked down, _"Whoever it was yelled at me, telling me I was  
forbidden to talk to Derek… with some… colorful vocabulary…" "Ok, go on," _Phoenix  
insisted._ _Angie nodded and continued, _"The phone call was just a trap. Whoever it was  
picked my door's lock and grabbed me from behind." "Ah… so your reaction to Larry,"  
_Maya said._

"Yes… I'm sorry about that Larry,"_ Angie whispered but Larry shook his head, _"It  
doesn't matter, I understand." _Phoenix tapped his chin, _"So… obviously you escaped  
with Julianna… but how exactly?" "Well, I tossed him into a wall," _Angie answered,_  
"But that didn't knock him out so I smashed the window. Apparently, I cut my leg on  
that…" _Derek stole a glance at her leg, noticing that her right pajama leg was  
undoubtedly brown from dried blood._

"I got a little way, to the park and church, and stopped to use the phone to call Derek,"  
_Angie recalled,_ "But I got off as that man appeared again. That's when he pulled the gun  
out…" _Maya and Phoenix shivered slightly at the mention of a gun. Angie blinked, _"Bad  
memories of a gun?" "No… bad memory of a taser, a mafia gang… a few punches to the  
face… and kidnapping…" _Phoenix replied, sweating. He shook his head, _"Please  
continue." _Angie looked between Phoenix and Maya awkwardly, but then turned her  
attention back on the shirt._

"With the gun out… he ordered me to go with him… back to… where ever," _she spat,  
visibly shaking again. The shaking didn't cease easily_, "Suddenly, Derek grabbed the  
man from behind. They grappled for a bit. Derek got tossed off and almost shot then. The  
man was ready with another shot but… it must have been a dud because it didn't fire.  
That's when we ran… and those three shots…" _She trailed, hugging the shirt again.  
Derek stepped back with a frown, Mia looking at him closely._

"_So that's the story…" she said, thinking. He nodded, "I vaguely remember anything  
after that shot… just that I was having a difficult time breathing." They left the room,  
returning to that empty void with the door he couldn't open earlier. Derek sat down,  
rubbing his forehead. "What's with the door?" he finally asked. Mia looked at the door  
and shrugged, "I wouldn't know… I can't open it either…"_

"_That's the only door to freedom from him…" another voice cut in. Both Derek and Mia  
looked around. The ghostly figure of Sela had joined them, her red eyes just gazing at the  
door. She seemed to faze slightly. Mia blinked, "You're trapped by an earthly force…"_  
"_Unfortunately, yes," Sela said, not turning her gaze from the door, "I wish I could say  
its darling Julianna but…" She closed her eyes and suddenly faded away._

_Derek and Mia just looked at the spot. "It's terrible to see that young woman appear and  
then be forcibly dragged back," a more, familiar voice to Derek said. Derek's eyes  
widened, getting to his feet and looking around quickly. Tall with untamable brown hair,  
just like he remembered and wearing the last thing Derek ever saw him in, a suit and tie._  
"_D-Dad?" he asked slowly. The older spirit nodded, smiling weakly._

With little hesitance, Derek walked over and embraced his old man. "It's good to see you  
again…" his dad said, "But this is a worst state to meet once more…" "Why's that?"  
Derek looked confused. Mr. Stiles sighed, "You're having a near-death experience. That  
bullet isn't meant to kill you…" "I figured as much…" Derek mumbled. Father and son  
let go. "I'm glad you've been doing so well Derek," Mr. Stiles said. He placed a hand on  
Derek's head and rumbled his hair, "But I see messy hair still runs in the family…"

"_Dad…" Derek groaned, wiping his hair back to the usual state. Mr. Stiles chuckled. As  
soon as he was sure his hair was normal again, Derek looked at his father once more,_  
"_You haven't been able to open that door either?" "Indeed, but I can't step through  
because I have something to do…" Mr. Stiles explained, "Just like that young woman  
over there." Derek had completely forgotten Mia was still present. The two looked up  
quickly, like something had… disturbed them._

"_Derek…" his father said, tone different, "You must get back now." "But…!" Derek was  
about to argue, but Mia shook her head, "Time runs differently near the door. You must  
get back now! It's urgent!" Derek looked between the two, "But what's happening?"_  
"_You'll find out when you return," Mr. Stiles grasped his shoulder, "Also, please… tell  
your mother I still love her." Derek suddenly blacked out._

oOoOoOo

Derek shot up suddenly and regretted it as he clutched his chest.

"Oh my god!"

"AH!"

"Zombie!"

"Larry, he's not a zombie…"

"… right…"

"I'm… back?" Derek asked with a gasp for air. Phoenix nodded, "You're in Caduceus…  
what do you mean back?" "I… no, never mind," Derek replied, blinking, "Can I have my  
glasses?" Someone placed them on the bed and he slipped them on, the room coming into  
focus. Surrounding him was Phoenix, Maya, Pearl and Larry. Chase walked in during his  
scan. "Ah, finally awake!" Chase chortled. Derek out the window. It was midday. "How  
long was I out?" he asked. Chase stopped laughing, "… five days give or take…" "F-  
Five!?" Derek exclaimed, "How much did I miss? My operations! My… oh god… the  
paperwork… Angie's going to kill me…"

Everyone was silent.

"Wait… why isn't Angie here?" They all started exchanging glances at the question.  
Chase walked out, returning with Leslie and… Julianna? _'Huh?'_ the young surgeon was  
once again confused. "What's… going on?" "… Derek…" Phoenix looked grim, "Angie  
was… kidnapped two days ago…"

oOoOoOo

Me: Done!

Dr. Stiles: …. (_grabs scalpel again_)

Me: … dammit… why do you get to be a surgeon again? (_runs_)

Dr. Stiles: (_follows_)

GS: … (_sighs and holds up a letter_) "Thanks MoonCat for the idea of a near death  
experience. Sorry Tama couldn't be in it though. I was thinking about it but I don't like  
getting the chapters too long. Also, if you haven't played Phoenix Wright (I know most  
of you have) Maya and Pearl gasped because, well, they could still see Dr. Stiles… so…  
blah… I'll be back later… until then REVIEW." (_finishes reading_) Well, she could be  
here right now if she didn't keep pissing off the characters… (_shrugs and stares at Edgeworth)_

Edgeworth: I don't remember coming back here…

Me: (_runs in for a second_) And the thing about Derek's dad wearing a suit, at funerals, they  
usually bury people in nice clothing so... yeah. (_runs again_)

REVIEW!


	11. Criminals Play Mind Games

Me: (_hiding_)

GS: Be glad I'm not chasing you.

Me: I know… eek!

Pearl: Hello!

Me: Is this your hiding spot?

Pearl: No… me and Mystic Maya were playing Hide and Sneak!

Me: Uh… you're kinda in my work space… not even at the Wright & Co. Office.

Pearl: … I don't understand all the rules yet.

Me: Ah… well… disclaimer someone?

GS: Fine… since you're too lazy to type one. She doesn't own Trauma Center or Phoenix  
Wright because Altus and Capcom own them.

Me: (_sighs_)

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 11: Criminals Play Mind Games

oOoOoOo

Derek didn't believe it; he didn't WANT to believe it.

"Y-You guys… I just woke up…." he stuttered. They didn't say anything or laugh and  
say Angie was alright and just out. He clenched the white sheets, "How…?" "'How'?"  
Phoenix looked at Derek peculiarly. "Yes! How? Where? And why didn't anyone stop  
him?!" he yelled, startling everyone. It strained his stitches to yell so he flopped back on  
his pillow. Phoenix was nervous now; Derek had never gotten so furious during high  
school.

Maya was silent, frowning and messing with the magatama (Yea, I finally remembered  
the name) on her necklace. Pearl clung to Maya, slightly scared. Larry was just as  
nervous as Phoenix, if not more. "… Ambush…" Phoenix squeaked, "In the middle of  
the night." "Nick!" everyone groaned. Phoenix smacked his head, "I know!" Derek  
remained silent.

"No struggle at all?" he asked after a while. Phoenix nodded, "Nothing… just a picked  
lock. We were all sleeping..." Derek took a deep breath and looked out the window. The  
phone by his bedside started to ring off the hook. Everyone stared while Chase answered  
the phone.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver. After a second, his eyes widened and form became tense. He  
held the phone to Derek, "Its… for you. Derek looked up at Chase and then at the phone, sitting  
up once more and taking the phone, "Hello?" _"Finally awake Stiles?"_ a deep and venomous  
voice asked, a deep throated laugh following. Derek's eyes snapped open, demanding, "Who  
is this?!" "_Temper, Dr. Stiles…"_ they said, _"I haven't had fun yet…"_ Derek's hold on the  
phone tightened and the man laughed again. _"I can sense your anger…"_ he jeered, _"… I know.  
We'll play a small game…"_ "A game…?" Derek asked, biting back his disdain.

"_Yes… a small game," _the man assured, _"I give you a clue… and you find me… Find me,  
and all of this is a bad dream but… take too long and you'll never get her back… well,  
she'll never be the same… a fiery spirit, just waiting to be broken… and, you can't have  
any help." _"Fine!" Derek snapped. _"Ah... just a clue Stiles…" _the voice sneered,_ "All I'll  
give you is… slavish devotion…" _The voice disappeared, replaced with a long buzz. The  
connection had ceased.

Placing the phone on the bed, Derek clenched his hand till they started turning ghostly  
white. _'Slavish devotion? What the hell does that mean?!'_ he thought angrily. Chase  
picked up the phone and hung it up. "What did he want?" he asked, making Derek look  
up. Derek shook his head, "I can't…" "Come on…" Larry said, "Tell us…" Derek shook  
his head, "He's listening right now. You can't help." "Let us. It's our faults she's gone  
now…" Phoenix said, "You're gonna need all the help you can get. Derek, you're  
messing with a kidnapper who could be a murderer or a rapist…"

"I don't want you guys getting hurt," Derek muttered. Maya waved a hand, "Been  
there… we're involved now anyway!" "… Slavish Devotion," Derek replied, gritting his  
teeth. Everyone looked perplexed. "What?" Larry asked. Derek sighed, "Slavish  
Devotion… that's all I'll say." Phoenix heard something and felt his hair stand on end.  
Something seemed to freeze in time and the color in the room changed. He finally  
remembered the feeling as chains appeared, covering Derek and two familiar red lock  
appearing.

'_Uh oh…'_ Phoenix thought with groan, _'Psyche Locks… Derek's hiding something about  
this man…'_ He stood up, "We'll be back later Derek…" The surgeon, now patient,  
wasn't paying attention anymore and instead was gazing out the window, a solemn look  
in his eyes. Phoenix nodded at Maya, Larry, and Pearl. "It was nice seeing you again  
Tyler…" he said and Chase nodded, stepping aside.

"What's the plan Nick?" Larry inquired as the group marched down the hall.

"My plan…" Phoenix stated, "… Is to pay Edgeworth a visit…"

oOoOoOo

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was actually harder to find then Phoenix thought. They  
decided to split up after finding his office to be empty. Maya reported him not to be  
lurking inside or near the Court House. Larry buzzed down to his apartment but no avail  
after knocking fifty times. Pearl, being braver than the others, went to Franziska's  
apartment and was able to pry a location as to where Edgeworth would be at 2 PM on a  
Saturday.

It was a small, family run café, but from a side glance, nobody taking a quick look would  
realize it was a café. There was no big sign and no flashing lights, just a few small tables  
spaced about with umbrellas for the upcoming summer weather, easily mistakable for  
being owned by the ice cream shop next door. Edgeworth was sitting at one of the said  
tables, legs crossed, a newspaper in his hands and a cup before him on a small plate.

"Nick," Maya whispered, tapping on his shoulder. Phoenix glanced back, "What?"  
"Won't he be upset if we just… you know, interrupt him suddenly?" she asked, tapping  
her temple, "He seems like the type who might…" "Well, we'll just have to make our  
presence known," Phoenix answered. Maya looked at him incredulously, Pearl looking  
between them. Phoenix nodded to Larry, who nodded back, grinning slightly.

Almost in an instant, they were seated at the table, staring at Edgeworth. "…." Edgeworth  
lowered his paper as a pickling sensation raced up his spine. First, he glimpsed at  
Phoenix then turned his gaze on Larry. "What do you two want?" he hissed slightly. His  
temple throbbed as Maya and Pearl walked over. "Oh great… it's the whole gang…"  
"Edgey… don't be that way…" Larry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well... tell me why I shouldn't be upset," Edgeworth growled, grasping his paper tightly  
and lowering it more. "It's my day off… I'm trying to relax for once…" "We just need  
your help with something," Phoenix said, grinning. Edgeworth lifted the paper, "If it's  
about the trial coming up, forget it…" "No! Wait… what are you talking about? No,  
never mind. It's about something else," Phoenix was tripping over his words. Edgeworth  
closed the paper, "You won't let me finish enjoying my day until I help huh?" The four  
nodded in a heartbeat.

Folding the paper precisely, he set it on the table, taking a sip from the cup. "Ok, spit it  
out…" he ordered, frowning. Phoenix looked nervous, "R-Right… uh, where to start?"  
"Edgeworth, there's a man named Derek Stiles currently in the hospital," Maya  
intervened, "And all he'll tell us is 'slavish devotion'. What does that mean?!"  
Edgeworth looked momentarily confused, "What? You have to explain the entire  
situation…"

With what little they knew the explanation took about thirty minutes, by which, in the  
end, Edgeworth had closed his eyes, deep in thought. "So… after the phone call, he was  
rather… unresponsive except for that one… statement…" Edgeworth noted, earning  
round the table nods. His brow furrowed, "Slavish devotion… ah. I remember now…"  
"Remember what?!" Phoenix and Maya exclaimed in unison. Edgeworth took another sip  
from his cup, "Slavish devotion… its part of the language of flowers." "Woah, flowers  
have a language?" Pearl asked, biting her thumb, confused. Maya laughed nervously,  
"Not literally Pearly…"

Edgeworth sighed, "The language of flowers is just what they mean by physical  
appearance. Slavish devotion, in your case, is a rare black rose. It earned the meaning  
only by how difficult it is to raise…" "A black rose? …GAH!" Phoenix yelped and Larry  
was shocked. Maya and Pearl gasped. Edgeworth looked around, moving back slightly.  
"We should tell him!" Maya squeaked. Phoenix was on his feet, "I know! Let's go!" It  
was back to a cab and back to Caduceus. Edgeworth just humphed, opening his  
newspaper again.

oOoOoOo

Phoenix lead the charge into Derek's room only to find…

It was empty.

"What?!" he yelled, stopping at the frame. Larry dashed off, "Tyler! Where'd Derek  
go?!" Chase shook his head, "While you guys were gone… he figured it out and left. We  
can't keep him here…" "Why the hell not?" Phoenix demanded, "He's playing into that  
criminal's trap!" "Don't raise your voice Nick!" Chase yelled harshly, "Remember we're  
in a hospital." Phoenix and Larry buttoned their lips. "Now," Chase continued, "We are  
not allowed to keep patients here when they are discharged. They can stay if they want  
but if they want to leave, they can!"

"At least tell us where Mr. Derek has gone!" Pearl exclaimed, "There's nothing keeping  
you from telling us that right?" Chase looked surprised, "Wow… a kid's yelling at me,  
but you're right. He left to Sela's house…" He turned towards the office counter, pulling  
out a pen and writing on a small piece of paper. "Here…" he said, holding the paper out  
to Phoenix, "It's the address… you can't miss it."

….

….

_In another location…_

_A tall, foreboding manor stood before Derek. It looked unlived for years with vines  
climbing the walls and the windows black against the fading afternoon sun. The  
intimidating height kept Derek out, but by placing a hand on the gate, he went in._

oOoOoOo

Me: Chapter 11 for you guys! The next chapter won't be up until that picture I posted on  
my dA account is completely colored. Sorry, it's because of a slight writer's block and  
because I have a lot to do once more.

GS: You piled work again.

Me: I know… expect to find out Angie's condition at least in the next chapter.

GS: … Condition? (_pulls out a knife_)

Me: N-Nothing bad! Eep!

REVIEW!


	12. Searching for the Answer

Me: I don't like death threats! It keeps me from wanting to type! And I thought you were  
doing something else…

Dr. Stiles: (_shrugs_) I wouldn't worry about that Ms. Author…

Me: Oh right… ehehe… (_sighs_) I should probably write Tales fanfiction again until he  
cools down or something…

Dr. Stiles: Oh well, I guess it's time to start. (_walks out_)

Me: Yeah, I guess so…. Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because Altus and  
Capcom own them respectively.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 12: Searching for the Answer

oOoOoOo

**2 days earlier…**

Angie felt awake but wasn't sure as her vision was blocked. Her eyelashes brushed  
against fabric, a blindfold of some sort was tied around her eyes. She clicked her tongue  
with irritation and reached to remove it only to find her hands wouldn't move. Confusion  
started to fill her mind as she tried again. It started to hurt pulling against the force, her  
wrists burning with pain.

"I wouldn't do that…"

The voice made Angie aware of the second presence. It sounded familiar, deep and  
menacing. She turned her head sharply towards the voice. Shoes fell upon the wooden  
floor with a thump, coming in her direction. Suddenly, it all clicked. Where she was, the  
voice, last night… "Chloroform…" she hissed, "That's a dirty trick you…" The steps  
stopped before her, replaced by the rustling of clothing. Hot breath tickled her face.

"So your familiar with that?" he chuckled. Angie would've glared as she responded, "Of  
course! You used it the first time you tried kidnapping me!" "Yes…" he muttered,  
grabbing her face roughly, "But, if I succeeded that time, that son of bitch wouldn't be  
dying in that hospital." She tried to move back, feeling his face get closer like he was  
going to kiss her.

She mentally gagged as a conclusion was decided.

When he was close enough, she bit his bottom lip, hard.

Angie didn't regret it even when he grabbed her throat, choking her almost into letting  
go. "Urgh!" he hissed, "So… you still have spunk… hehe." He moved away, leaving  
Angie to wonder what he was doing. It didn't take long for his footsteps to be heard again  
and something was tightened in his grasp. The 'something' covered her mouth, tied  
behind her head. She started to squirm but it was futile as the pain returned to her wrists.

"Aw… now you're bleeding… I told you not to move…" he whispered in her ear. She  
moved away from his putrid voice. He obviously wasn't amused, "Fine… I'll check on  
you tomorrow." _'Tomorrow?! But…!'_ she thought. The voice laughed, "You figured it  
out I assume? That's right… no food... no water…" His footsteps faded away as he said,  
"Goodnight 'dear'…." A door slammed shut.

oOoOoOo

**Present**

**Date: May 14****th**

**Time: 7:47 pm**

**Location: Sela Manor**

Derek was hesitant to open the manor door, mostly expecting it to be locked tightly, but it  
wasn't. The door swung back on its hinges with a tap, allowing him the first glimpse of  
the dark entrance hall. It was coated with a light layer of dust from little care after Sela's  
murder, a winding staircase leading higher into the manor stood a few feet away and a  
table with a vase of dead flowers sat quietly in the lonely house.

This didn't mean anything to him.

He was simply there to find the kidnapper.

He left the entrance hall to explore the rest of the first floor. It was a very common and  
simple layout for the floor. The entrance hall led two ways, one to a living room and the  
other, to a kitchen. Everything was covered with a sparse amount of dust, chairs, utensils,  
a couch, some pictures hanging on the walls and a quill pen. _'That's weird…'_ Derek  
mused, _'A quill pen on the ground…'_ He looked up. The living room had another door.

With a quick glance around, he opened the door. It was a small office. _'Must be Sela's  
workplace…' _he thought, taking note of mannequins with incomplete clothing, a desk  
with scattered papers, an ink well on the ground… wait... what? He sighed, _'I'm not an  
investigator… I should keep looking.' _Derek backtracked to the entrance hall and started  
up the stairs.

What met him wasn't a surprise, just an annoying causality. It was a long, unlit hallway  
and doors leading into the darkness. This was going to set him back a good amount of  
time during which that man could be doing anything. He shook his head, _'I can't think  
about that!'_ He looked around and sighed. It would just be a guessing game.

Derek approached the left door closest to the stairs and opened it slowly.

Too dark; he pulled his flashlight out.

With the room illuminated by the small beam, he saw the contents of the room. Boxes  
were stacked high to the ceiling, most average in size but smaller ones jammed in nooks  
and crannies to fill the spaces. Though curious about the contents, the boxes were not the  
kidnapper. He closed the door quietly and moved to the next room.

oOoOoOo

She was tired; her struggles were becoming gradually weaker with every second. That  
man had returned as promised but just to taunt her, tightening the bindings on her wrists  
and leave once more without any food or any water. She was going to die of dehydration  
by tomorrow or, if she was lucky, the following day.

Angie shook her head, _'Lucky?'_ There was no luck in her position. Her health was in a  
dangerous decline from malnutrition. _'This is what he wants…' _she thought miserably,  
'_So I can't fight… so I can't escape…'_ She wanted to curl into a ball and cry but she  
couldn't…

It wasn't possible…

While trapped in her own mental turmoil, she didn't realize approaching footsteps until  
they were right before the room. They were silent, sneaking, confusing to her hearing and  
slightly hypnotizing her to sleep. The knob started to turn slowly. Angie started to tense.

Why is he trying to be quiet?

What if it was a trick?

Was this the end?

She shivered, hanging her head low, prepared for whatever may come. Well, not  
everything…

"Oh my god… Angie!"

The footsteps became quick strides, stopping before her. They kneeled before her,  
reaching and untying the bandana around her eyes, pulling it away. Angie's eyes gazed  
into Derek's copper ones, surprised but too drained to show it. She didn't mind when he  
examined her quickly, his eyes widening. He shook his head and looked at her once  
more. "Don't worry Angie…" he whispered, "I'll get you out. Hold on."

He reached up, starting to untie her hands, giving her a chance to look around for the first  
time. Actually, there was nothing in the room except for a window which must be high  
above their current location. "That bastard…" she heard Derek mumble as he continued  
trying to unknot the bindings. Angie sighed, wincing slightly as the bindings were  
accidentally tightened. "Ah… Sorry Angie…" he whispered, undoing what ever he just  
did.

Movement out of the corner of her eye pulled her attention towards the door. It didn't  
make a sound as someone else walked in. "…!" her eyes widened as it was the same dark  
silhouette appeared, creeping silently forward, a bat or something in hand. Derek  
obviously didn't notice. "Mmph..!" she tried warning him of the coming menace, but it  
came out as a jumble due to the gag. She moved her wrists, cutting them even more,  
making the situation worse as Derek said, "Don't move… I almost got it…"

The figure was behind Derek now, the weapon raised high above their head.

THWACK!

Angie looked up as Derek fell, out cold from the blow. She just saw two eyes, one hazel,  
one grey, staring at her, and a wicked grin on the man's face.

oOoOoOo

Me: I just found this term called Heterochromia on Wiki… It's apparently where a person  
can have their eyes two different eye colors or split colors like part blue and brown. It  
sounds awesome. Kinda like Yuna in FF-X.

GS: Side tracking again.

Me: I know… and yes, before you ask, Sela is old fashioned. Using quill pens still has  
never been odder. Yeah, the kidnapper tried getting Angie when she was leaving the  
market. And about the dehydration stuff…. Only being able to live 3 – 5 days without  
water totally sucks…

GS: … You better not kill Angie.

Me: … Eh, who knows what's going to happen. (_smiles evilly_)

GS: (_smiles_) Dr. Stiles… she's gonna kill your girlfriend!

Me: Oh shit! (_runs_)

GS: Ok readers… you know what to do…

REVIEW!


	13. Search and Investigation

Me: Yeah, how many chapters are left is unknown… haha!

(_Nobody answers_)

Me: Huh… hello?

(_Cricket chirps_)

Me: (_cries_) So… something bad happened in the last chapter… someone come back…  
(_Wind blows_)

Me: (_takes out a doll and hugs it_) I'm all alone… there's no one here for disclaimers…

Disclaimer: She doesn't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because they're owned  
by Atlus and Capcom.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 13: Search and Investigation

oOoOoOo

"This is the place?" Maya asked, looking up. They, of course, were looking at the large  
manor.

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah… this is the place…"

"Holy crap…" Larry was sweating bullets.

"Mr. Nick, why can't you get a place like this?" Pearl asked, amazed at the height.

Phoenix sweat dropped, "I'm not a world renown fashion designer Pearls. I don't get paid  
enough." He moved toward the door and turned the knob. The door glided away from his  
hand, swinging quietly on its hinges. "Ok," Maya muttered, "Not creepy at all…" Larry  
pulled a flashlight out of his pocket, flipping it on. Pearl cringed, "This is dirty…" "Don't  
worry Pearly," Maya said, "As soon as we find Derek, Angie, or that Kidnapper, we can  
leave."

Pearl didn't look relieved. Phoenix looked around, "I highly doubt anything good will  
come from this entrance hall. Let's keep looking." Maya and Larry nodded. Pearl started  
dusting the table but Maya stopped her, "I don't think that's a good idea right now  
Pearly…" Pearl sighed, following after them.

They entered and examined the kitchen. "This isn't going to provide any help Nick,"  
Maya said, tapping her cheek, "Unless you're hungry or something. I told you to eat  
something before we came here. Hehe…" Phoenix turned green, "Maya, I don't think  
there's edible food here. This manor is abandoned, remember?" "Uh, Mr. Nick," Pearl  
spoke up. She had opened the refrigerator door, revealing fresh produce and various food  
items, "Someone bought this at least a few days ago…" Larry walked over too, whistling,  
"She's right dude… This fridge is clean even! There's not a speck of dust anywhere."

Phoenix walked over, examining the fridge, "…! He's here then!" Pearl and Larry  
nodded. "The problem is…" Larry noted, "Upstairs or further in the rooms down here?"  
"Yeah. What do you think Maya? ... Maya?" Phoenix turned around, noticing the absence  
of his medium assistant. He started to panic, looking around frantically, "Maya?!" He  
walked out of the kitchen swiftly, moving through the entrance hall and into the living  
room. She wasn't their either, but a door was ajar on the other side of the room.

He walked over slowly, cautiously entering the new room. Maya stood, transfixed at the  
mannequins, her hand touching the fabric delicately. "… I never got to finish…" 'Maya'  
sighed. Phoenix stood, gaze unwavering, "Sela…" 'Maya' turned around, red eyes  
looking at Phoenix again, "Ah… Mr. Wright yes? I have something for you…" She held  
out the ink well and quill. He looked at the quill and ink, confused. "I believe you can put  
it together," Sela continued, smiling slowly, "Also… upstairs is a room with boxes.  
Something in them will come in handy."

Her eyes rolled back and she fell forward. Phoenix caught Maya with outstretched arms,  
still holding the ink and quill. He pocketed the items and held Maya until she started to  
wake. She shook her head, "Ugh… she drains my powers if she stays too long.  
Something strong is keeping her too close to the human realm." "Can you walk?"  
Phoenix asked quietly. She nodded, getting to her feet but didn't make it more than five  
steps before stumbling to the side. He caught her before she tumbled to the ground  
entirely.

Maya turned scarlet as he lifted her up. "You can put me down now…" she said, slightly  
red. Phoenix obliged, setting her down carefully. She straightened her yutaka, "So… you  
came to find me because…?" "Huh? …O-oh! That… uh," Phoenix scratched his head,  
"Well, we were heading upstairs but you were gone so…" "Oh, well, let's go then!"  
Maya exclaimed, walking out the door quickly. Phoenix bit his lip, "Was it something I  
said?"

oOoOoOo

"Long hallway with doors," Larry whispered and remarked, "Sure… nothing bad is going  
to happen…" Phoenix punched Larry in the shoulder, "Shut up…" "But… it's like that  
horror movie! Where those kids go in that house…" "Larry, that's like… half the horror  
movies you've seen…" Phoenix noted, looking at Larry who just sighed, "Let's just look  
behind door number one then…"

They walked up to the door on the left, closest to the stairs and opened it slowly. The  
flashlight beam illuminated the hundreds of boxes piled in the room, unlabeled and sealed  
shut with tape. "There's nothing in here…." Pearl said, "But more dust and these  
boxes…" Phoenix shook his head, "Sela said that something in these boxes would help  
solve the case." "Something will help us find Derek?" Larry asked. _'Oh right… he's  
never seen a channeling has he?' _Phoenix wondered.

The young defense attorney walked over to the boxes, slowly peeling back tape on the  
closest one to view the contents. It was filed, high to the brim, with photos and small  
statues. Heh, good thing it wasn't on top of the pile then. He moved over to the next.  
"Larry, I could use some light…" he hissed, looking for the tape. Larry shuffled over,  
lighting the area enough for Phoenix to peel back the tape and open the box. "Baby  
clothes?" Phoenix asked, perplexed.

"What?" Maya walked over quickly and pulled out a small shirt, "… Hey! These must be  
Julianna's clothes!" "Already stored away? That's ridiculous…" Phoenix muttered. Maya  
shook her head, "Unless whoever packed this was planning to rid of Julianna as well."  
She placed the shirt back into the box, letting Phoenix reseal it. They went through  
several more, opening and sealing them, leaving a lone box in the corner. He grabbed it  
but grunted at the weight. "Ugh…. Larry, help me with this…" The light faded as it was  
traded off to someone else before it returned to the two men.

With a few grunts and stumbles, they finally placed it on the ground. Pearl held the  
flashlight, revealing the tape. Maya grabbed it and pulled it back slowly. The four looked  
at the contents. "School supplies?" Maya pulled out a binder. Phoenix pulled out an old  
textbook, Larry, an old sewing kit. Pearl pulled out a thick book, looking at the cover and  
sounding out the words to herself. She turned to Maya, "Mystic Maya, what's a 'High  
Skwel?'" "Huh?" Maya looked at the cover, "Oh, a high school! It's where people like  
Nick and Larry go to get education." "Oh," Pearl looked at the book again, flipping it  
open.

Suddenly, Pearl caught everyone's attention with a surprised gasp, "Mr. Nick and Larry  
are in here! And so is Mr. Stiles." Phoenix and Larry looked at the cover, eyes wide.  
"That's our yearbook!" Larry exclaimed. Pearl handed it over to Phoenix who flipped it  
open. Indeed, there were their high school photos. He flipped the pages, remembering the  
four years with each turn. The turning stopped and he looked at the picture. The  
sophomore page he came across had a picture of Scott and Sela, both smiling. He then  
realized that Larry, Derek, and him were in the background, laughing.

"Larry… you remember Sela, right?" Phoenix asked, looking at his spiky haired friend.  
Larry nodded and smiled, "She was so sweet but always quiet. I told you, I was surprised  
she even talked to us. That… and her brother was kinda weird." "Her brother…" Phoenix  
trailed. "Yeah, remember? Scott, usually serious, protective of Sela, maybe a little over  
protective," Larry stated when Phoenix cut in, "And? Anything else you remember?" "…  
Oh yeah, Scott kicked some guy's ass during school…" Larry tilted his head, thinking.  
Maya punched him in the arm, "Hey! Watch what you say around Pearly!"

Phoenix closed the book, "This is what Sela was talking about. This was the other  
'something' she was talking about." "That's good and all, but we haven't found Derek or  
Angie… or the odd stalker guy," Larry sighed. Phoenix nodded, "Let's go th--" "Hold it,"  
Maya said, strolling over to Phoenix. She looked at his suit closely and then pulled  
something out. Phoenix flinched, "Ow! What did you…?" "You have a habit of getting  
pinned Nick," Maya laughed, showing a small needle to him.

He grimaced, shock lancing down his spine, "Not again…" "It's just a needle, don't be a  
baby…" Maya said, rolling her eyes. Phoenix groaned, "Whatever… let's go… and  
Larry, stop pinching my back. It's starting to hurt."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Larry was still by the box, making the motion to close it. Phoenix was confused, his back  
was burning. He looked around, eyes stopping on the younger medium, "Pearls?" Pearl  
bit her thumb, "Mr. Nick, I can barely reach Mystic Maya's back. I don't think I could…  
'pench' you." "Then… Maya?" he asked, starting to become scared. Maya shook her  
head, "Why would I pinch you? It's not like today's St. Patrick's Day or something?" It  
was just intensifying, spreading through his body.

"Mystic Maya? What's 'St. Pat-er-ick's Day?'" Pearl asked.

"Well Pearly… it's…" Phoenix didn't hear Maya's explanation. Searing pain shot down  
his spine, hard, making his legs quake and forcing him to his knees. He felt hands on his  
back as he placed his hands on his head. It all slipped away as it became dark before his  
eyes.

oOoOoOo

Me: I remember now! GS called Dr. Stiles and I was chased out of the room! (_skips back  
but finds the room empty_) Huh?

Leslie: (_walks in_) Oh, your back!

Me: Where'd everyone go?

Leslie: (_thinks_) Well, Dr. Stiles is with the kidnapper…

Me: Oh yeah…

Leslie: GS walked out while you were gone, laughing…

Me: Oh... (_grumbles_)

Leslie: And that's it.

Me: (_pouts_) Hmph! I'm leaving then! (_walks out_)

Leslie: …

REVIEW!


	14. Diagnosed and Manor Business

Me: (_looks around_) Ok… someone come back…

GS: (_walks in_) Hello.

Me: Yay! You're back! (_dances but then stops_) Oh… you might leave again after this chapter…

GS: And what does that mean?

Me: Uh… badfishandmonkeywithtreelunchingdoomnessandblah!

GS: …. (_pauses and rewinds, reading the sentence. Finishes and hits play_)

Me: (_smiling_)

GS: …

Me: …

GS: …

Edgeworth: …

Me: … When'd you get here?

Edgeworth: … I don't know… (_walks out_)

Me: (_sweat drops_) Ok, time for disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because both are owned by  
Atlus and Capcom respectively. (_Though I wish I did…_)

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 14: Diagnosed and Manor Business

oOoOoOo

Fluorescent lights, flicking on above his head forced Phoenix's eyes to open with a few  
rapid blinks. It was not that manor room with boxes, but a pale room with the smell of  
bleach and alcohol, an awfully clean room. Looking down at his arm, he saw a needle  
inserted in his vein, a long, clear tube attached and an IV dripping down, into his body.  
His spine tingled angrily, making him wince slightly as he rose up a bit.

The door started to open.

A tall woman with a curvaceous build strolled in, her heels clicking against the ground.  
Her sharp, silver eyes pierced his black (or blue?) eyes, tossing back her equally silver  
hair. "Well, Mr. Phoenix Wright…" she said, stopping by his bedside, "Do you know  
where you are?" Phoenix thought for a moment, "By any chance, Caduceus?" The  
woman nodded. She held up a manila folder, "You know what this is then…"

"… Test work?" Phoenix asked cautiously. Once again, the silver-haired woman nodded,  
opening it. It was too quiet for him as her eyes scanned the pages, no change in her sullen  
expression. "Uh, how am I here exactly? What happened?" he questioned. The silver eyes  
looked at him again, "According to a young woman, you fainted after complaining about  
pain in your back. She also gave us this." Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out a bag.  
Inside was a small, metal sliver; a needle to be exact.

Phoenix was shocked, "What's wrong with the needle? What's going on!?" The woman  
kept her cool at the outburst, letting him glare for a bit. She shook her head, "We aren't  
exactly sure, but the Chiral Reading was positive around your back. You have a strand of  
GUILT Mr. Wright. The needle was contaminated with z-cells." His eyes widened and  
his jaw dropped. The pain slightly intensified within his back. "…. What's the chance  
I..?" "Survive?" she cut him off and smirked, "Your lucky I was in town. Your chances  
are high."

He sighed with relief but then became stiff as the manor flashed in his memories. "Wait!  
Derek and Angie! The manor!" The incoherent words grabbed her attention immediately.  
She leered at Phoenix, "What about Derek and Angie? …Do you know where they are?"  
Phoenix nodded quickly, "And the kidnapper! You have to save them! Call the police!  
Tell Larry to get them moving! Tell Maya to--!" His exclamation was cut off as the pain  
shot throughout his body and he shrunk.

The woman bit her lip. She brought a headset to her mouth, "This is Naomi. Get the OR  
ready. Wright needs to undergo surgery right now before the case worsens." A response  
of 'Right away Doctor' came through the other end. Phoenix gained some control over  
the pain, "What about the police!?" Naomi glanced back, raising the set again, "And also,  
tell the Director to call the police immediately. Derek and Angie are being held at the  
Sela Manor."

Naomi sighed, placing the radio set down, "Mr. Wright… you are aware that… 5 hours  
have passed since your arrival…" His eyes widened and she nodded as another doctor  
stepped in. "Anything… could've happened during that 5 hour pause…"

oOoOoOo

**3 hours earlier elsewhere…**

Icy water splashed against her face, making her spring awake with a gasp. The room was  
dark to her vision, the blindfold must have been returned after Derek was taken away.  
Her heart ached as she remembered the surgeon dragged away. "Finally awake then  
honey?" It was that horrid, sickeningly sweet voice crooning to her, a bucket clinking  
against the ground. Oh, how Angie wished she could've glared. Her hands were bound  
behind her back once more. Something surprised her, however, was the fact she wasn't  
dead.

"Surprised? I've been forcing you to drink water ever since that… surgeon broke in. I  
wanted you to be alive, but just for now…"

"Now?" she asked. Her voice cracked slightly from the lack of use for the past three days  
by now. Footsteps approached and then stopped before her, kneeling. She felt his breath  
against her face again as he whispered, "I have a business to continue sweetie. If you're  
lucky, I'll have to keep you alive for 10 months… but I can't say much for the fool."  
Angie inclined her head away, only for him to pull her attention back by grabbing her  
hair forcefully in a yank.

She bit back a yelp as he hissed, "Don't think you'll get away this time for biting. I took  
that gag off for only one reason…" "What reason?" she growled, receiving another  
painful tug. "Because," he continued quietly, "I want him to her you yell, pled for me to  
stop." Her eyes widened behind the blindfold and she started to struggle against her  
bindings. It was stopped with another pull at her scalp, harder, making her rise to her feet  
quickly. "I told you, nothing you do…" he snapped, grabbing her arm, "Will make me  
'free' you again…"

With a quick turn, Angie was tossed to the rough ground, landing heavily on her right  
shoulder and scrapping it thoroughly. A small cry escaped her lips and she tried to stand  
again, but with one foot, he kicked her down again. "I wonder if it would've been more  
painful for him to watch…" he chuckled. He kicked her again, forcing her to roll over  
onto her back. She felt him looking at her, up and down, muttering, "Just like the  
others… perfect…"

She flinched as his calloused hands touched her neck and he hissed, "Anymore funny  
business…" He left it hanging as his hand traveled down, over her breast, across her  
stomach and stopping on her thigh. It started to slide dangerously closer to the one place  
she dare save for marriage. Angie tried moving away once more but both his hands  
stopped her from fleeing. "You must be a virgin…" he sneered, "I know just how to fix  
this…"

As Angie's nightmare twisted even more, she tried to fight what he had wanted, her  
screaming, her pleading to get away, but she started to lose the battle. With every motion  
to leave his wandering touch was met with pain, every try to fight back almost resulted in  
death. But, wouldn't death be better? A final escape?

When he finished, he left her once more in a crumpled heap, alone in the dark, silent tears  
dampening the blindfold, even passing to the ground after a while. Almost far away, she  
heard a fight, Derek's voice demanding where she was but then a cry of anguish, more  
affliction to his already weakened body as well. She blacked out.

oOoOoOo

Me: Don't worry! We'll check up on everyone later. Oh, and note that I'm not good with  
those… vague scenes because I'm still kinda 15 and I want some of my still readers  
reading…

(_silent once more_)

Me: …. Huh? GS? Where'd you go? Phoenix? Angie? Dr. Stiles? Wait, why do I want him  
back?

(_Cricket leaves the room_)

Me: (_sobs_) Why is this happening?

REVIEW!


	15. Catching the Culprit

Me: Lonely… I'm so lonely… I have nobody…

Pearl and Maya: (_look into the room_) …. (_back away slowly_)

Me: I'll start typing… I hope someone comes back… T.T

Disclaimer: I still don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright, Atlus and Capcom do.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 15: Catching the Culprit

oOoOoOo

"Get up…"

A direct order from a superior? She was too tired, her body aching and refusing to move  
an inch.

"I said get up…!"

A little more intense but still, her body refused to react.

"Get up bitch!"

A forceful tug at her hair again made her gasp, rising a bit, but it was too slow for his  
liking. The cold, rocky ground scratched her knees as he forced her to raise more, up to  
her feet. She winced as he grabbed her bruised arm roughly, making her walk as he did.  
Where were they going? Why did he wake her? Wasn't he done? Couldn't she just sleep  
until she died quietly?

Angie wasn't aware that the man had led her to another door until he jerked her out of her  
contemplations. "Pay attention!" he snapped, "I want you to see something…" He opened  
the door, letting it creak on its hinges. "Doctor… I have someone for you to see," he said,  
laughing slightly. _'Doctor…?! Derek!'_ she thought, trying to pull away from the man  
again. She didn't want Derek to see her like this, but the man held his ground, yanking  
her back and slapping her soundly across the face.

"Don't…!"

His voice was faint, low but from what, she wasn't sure. The blindfold loosened and fell  
to the ground. It was the first in a while she could see but it took a while to focus. Her  
eyes widened. Blood was caked in his matted hair down to his chin from the earlier blow  
when she last saw him but… the cries of anguish now had an answer. Cuts differing in  
depth and size covered his chest and arms, one opening his earlier bullet wound and  
allowing it to bleed freely once more. She was relieved his ulnar artery had been missed  
but still, there was an awful amount of blood.

She looked at his eyes, full of pain and fury, a look she had since lost. "Like I told  
you…" the man said, lips curving into a smirk, "She's mine. I made sure of it." Her  
pulled her head back and licked her neck. Angie felt sick, shaking slightly. Unannounced,  
he forced her closer to Derek, making her face him. "Any last words?" the man cooed.  
Derek had been shocked into silence, gritting his teeth hard. "…I'm sorry…" she  
whispered, grabbing his attention.

His eyes were full of distraught as he shook his head, smiling weakly, "It… wasn't your  
fault…" That surprised her even more but before she could reply, the man shoved her to  
the ground. "Ok enough…" he hissed, pulling out a dagger. She didn't have time to react  
as he made a swift slicing motion, cutting her leg open again. "Leave her alone you  
fucking bastard!" Derek yelled as she shrieked. The dagger missed him barely, some of  
Angie's blood dripping from the blade, onto his shoulder.

"Keep your mouth shut… she's my property. I can do as I please…" the man turned,  
grinning wickedly, "You've changed so much since High School. No more goofing  
around huh?" He pulled out another knife, raising Derek's hand. "You work so hard to  
save lives with these hands now…" The knife rose and was brought down swiftly,  
impaled through Derek's palm and into the wall behind. He yelled as pain shot through  
every fiber of his being, unbearable. Blood seeped slowly out of the new wound, dripping  
sluggishly to the floor.

His vision was fogging over again, but then, his other hand was moved just like before.  
"I'll make sure you **never**…" the man growled, raising the third knife, "Save anyone…  
again!" Derek's yell rang throughout the manor, echoing beyond the walls even. The man  
backed away to see his handy work with a smirk. "I must take my leave… " With that, he  
backed out the door, locking it.

oOoOoOo

**3 hours, 20 minutes…**

"We have arrived at the scene where it is reported that a surgeon and the missing nurse  
have been found. The police and ambulance are ready to rush in now!" Sherry said into  
her microphone, facing the camera. "Detective Gumshoe! The door!" the chief barked.  
Gumshoe sighed, "Right sir." With a crash, the door was smashed off his hinges, flying  
into the dusty hall. Detective Gumshoe coughed as dust filled his lungs, slowly getting up  
and dusting the rest off his jacket.

The police started to fan out on the premises, Gumshoe and his small group taking to the  
stairs. They opened door after door, revealing nothing but boxes, a child's room,  
bathroom, etc. Finally, a clue of life, an empty room but with ropes hanging on the wall,  
the knots covered with dried blood. An officer inspected the ropes carefully before  
answering, "A few days old. There's a chance they might've been moved." "No, Mr.  
Wright was here just 5 hours ago," another replied. The inspector shook his head, "He  
was out for 5 hours. Who said the perpetrator wasn't startled by the groups' arrival?"  
"Grr… Gumshoe! Get over here!"

Gumshoe jumped but then rushed out of the room, coming face to face with his chief  
trying to open yet another locked door. The chief moved aside, "Well, break it down…"  
Her complied, running at the door but slamming into it instead, falling back to the  
ground. It hadn't moved an inch. "Uh, chief, we might need to try something…"  
"Gumshoe, try once more," the chief ordered.

He shook his head, getting to his feet once again. "Detective Gumshoe seems to be  
having trouble breaking this only door down," Sherry reported to the camera, "But he's  
not giving up. He's ready for a second go." With a yell, he charged the door, turning it  
into splinters and making dust rise, obscuring everyone's vision for a second. When it  
cleared, it was utter silence, Sherry being the first to speak again by turning to the camera  
and ordering, "Turn it off. Turn it off now!"

They couldn't help but stare at Derek's almost crucified form, his head tilted forward like  
he was in a deep sleep. Farther away, quivering in the corner but sleeping was Angie,  
unaware of the arrivals. "Get the medical personnel now!" Sherry barked at her  
cameraman who jumped and ran away. Gumshoe, his chief and the reporter Sherry  
entered the room carefully, mindful of the blood almost everywhere.

It didn't take long for the hospital employees to infest the room quickly, darting over to  
Derek and Angie fast. Trouble was brewing as Angie stirred, eyes snapping open and  
locking onto the group. "N-No… get away…" she whispered, glaring and backing away.  
The medics flinched back slightly but a braver one, a man, stepped forward, "Miss  
Thompson, we're here to get you out of this place." He reached forward but she shrunk  
back ever more, shivering violently from pain coursing from the reopened leg wound and  
fear from the unknown male before her.

"Come on…" he was starting to get impatient, but then safety appeared as Cybil entered,  
gasping at the sight of Derek. She bit her lip, walking over to the forceful doctor. "Hey!  
What are you, a doctor or and intern? Can't you see you're scaring her?!" she snapped,  
making him back down. "But…! Dr. Myers! She doesn't act like she wants saving! We  
have to force her to---" "Dr. Kale, if you have noticed, she has sufficient bruising on her  
persona to suggest rape. I insist you back away now…" she growled. The young doctor  
moved away from the Iron Vixen, frightened.

Cybil stepped forward, looking at Angie sympathetically, "Angie…" The shaking didn't  
stop, but Angie did seem to calm a bit, but the anxiousness stayed all the same, "Dr.  
Myers… how's Derek?" The anesthesiologist looked back at a group of doctors trying to  
get Derek down without further harm were shaking their heads but Cybil glared. "Hold  
that thought," she whispered back and rose, moving over to Derek. She listened closely,  
no sound of breathing penetrating her straining ears. This was starting to look bad. Cybil  
moved the doctors aside, pulling the dagger out with one tug and taking Derek's hand,  
checking his wrist for a pulse.

…_.. Thump…. Thump…._

Faint, far apart, evidence of a head injury, she looked back at her helping aid and ordered,  
"Get him the hospital immediately!" She pulled out the second dagger, returning to  
Angie. "He'll… be fine…" she said, slightly hesitating. Angie smiled weakly but then  
closed her eyes as sleep overtook her once more. The chief turned away, facing  
Gumshoe.

"Gumshoe, go wait outside. Make sure no one comes into the crime area."

"Yes sir!"

oOoOoOo

Michael sighed, scratching his head slightly as he walked along the street in the early  
AM. _'Get home… go to bed… meet Naomi at noon…'_ he thought, passing by some  
yellow tape, CAUTION written all the way around. It was the shortest way home. "Hey  
pal!" someone yelled. Michael grimaced, "'Pal?'" He turned around.

A scruffy looking detective wearing a green overcoat jogged over to him. "Can't you  
read the sign? This is a crime scene! You can't just waltz in!" the detective barked.  
Michael didn't look amused, blinking as he answered, "I'm sorry if this is the shortest  
way home…" "Home?" the detective looked around but then grinned, "Ah, don't think  
I'll fall for that one!" "What?" now he was confused. The detective pulled out a pair of  
handcuffs, "Only the criminal returns to the scene of the crime!"

"Criminal!?" he backed up, but the detective called to his fellow officers, "Hey! The  
guy's here!"

Michael sighed and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, hitting speed dial. _"Hello?"_  
"Yeah, Naomi, it's me," he said through the receiver. _"Michael! I just got out of surgery!  
Nice timing…" _He smiled but then his brows furrowed, "Naomi, the police are arresting  
me. I can't meet you later. Sorry."

oOoOoOo

Me: Cookie to the person who guesses who Michael is!

Picup: I know who it is!

Me: Shhh! You'll spoil it!

Picup: (_laughs_) Alright.

Me: Ok everyone! Picup is my substitute muse because GS is mad at me and Derek,

Angie, Phoenix, Maya, Pearl and Larry are MIA.

Picup: X3

Me: On another note, I started school again (I'm a junior!) and I can't post as often so…  
yeah… hehe… and I think the Ulnar Artery is correct… the major vein that goes to your  
arm and back… one that if cut is basically like instant suicide. And, Dr. Kale… I'm  
running out of name ideas.

REVIEW!


	16. Her Lost Voice, His Lost Conscious

Me: (_laughs_)

Picup: (_laughs_)

Me and Picup: Hello readers!

Me: This is moving along quiet well!

Picup: Yes it is!

Me: By the way, I'm not going to post Phoenix's operation but I would love it if someone  
drew the GUILT. I have all the information that me and GS… (_starts crying_) Wah! Why  
did you have to go?!

Picup: (_sweat drops and pats her shoulder_) Uh… the data will be at the end... and the  
cookies… Franziska, could you do the disclaimer please?

Franziska: Hmph…

Disclaimer: The foolish author doesn't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because  
the fools over at Atlus and Capcom do.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 16: Her Lost Voice, His Lost Conscious

oOoOoOo

Back to back, room to room, Derek and Angie rested separately in Caduceus USA,  
patients instead of employees. The blonde nurse sat in the white room, silence  
rebounding off the walls as that of a solemn occasion. Her dark-ringed eyes were glued to  
her hands, looking at her bandaged wrists and IV, not actually focused on the items. If  
anyone else walked in, they would suspect her spacing out instead of re-living every  
scene, every detail, the man's eyes, face, hair, hands…

Her blanket started to dampen as tears streamed silently from her eyes once more. It was  
no use to try and forget, to try and talk, and there was no one who could understand what  
had happened or how she was suffering. The first day upon waking, the realization had  
inevitably dawned and she'd tried clawing at her skin, trying to rid of the 'filth' covering  
her body, nails earning blood slowly but surely. Anesthesia was called in after she was  
restrained. Two days passed and she cried continuously, holding her head and trying to  
forget, rain accompanying her sorrow. Four days after and she refused to speak at all.

No one came to comfort her, to console her, or visit anymore since she wouldn't respond,  
mute to the world. Only Derek could, but the room remained empty, his presence nowhere  
to be found. News on his condition after the past week didn't even enter the  
room, Leslie was told to keep quiet about it.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Angie…?"

The nurse didn't look up as Dr. Kimishima addressed her clearly. Kimishima sighed,  
entering the room without permission, stopping by Angie's bedside. Cloudy, celadon  
eyes continued to look into space while silver ones grew evermore concerned. "I don't  
think it's best that they keep Derek's condition from you…" the silver-haired surgeon  
started, gaining a grasp on Angie's attention though she didn't look up. Kimishima let out  
a small sigh, "They didn't want to tell you because… it's just terrible Angie. The tests  
don't show signs of improvement."

Angie's hand twitched slightly on the covers at the news, but she remained silent as  
Kimishima continued. "It's just like… he's trapped in a deep sleep," she said bitterly, "a  
coma… for who knows how long. So far, a week…" The information had shaken Angie,  
physically and mentally. Kimishima raised a hand but Angie flinched away. The older  
woman closed her eyes, slowly withdrawing her hand, "… I… have to go speak with Mr.  
Wright. Excuse me…"

oOoOoOo

Phoenix stepped out into the waiting room, fully dressed in his trademark blue suit and  
red tie. "Well?" he asked, grinning. Maya and Pearl tackled him in a hug. "Nick!" "Mr.  
Nick!" "Nick buddy!" Oh yeah, Larry was there. "Oof!" the four fell in a heap, laughing.  
They were joined by an amused, slightly forced chiming laugh. They looked up from  
their place on the ground, looking into the silver eyes of Dr. Naomi Kimishima. They  
stood quickly before the surgeon.

"Glad to see you on your feet after that fiasco…" Naomi said, smiling slightly. Phoenix  
was still grinning, "Yeah. You really are one of the best aren't you?" Naomi's smile  
faltered slightly but it changed to a smirk, "One of the best? I suppose…" "Suppose?"  
Pearl looked at the woman closely, "Who could be better than you?" "Someone with a  
clear conscience… like Dr. Stiles perhaps…" Naomi replied, the smirk melting off her  
face, replaced by a stern look.

The smiles and grins disappeared as memories returned after all the panic. "… What's  
their condition anyway?" Maya asked slowly, looking grave as well. Naomi lips thinned  
into a line, but she let out a deep breath, "Angie… well, she's awake, suffering from a  
case of malnutrition and severe dehydration. Unfortunately, she seems to have taken to a  
vow of silence. No social interaction of any kind for the pass few days…" "Did she… do  
something else before… going mute?" Phoenix asked. She smiled, "Nothing slips by a  
lawyer. However, I'm not allowed to tell you." He snapped his fingers, muttering,  
"Damn."

"Uh, what about Derek?" Larry looked between Naomi and Phoenix. Naomi sighed,  
"Derek is… alive but unresponsive." Their eyes widened. "You mean a coma?!" Phoenix  
exclaimed, earning a curt nod from Naomi. "Even if he wakes up, there's extensive nerve  
damage in his hands. Whoever it was keeping them captive is trying to ruin his career and  
probably has succeeded." Uneasiness was palpable, cut by a radiating annoyance from  
Naomi as she muttered, "… Idiotic policemen…"

"What was that Ms. Kimishima?" Pearl inquired. The surgeon looked over at Phoenix,  
"Other than the horrors in the hospital right now, Mr. Wright, I have a small proposition  
for you." Phoenix's eyes caught the silver ones in a startled gaze. "Don't take this as  
blackmail, but surgery isn't cheap…" she heard him gulp, "I'm willing to forget the  
payment this time only if you help my boyfriend." "Boyfriend? Ah, Ms. Kimishima has a  
special someone!" Pearl squeaked, clutching her cheeks in aw.

"I… guess you could put it that way…" Naomi turned slightly scarlet, "Well, while he  
was walking home, the police arrested him as a suspect just by walking past the Sela  
Manor during the search and seizure." _'Uh… that has Gumshoe's handy work all over  
it…' _Phoenix thought, sweating nervously, but he collected himself, "I'll see what I can  
do, Dr. Kimishima." "Oh, thank god…" she seemed to have held her breath, "He might  
be in the Detention Center now… Thanks again Mr. Wright."

oOoOoOo

Angeles Bay's Detention Center was about a twenty minute drive from Caduceus USA,  
but that was doubled as the four were driven to riding the bus to the center. "That's it  
Nick, you need to get a license…" Maya growled, rubbing her back as they stepped off.  
Phoenix was rubbing his back as well, "I think your right this time…" Larry and Pearl  
looked fine, watching the two from behind.

Through the doors and down the hall, into a small room split in half by glass, a chair  
sitting before it. "Remember," one of the security guards said, "You only have an hour  
for this one." Phoenix nodded. The door beyond the glass opened. Tall with slick back,  
dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His suit was black with orange trim and in his chest  
pocket hung a pair of sunglasses and what looked like a watch. This man took a seat  
behind the glass.

"Are you Phoenix Wright?" he asked calmly. He looked incredibly bored, like the current  
situation was nothing. "Uh…" Phoenix said, "I am. Dr. Kimishima---" "Yes, she told me  
just a while ago…" the man interrupted, "She hired you to defend me against these  
charges…" _'Man, I really don't like this guy…'_ Phoenix thought but sighed, "If you want  
me to pass you as Not Guilty, you're going to have to talk." The man shook his head,  
"The trial is in two weeks, I don't see the need to hurry." "But every little detail counts!"  
Maya argued.

The man was gritting his teeth, "If it makes you leave…" _'Good… finally getting  
somewhere…' _Phoenix thought, _'Now… what to ask him…?'_ "What's your name and  
maybe, some history?" "…" the blonde glared, "Michael. No need to know my last name  
and I'm currently working at a small laboratory." "That wasn't really history…" Maya  
groaned. Michael shook his head, "That's not important. I have a right not to say."

"Whatever… what's your relation with Dr. Kimishima? How did you meet?" Phoenix  
questioned next. Michael smirked, "You could say… we use to have runs together…"  
"You both worked in the medical field?" Phoenix pressed. Michael nodded, "She was the  
surgeon and I was the assistant and lab specialist."

"Ok, but what was this job?" Phoenix tried once more. Michael looked away, "Like I  
said, it is none of your concern what my job or Dr. Kimishima's was." "But..! What if the  
prosecution brings it up?!" Phoenix yelped but then… his hair stood, the room grew  
discolored before his eyes, and the rattling of chains rang in his ears as Michael glared  
daggers at him. Three red locks appeared, keeping the crossing chains in place. "Like I  
said Mr. Wright…" Michael hissed, "You don't need to know…"

'_Dammit… there's going to be more to this case then I first thought…'_

oOoOoOo

Me: (_eating a cookie_) Yum… Sorry about how this chapter came out…

Picup, Crazy Girl Person, MoonCat and DawningFlame: (_eating cookies too_) Eh…?

Me: (_smiles_) Cookie party with the tea!

Picup: British or something much?

Me: Uh… I dunno… here's the GUILT info!

Name: Apogevma (afternoon. Probably not correct cuz of online translator)

Look like: A salamander or lizard (I like those)

Kills By: Attacking the Central Nervous System in the Spine

Stopped and Killed by: Laser and Scalpel

Me: Phoenix was feeling it digging into his bone, that's what the pain was. Eheh… oh,  
and if you don't know what Phoenix Wright is by now… please stop reading and go find  
out… ASAP… seriously…

REVIEW!


	17. Clues Behind Locks

Me: Hm… two weeks eh?

Picup: Yup! That's what you typed!

Me: …. (_moves it to one week and smiles_) Hehe… Phoenix running out of time.

Picup: O-o''

Me: (_smiles innocently_) What? (_looks at readers_) Incase we want a small recap; we  
already know who the insane rapist/kidnapper/murderer is yes?

Readers: (_nod_)

Me: One thing, has anyone figured out the motivation behind his devious acts of ungodly  
cruelty?

Readers: ….!

Me: Haha! Let's get down to business!

Disclaimer: Author still doesn't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because Atlus  
and Capcom do. (And, if I did, there would totally be a crossover but not this mean.)

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 17: Clues Behind Locks

oOoOoOo

Phoenix furiously dug through what he could get on the case so far that past week, Sela's  
Autopsy included. _'Great,'_ his thought angrily, _'Now he's not only convicted for  
attempted murder and rape, but 1__st__ degree murder that happened 2 months ago!' _Phoenix  
fell back into his office chair with a groan, setting the paperwork down again and  
mumbling, "Nothing… for the umpteenth time…" He covered his eyes which burned  
from staring at the tiny text of documents to the books now piled on the ground.

Leaning back and removing his hands, Phoenix caught sight of the yearbook Pearl had  
found inside Sela's Manor. He outstretched his arm, picking the book off the shelf,  
looking at the cover sadly. Bringing it back to the desk, he opened it, looking at the  
pictures of memories long pasted, the smiling faces of classmates and long forgotten  
friends, activities and the senior prank that year. Why that was a picture, he never found  
out.

He flipped slowly, page to page, looking at the small quotes, questions, and answers, now  
turning through the senior section. He saw Larry's picture, his short brown hair less spiky  
and frizzier, he had forgotten to do his hair that morning. Turning to the next page, he  
saw Derek, smiling, his glasses causing a glare and blocking his eyes. The camera flash  
had been on too high. Phoenix sighed. Derek had yet to waken from his coma, making  
this the two week mark. _'And Angie's not leaving anytime soon either…' _he thought  
disheartened, _'She's just not in the right place to live alone anymore…'_

Absentmindedly, Phoenix had flipped to the picture of Scott and Sela, smiling in the  
foreground with him, Larry, and Derek laughing in the back. _"Yeah, remember…"_  
Phoenix recalled Larry's words, _"Scott, usually serious, protective of Sela, maybe a little  
overprotective…"__'Overprotective…' _Phoenix tapped his chin. He slightly recalled  
something like that. _'He almost kicked Larry's ass too for asking Sela out… wait…' _It  
was then he realized that his whole memory was pulling a blank. He could remember  
Larry asking Sela out but not Scott's original target for injury.

Closing the book quietly, he stood. "Well, if I want to know the whole story, I'll have to  
talk to Scott…" he mumbled and then it clicked. If he wanted Michael to talk about his  
past job, then maybe Naomi would know why he's so secretive about it. Besides, it  
seemed like she was in his mystery past as more than just an acquaintance. The door to  
the office opened and Maya peaked into the room, "Uh, Nick? Any clues?"

Phoenix smirked, "Got two actually."

oOoOoOo

Walking through the sliding doors at Caduceus, Phoenix and Maya didn't know whether  
to be surprised at the number of policemen walking around or just shrug it off. He  
instantly spotted the person he wanted to talk to, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and  
answering a policeman's questions. As they approached, the officer walked away, jotting  
the rest down on a small notepad.

Naomi opened one eye to make sure the man was far out of sight, noticing Phoenix and  
Maya walking towards her. "Any luck?" she asked, now standing at full height, the  
seriousness returning to her face. Phoenix shook his head, "We still have a problem  
concerning the secret Michael is keeping away from us." The surgeon blinked, "Why  
didn't you ask me about this sooner? Come along…" She turned and started walking  
briskly down the hall, forcing him and Maya to jog after her.

"Wait! What about this secret?" Maya called, grabbing onto Phoenix's arm. Naomi  
looked over her shoulder, "You'll have to come along on rounds so I can answer that. I  
can't shirk off my duties." "Ah…!" Maya exclaimed, now keeping in step with Phoenix.  
They hadn't been aware of climbing the stairs or walking onto a new floor until Naomi  
slowed down. A nurse with short, black hair was walking out of a room, closing the door,  
balancing an empty tray in her hand.

"Nurse Sears…." Naomi called, making the nurse turn abruptly. "Huh? Oh, Dr.  
Kimishima…" the nurse replied. Naomi nodded her head towards the door with a curious  
look in her eyes but the nurse shook her head. "By the time she finished, the food was ice  
cold…" she said, looking at the tiled floor, "She was so strong… but I guess even the  
strongest can fall pray somehow…" The nurse sighed, turned around, and walked away.  
Naomi was quiet for a bit before finally sighing, "We'll need a miracle…"

She turned abruptly to face Phoenix and Maya, "That was my last round… well Mr.  
Wright, I have no right to tell you about Michael's past if he wishes to keep it secret for  
whatever purpose." Both the lawyer and medium groaned. "…. But," Naomi continued,  
"Hoffman might give you some information to make him spill." Maya's eyes widened to  
the size of dinner plates, "Wh-What!? You don't mind us forcing him to talk?!" "As long  
as he gets Not Guilty, pry all you want," Naomi grinned.

Phoenix jaw was hanging open in amazement. And they were supposed to be dating…  
He closed his mouth and coughed, "T-Thank you Dr. Kimishima…" "No problem… just  
get the job done…" she said and with that, she walked away as well, leaving Phoenix and  
Maya behind, still startled.

oOoOoOo

Voices came from behind Director Hoffman's door, forcing them to wait patiently  
outside. It sounded like the Director was getting very frustrated with someone but shortly  
after, the argument ceased. Detective Gumshoe walked out and came face to face with  
Phoenix and Maya. "Huh? Oh, hey pal…." Gumshoe looked slightly down. "What's the  
matter Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked. The detective looked up sharply, "It's still detective to  
you! (_sighs)_ That Director chewed me out like the chief pal… I couldn't get a word in  
edge wise."

'_This… doesn't sound like a good time to talk…'_ Phoenix thought, sweating bullets. Well,  
it was probably the opportune moment to get some information out of Gumshoe as well.  
"Did you find anything else at the scene Gumshoe?" he asked, being mindful of the  
detective's shifting attitudes. Gumshoe thought for a second, "…well, we found an empty  
gun. It was probably the one that Mr. Butz was talking about hearing that night…"

_Gun added to Court Records  
---Empty Gun. Something appears to be in one of the chambers._

"… We also recovered three knives…" Gumshoe continued, "And ropes. There's  
something odd though about the knives." "Odd?" Maya asked, tapping her cheek.  
Gumshoe nodded, "Two of them were covered with that coma guy's blood… but the  
third one had blood matching the ropes, apparently from that mute girl, pal." "Oh! What  
did this man do to them! It's horrible!" Maya hissed. "Hey! That's the defendant you're  
talking about!" Gumshoe yelped.

_Knives added to Court Records  
---Three knives from Sela's manor. Two have Derek's blood, one has Angie's._

_Ropes added to Court Records  
---Ropes covered in Angie's blood at the bend._

"That's it?" Phoenix asked and Gumshoe was about to nod but then caught himself,  
"Wait! There was this vial too…" The detective pulled out a small bag with an empty  
bottle, "Our labs have no idea what was inside this thing pal. Maybe you could figure  
something out."

_Empty Vial added to Court Records  
---An empty vial. No clues what was inside._

Gumshoe jumped suddenly, "Gah! I have to be somewhere! Pardon me…" With  
Gumshoe gone, that left the Director's door before them. Slowly, Phoenix and Maya  
entered. An old man looking to be 60 or older with graying hair and beard sat behind the  
desk in the finely furnished room, raising his glasses as he pored over a document. "I  
can't answer anymore questions…" he growled, not even looking up. Phoenix looked  
around, "Sorry, but Dr. Kimishima…" "Dr. Kimishima?" the old man looked up.

"Oh… I thought you were that bumbling detective again..." he said, standing up. He  
looked over Phoenix and Maya before said, "You must be Michael's defense attorney.  
I'm Robert Hoffman…" "Uh, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey…" Phoenix replied,  
scratching his head slightly. He started tapping his chin, "Uh… Director Hoffman... we  
have a few questions about Michael." Hoffman sighed, "I'm listening..."

"Well, first of all, do you know anything about his past workings?" Phoenix asked, his  
eyes shifting slightly. Hoffman nodded curtly, "Of course. If I didn't he wouldn't be  
working here now would he?" "He works here!?" Phoenix exclaimed and Hoffman  
nodded again. He opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope, "I had to write this for a  
pardon for what he did. If I didn't, he'd probably be facing the death penalty..."

'_W-Wow… this must have been serious…'_ Phoenix thought.

_Letter of Pardon added to Court Records  
---A letter by Hoffman pardoning Michael for some past crimes..._

"Anything else Mr. Wright?" Hoffman looked at Phoenix, no change in his eyes what so  
ever. Maya took the question instead, "Uh... if you don't mind, what is GUILT exactly?"  
Hoffman grimaced slightly, "That... would be a long explanation, but..." Hoffman walked  
over to a file cabinet, "It's best everyone knows so they can be treated right away." He  
returned with a file in hand, the tab labeled 'GUILT DATA: COPY 3.' _'Must have a lot  
of copies...' _Phoenix thought as he took the file as well.

_GUILT file added to Court Records  
---A file containing data on GUILT (Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin)_

"Thank you Director... I think we have all the information we need for Michael," Phoenix  
said, unconsciously bowing. Hoffman shook his head, "Think nothing of it. Just get him  
out of custody safely." Phoenix and Maya backed out the door, closing it quietly. _'Ok,  
time to go break those locks!'_

oOoOoOo

Me: For those who want to know more on Phoenix Wright, check out court-records. net  
(without space) that will answer all your questions... except for this fanfiction.

Picup: Well, duh. It's not part of Phoenix Wright.

Me: (_looks around with a sweat drop_) Shh... they aren't supposed to know.

Picup: But you've been saying that for the last 17 chapters anyway!

Me: ... oh yeah... ehehe... Well, I gave away more clues, let's start putting the pieces together  
on how to nap a psycho criminal!

Picup: ... (_starts writing furiously on a piece of paper_)

REVIEW!


	18. The Past Behind Michael

Me: ... (_sweat drops_) When I said you know the psycho murderer/rapist/kidnapper... I  
didn't mean you knew his name. I just meant you know what he looks like and stuff. And  
Michael's eyes are like... icy blue.

Picup: ... (_scratches something on her paper out_)

Me: Anyway, it's time for Phoenix and Maya to find out what Michael is hiding! Oh, and  
for those wondering where Pearl went, she drifted back to Kurain Village.

Picup: Ok, wondering about the absence hehe...

Me: Time to...

GS: (_walks in and stares_)

Me: ...

GS: (_glares slightly_) You felled my idol.

Me: Uh... glad to have you back?

GS: So strong... but now...

Me: ... To the story... I guess...?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because Atlus and  
Capcom do... GET OFF MY LAWN LAWYERS!!

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 18: The Past Behind Michael

oOoOoOo

**May 28****th****, 6:28 pm**

**Detention Center**

Taking a seat in front of the glass, Phoenix requested to see Michael once more. It took a  
while before the mysterious blonde man walked in and took a seat on the other side.  
"Back again Mr. Wright? I believe I've told you everything you need to know for the  
trial," Michael said, looking displeased with Phoenix being there. Phoenix shook his head  
and looked back at Maya. Maya took the magatama off her neck and handed it to  
Phoenix.

As the magatama glowed, the Psyche Locks reappeared, chains rattling and intertwined  
within the red locks clips. "Oh... so you want to try and find out about my past again?"  
Michael hissed, eyes flashing, "I'll never tell you anything Mr. Wright." "Oh, I think  
you'll see it my way before times up," Phoenix said, smirking slightly. Michael glared,  
"Fine, let's hear your... explanations..." Phoenix nodded, ready to take this wall down.

"Michael, I believe that you weren't only hiding it for yourself, but because you were  
also protecting someone..." Phoenix stated. Michael looked up sharply, "Protecting  
someone? Who would I need to protect?" Phoenix reached into his bag and pulled out a  
picture of Dr. Naomi Kimishima. Michael flinched as Phoenix explained, "You  
mentioned meeting Dr. Kimishima on a few 'runs' and also that it was yours and  
Kimishima's job. You refuse to tell us incase Kimishima is implemented during the  
trial."

One lock shook and shattered like glass as Michael gritted his teeth, his glare menacing.  
"Good job Mr. Wright... but that's still not enough to get me to spill," he said, trying to  
keep cool. _'Well... he's right about that...'_ Phoenix thought, tapping his chin. "What  
about this current job Michael, in that small laboratory?" "You have something against  
me working in a lab suddenly?" Michael asked, tone slipping to anger slightly. "No..."  
Phoenix replied, "But more where this laboratory is." "..." Michael was silent as Phoenix  
pulled out the envelope, the Pardon.

"Director Hoffman gave me this," Phoenix continued as Michael stared daggers at the  
envelope, "Apparently, this 'job' you don't want to talk about surrounds something that  
would've gotten you the death sentence if the Director didn't write this especially for  
you. Most likely a terrorist organization would do such a thing to be kept from the public  
eye?" Michael looked away, another lock breaking into thousands of pieces that  
disappeared. He started to chuckle slightly, "I'll admit you are indeed a good lawyer Mr.  
Wright, but I'm still not going into detail."

"No need, you're about to talk anyway..." Phoenix grinned but Michael didn't look  
amused anymore, "Mr. Wright, a terrorist organization would have to have something  
big... a major threat to all human kind." _'A threat to human kind huh..?' _Phoenix reached  
into his bag and pulled out the large file labeled 'GUILT DATA: COPY 3.' "Is this  
enough of a threat to human kind Michael?" Phoenix asked and Michael's eyes widened.  
The blonde man looked away, growling under his breath, "I'll talk... just... get that out of  
my face..." And with that, the final lock disintegrated to nothing, the chains flickered and  
pulled back, unlock successful.

Phoenix leaned back, completely unaware that he had moved forward in the first place  
and exhaled. Maya took her magatama back, tying it on her neck once more. Michael  
looked defeated. "Ok, what was this job?" Phoenix asked once more. With a deep breath,  
Michael looked Phoenix in the eyes, "Just as long as you're prepared for the truth Mr.  
Wright... I'll explain everything..."

'_Score one for Phoenix!'_ he cheered in his mind. Michael slumped in his chair, looking at  
the ground. "My past job... was developing GUILT with the organization Delphi..."  
Michael started. The cheering faded from Phoenix as both he and Maya jumped in shock,  
"What!?" Michael nodded, "This is another reason why I refused to say. That reaction."  
Phoenix took his seat once more, nervous, "O-Oh... uh, continue please...?" Michael  
rolled his eyes at the tone.

"Dr. Kimishima, mind you, was never really part of Delphi. She was just for the money  
after getting 'removed' from her hospital for her... gift," Michael continued, "She kept  
the GUILT alive so we could see the affects on the human body and how quick it could  
kill the human subject. Mind you, the human had to be healthy as well." "That's sick and  
wrong Michael..." Maya mumbled. Michael ignored the comment. Phoenix looked a little  
disturbed as well, but none the less continued, "Why did you quit?"

"Ah... why did I quit? Well," Michael said, closing his eyes, "Shortly after I let  
Kimishima go so she wouldn't get caught in a raid by the police, our leader was captured,  
GUILT infecting his already deteriorating body. Some of us were caught, but I eluded  
capture by some miracle. The few of us left were misguided and slowly getting picked  
off. Naomi called me however one day..." "What did she say?" Phoenix asked. Michael  
growled, "I'm getting there... She explained how she was able to get a job once more by  
turning over what little she knew in exchange for freedom and that I should try the  
same."

"I take it you did so?" Phoenix questioned but he knew the answer already, before  
Michael nodded again. "Director Hoffman is a foolish old man, but he was willing to  
give me a second chance on one condition." "Condition...?" "Yes... I had to make sure  
the Delphi Lab I worked at was completely shut down. Of course, I did so... something  
seemed odd though." "... Go on..." Phoenix insisted. Michael crossed his arms, "Upon  
arrival, one of the GUILT prototypes was missing. Mind you... this was about a month  
ago... maybe two..."

Phoenix thought for a second but Maya was digging in his bag, pulling something out.  
"Was it in here?" she asked, placing the vial before Michael. He looked at it closely,  
"Yeah, that's the one. The GUILT was meant to attack the central nervous system by  
penetrating the spine." "... H-Hey! That's the GUILT Dr. Kimishima got from me!"  
Phoenix exclaimed. Michael blinked, "From you? How's that possible?" "This is all  
making you seem guiltier by the second Michael... how could you do that to Derek and  
Angie?" Maya asked quietly.

Michael, for once, let his serious façade fall as he now looked confused, "Hm? Derek and  
Angie?" "Yeah, they're in the hospital right now for the things you apparently did..."  
Phoenix said, but Michael looked even more confused. Phoenix paused before speaking  
again, "Uh... do you even know your charges?" "Yeah, that's a casual conversation with  
the guards. 'Hey, what am I in here for?'" Phoenix grimaced at the sarcasm, but it was  
true, Michael didn't even know his charges. "Uh, you've been charged with murder,  
attempted homicide and rape," Phoenix stated.

Michael was silent. "Ok..." he seemed to be taking it ok, "... now, who's Derek and  
Angie? And the person I supposively killed?" Phoenix jaw dropped, "What?! You don't  
even know the victims?!" "Unless... is this 'Angie'... Angela Thompson?" Michael was  
looking around again. Phoenix nodded, "Yes..." "Oh, I only know her by name then..."  
Michael looked done talking and Phoenix had enough information to know clearly that  
Michael was one hundred percent not guilty. For heavens sake, he didn't even know the  
victims.

"Thank you for your time..." Phoenix said. Michael nodded, "Right... just say hello to  
Naomi for me..." The blonde left the room, escorted by the security guard. Maya looked  
at Phoenix, "Well, it wasn't him. He doesn't even know Derek, Angie, or Sela. I don't  
think he was acting confused either." "Yeah," Phoenix said in agreement, "Well, we're  
done for today. We'll go back and get some sleep. Tomorrow, we visit Scott."

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile...

**May 28****th****, 10:35 pm**

**Caduceus USA**

**Nursery**

Leslie walked in, checking on the sleeping babies, ready to turn the lights out. However,  
a small whine reached her ears. It was Julianna, her eyes opened wide, kicking her feet  
and waving her arms, about to cry. Leslie moved over quickly and scooped her up,  
"Julianna... what's the matter little one?" Even with her rocking and whispers of sweet  
words, Julianna did not calm down. Something had put her on edge. Leslie tensed as she  
felt a presence behind her...

... Then, the sickeningly sweet voice asking...

"May I have my daughter back?"

oOoOoOo

Me: One more run before talking for forever in a trial! Yay!

Picup and GS: (_stare_)

Me: ... what?

Picup: Now Leslie?

GS: That's just cold.

Me: Huh? I'm not done with the story. Don't assume things.

Picup: Right...

REVIEW!


	19. A New Target

Me: (_pouts slightly_) Weren't expecting the ending? And of course Michael doesn't know  
either of them, because they would know him as well and the lab staff doesn't usually  
come in contact with the other staff. Kinda like in Scrubs... the only guy from the lab  
there is picking up the samples.

GS: ...

Picup: ...

Me: ... awkward silence...

GS and Picup: (_stare again_)

Me: Victor's an exception?

GS and Picup: Type...

Me: (_sweat drops_) To the story! To the story!!!

Disclaimer: Trauma Center and Phoenix Wright belong to Atlus and Capcom, not me.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 19: A New Target

oOoOoOo

Leslie spun around, coming face to face with one hazel and grey eyes leering into her  
eyes, a toothy grin spreading on his face. "My... you might be a good... replacement for  
that other girl..." he said, stepping forward. The room was organized into rows so it was  
easy to walk through but this wasn't a good thing for Leslie right now. He was getting too  
close and his look was devious, troublesome, and menacing.

"Come here sweetie... let's go home... all of us..." the grin widened as she backed into a  
wall. Julianna was crying loud now, but none of the other babies were awakened. Leslie's  
eyes looked around for the door out, locating the door to the stairwell. It was her only  
chance, the main entrance on the other side of the room. He noticed the door, but not  
before she made a run for it, holding Julianna close with one hand and ripping the door  
open with her other.

She started climbing the stairs quickly, one thought in her mind, to find her doctor. She  
only made it up a flight before the door opened again, heavy boots echoing in the well  
along with her heels. The floor she had to reach was two more rounding flights and the  
thundering footsteps behind her kept getting closer. She reached for the door and tried  
opening it. _'No!'_ she pulled at the locked door once more, trying to opening it, panic  
welling in her chest.

The man pulled her back by her scrubs, making her lose hold of the door. He took the  
crying child from her arms, knocking her to the floor in the process. Leslie's head  
knocked against the floor, hard but she managed to stay awake, eyes closed as she bit  
back the pain. Julianna was suddenly really quiet, making her shiver. She opened her  
eyes wide as she found the man hovering over her still, Julianna out of sight. "Are you  
going to make this hard so I have to tie your arms too?" he chuckled quietly, leaning in  
close to her face. Leslie turned away on reflex but he picked her up.

"No! Put me down!" she screamed. He did, only when they were farther from the door  
where her only hope lied behind. Her hazel eyes widened as he clasped a hand over her  
mouth, his other hand holding her hands above her head. "You are going to stay quiet or  
I'm going to cut that pretty little throat of yours..." he hissed threateningly. She stiffened  
and he smiled again, slowly removing his hand from her mouth, "Good girl..."

With his legs holding hers down securely, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small  
dagger. She wriggled in his grasp again, but stopped when the blade neared her throat,  
eyes watering slightly. But...! She had listened, she wasn't making a sound! It moved  
away from her throat so fast, she didn't register what happened until she felt cold air  
against her body. He had cut her scrubs and clothes in half.

Leslie gasped, writhing in his grasp once more but this time, the blade was placed against  
her throat with a gruff order, "Stay still..." She could only comply, feeling the cold steel  
against her neck. She shuddered as his tongue lapped at the nape of her neck. _'No...  
Julianna... I have to save her...'_ She gasped swiped the knife once more, not cutting her  
but her bra. She couldn't hold back anymore, she couldn't let it happen.

"Tyler! TYLER!" She screamed, voice ringing throughout the stair well. The man didn't  
like that one bit and he cut her cheek with the dagger. It didn't hurt but the sharp action  
made Leslie flinch. "What did I tell you!" he barked, dagger waving before her eyes.  
"Guess I have to make sure you stay silent for good..."

oOoOoOo

Tyler stopped in his tracks on his current floor, swearing he just heard someone yelling  
his name, almost in an echo. Now that he stopped to think about it... "Tyler?" another  
voice called to him nearby. He leaned into the room, "Yes Amy?" Amy looked down at  
her hospital sheets, wiggling her toes and biting her lip, "Well, Leslie usually reads me a  
story now... but where is she?"

He smiled, but her words were correct, he hadn't seen Leslie for a while. "Oh, she said  
she wanted to check on Julianna..." "Oh... ok!" Amy smiled, "Can you find her then?  
Maybe Julianna will like the story!" "Of course Amy," he smiled again and walked out.  
The voice he heard, it had to have been Leslie but where...

"_TYLER!"_

His eyes were wide at the yell and his color drained from his face. _'The stair well!'_ he  
thought, running down the hall. The idiotic officers had shut it prior to their leaving and  
locked it. Anyone entering elsewhere would get stuck. His hands moved quickly to  
unbolt the door and open it. Tyler saw Leslie, barely clothed and being strangled instead  
of killed instantly as evident of the abandoned dagger. Unconceivable rage filled him  
quickly and he all but jumped that flight of stairs in his way. "Get away from her!" he  
roared, punching the man square in the face, making him release Leslie. She coughed,  
taking deep breaths of air to fill her lungs. "T-Tyler..!" she wheezed, rising to her knees  
and covering herself with what little remained.

"Leslie..." he kneeled next to her, trying to find her gaze but she avoided his, scared. He  
frowned, brows furrowed as he quickly thought on how to console her. Within his deep  
thoughts, he almost didn't hear the boots banging against the stairs again. Tyler looked  
over his shoulder, saw the glint of the dagger and quickly shielded Leslie. He felt the  
blade pierce his skin, heard his yell intertwine with her scream and then the man's laugh,  
echoing with them. "Just like Derek... just like him...!" A whoosh of air announced the  
daggers return but just to remain burrowed into Tyler's body, hitting the joint between his  
shoulder and arm perfectly.

The man spoke but barely loud enough for Tyler to hear him over his yelling, his left arm  
falling limp. "I have what I already wanted... but this was an excellent consolation  
prize..." he growled. The mysterious man raced away, leaving the two alone.

"_Chase... Dr. Chase!"_

Leslie fumbled with the headset, supporting Tyler as he openly bled onto the tiles. "H-  
Hello?" _"Nurse Sears?" _"Oh thank god! Please! Send help! This man broke in and...  
Tyler he's...!" _"Calm down... explain the whole situation..." _"Dr. Kimishima! We're on  
the stairwell! Please! Tyler needs help! And Julianna, she's been taken!" The headset was  
cut off as seconds later the sirens started to ring throughout the hospital.

oOoOoOo

Me: I was gonna add a little more the end but then I thought nyah...

GS: Why are you so fast at typing now?

Me: It's school! I dun wanna work on homework. (grumbles)

Picup: And now she's upset again... hey, I have a chocolate bar...

Me: ... Milk chocolatey goodness?

Picup: (_nods_)

Me: (_leaps_) MINE!

GS: Here we go again...

REVIEW!


	20. High School Troubles

Me: ... (_smiling wide_)

Picup: ...

GS: What did you give her?

Picup: Uh... a bar of chocolate.

GS: Just a bar?

Picup: (nods)

Me: (_Bites a Jelly Doughnut_)

World: Ah!

GS: No! Bad Author! BAD!

Me: (_drops the doughnut_) Huh? Oh, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because they still belong to  
Atlus and Capcom.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 20: High School Troubles

oOoOoOo

**May 29th, 9:05 am**

**Wright & Co. Office**

"WHAT!?" Phoenix yelled into the receiver, making the caller move the phone away  
from their ear, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SOONER!?" _"Mr. Wright..."_ the caller,  
Kimishima, sounded distant on the other side_, "Please stop shouting. The attack  
happened late last night. The hospital is in a complete lockdown now and Tyler and  
Leslie are resting... I bet the whole hospital can hear you through this phone..."_ "That  
still doesn't explain why you didn't call sooner!" Phoenix retorted. Kimishima sighed,_ "I  
called as soon as I could. I was performing surgery on Tyler's back. That and you didn't  
strike me as the type to wake before 7 am."_

'_Oh, low blow...'_ he thought, holding the phone back. So he had a bad waking record, but  
the surgery was a good reason. "..." he lifted the phone up again, "How serious was it?"  
"_... I'd say serious. He's received a cut from his right shoulder to his left hip and to finish  
it, a stab straight to the left shoulder, right in between his Glenohumeral joint."_ "Uh...  
the what?" he asked. He wouldn't have been surprised if there was a question mark above  
his head. Naomi didn't answer right away as she was shouting orders at someone else,  
"_Hey! I told you guys that I'm the only one going in there now! Dear god, hold on Mr.  
Wright..." _The phone was set down and he heard heels clicking away. _"WHO SENT THE  
INTERNS?!"_

Phoenix jumped at the yell and heard feet running into the hall. There was a silent yet  
stern meeting amongst doctors. It was all over quickly and Kimishima returned to the  
line, _"What was that again Mr. Wright?" _"The joint..." he trailed._ "Oh... the  
Glenohumeral joint is in your shoulder. It allows movement to the shoulder, the rolling  
ability, and is above the Ulnar nerve and Brachial Artery... uh, a major nerve and blood  
vessel." _Phoenix bit his lip.

"_I also have to call Mr. Graham... tell him his niece has been kidnapped..."_  
"W-What? Julianna's been taken?!" he yelped. Julianna was behind this case, hell, she  
might've been the entire reason for the attacks. _"Yes, but the attacker got greedy after  
abducting her though, __and__ tried to rape Nurse Sears..." _Phoenix stiffened, grinding his  
teeth. "Dr. Kimishima..." he said, "I'll go tell Scott... I have to talk to him anyway."  
"_Ah... thank you Mr. Wright..."_ she turned away, muttering, _"Hold on a second..."_ She  
came back, _"Mr. Wright, I must go. Tyler needs another operation in 30 minutes." _"Ok,  
thanks Kimishima..." he sighed. Both cut the line off at the same time.

oOoOoOo

Maya rapped her hand on the door a few times. "Are you sure this is the place Nick? It  
doesn't look anything like Sela's house..." Maya muttered, looking at Phoenix. Phoenix  
shrugged, "Maybe they have that different of taste. Scott never struck me as a very  
materialistic guy." The two unofficial investigators were before a small house, one floor  
at the most, grey in color, and a black oak door.

A lock clicked from beyond the threshold, opening slowly. A dark brown eye peered at  
them closely, the door closing again and more rattling noises coming from behind the  
wood. The door swung open once more, revealing a tan woman with braided hair on her  
shoulder and curled at the tip. She wore an exotic dress, wrapped around her waist and  
hanging over her shoulder, but she looked oddly familiar to Phoenix. "Are you here to  
see Scott?" she asked, rosy lips in a smile. She had a slight accent in her voice.

"Uh, yes!" Phoenix said, slightly louder than he meant. The woman giggled slightly,  
"Well, come in." She moved aside, ushering the two in. Phoenix and Maya walked in  
carefully. It didn't look any different from an average home, cozy and comforting. They  
were escorted to the living room, where the woman stopped and said, "Please, take a seat.  
I'll got get Scott." Phoenix and Maya did so, sitting on a dark blue couch and she moved  
away.

When she was out of ear shot, Maya leaned over. "Nick..." she whispered, "Is she a  
servant or something?" Phoenix shrugged, "I'm not sure. The way she's dress makes me  
think otherwise." "Dress? Oh, what kind of outfit is that anyway? I've never seen  
anything like it!" she whispered excitedly, "It's really beautiful." "Thank you, I got it  
from my mother." Both jumped and turned to see the woman and Scott. They were  
holding hands.

"Oh... Phoenix..." Scott said, looking up. "I guess you've met my wife." Phoenix's jaw  
dropped and Maya's eyes widened in shock. "H-Huh? When'd you get married?"  
Phoenix asked. Scott looked at the woman, "I would say... a year ago... wouldn't you  
Sherry?" Sherry nodded, smiling. _'That news reporter!?'_ Phoenix was getting dizzy  
from all the new information. "Nick! Don't pass out; we have a job to do..." Maya hissed.

Phoenix regained his composure, "Uh... right. Scott, if you don't mind, I have to ask a  
few questions..." Scott closed his eyes, contemplating but Sherry placed a hand on his  
shoulder. "Go ahead... I'll check on the bouquet..." she said. Scott nodded and she walked  
off. He turned his ruby eyes on Phoenix, "Ok... what do you want to know Phoenix?"  
'_Ok, here's hoping he doesn't have locks...' _he thought.

"Ok, first, I wanted to ask about Sela's fiancé, James Miller..." Phoenix trailed. Scott  
shook his head, "You don't remember him? He was at our school too. Very timid, but  
had a crush on Sela. I was very wary about him at first, but, he's a good guy. He's taking  
this hard though. Suffering from depression." "So, you allowed the engagement?" Maya  
asked and Scott nodded, "I wasn't the only one in his way though... that senior asshole  
was."

"Someone in our class?" _'Could this be the guy Larry was talking about?'_ Phoenix  
thought, tapping his chin again. Scott laughed darkly, "Yes... he was so infamous in your  
year... I'm surprised you forgot." His hand clenched into a fist, "That bastard was a  
player... fooling with all the girls he could, breaking there hearts, even making some  
pregnant in the process. Never found out what happened to the babies though. The girls  
always seemed to... drop out."

"He targeted Sela then?" Phoenix said. The three had unconsciously taken seats, Scott in  
an arm chair, and Phoenix and Maya on the couch again. "Indeed... just one day, he  
walked up to her and said she belonged to him. She told me later during Home  
Economics." "Do you remember his name?" Maya asked, sitting on the edge of her seat  
like it was one of her samurai shows. Scott shook his head, "I never did. He left before  
graduation because of something, but not before he tried one last time."

"One last time?" Phoenix asked. Scott sighed, "I'm surprised you don't get it. He raped  
half of those girls and he was gonna do the same to Sela, but you, Derek, Larry and  
James intervened. James told me and well, my anger got the better of me. I was blamed  
for his disappearance for a few weeks after junior year started." "Well, you saw Sela  
before her death right?" Phoenix asked, this being his final question. Scott scoffed but  
then frowned, "Of course I did... I wanted her to live with me, I knew she wasn't safe, but  
she insisted. The next time I saw her, before the wedding... she was already pregnant."

Phoenix fell silent and Maya looked at the floor. Sherry walked in, sad as well, "Scott..."  
Scott shook his head, "Please... excuse me." They watched him retreat from the room.  
Phoenix pondered within his mind. _'Maybe this guy from high school is our main villain,  
but what's his name? Ugh, that hit from Richard did mess with my memory... I guess I'll  
have to ask Larry or Derek... Larry it is then...'_

oOoOoOo

Me: Uh, the few questions left unanswered will be answered like: when's Derek waking  
up? When will Angie talk again? Why did this guy do it anyway? I'm getting there, the  
trial starts next, but of course, we'll only be in for the last part because this is of course  
for Trauma Center more and not Phoenix Wright.

GS: Uh huh, and you've been typing from the Phoenix Wright POV for the last few  
chapters.

Me: Nu uh! The last one was around Tyler and Leslie!

GS: Before that.

Me: ... (_snaps her fingers_) Gah! You caught me! (_runs_)

Picup: Hey! Come back!

World: I don't even know how I got here. XD

Me: (_jogs by_) Derek and Angie to return next chapter! Bye bye!

REVIEW!


	21. Bringing You Home

Me: One week later and the trial has started. Will Michael get a Not Guilty and be a free,  
but guilt ridden man, or will he receive punishment someone else deserves? Only I know!

GS: That why you're writing this, now type...

Picup: Yes! You made me mess up my guesses so finish!

Me: AH!

World: ... I still don't know where I am...

Me: It's the muse second.

World: Oh kick ass! (_dances_)

Me: ... Jelly doughnut...

World: Uh... no, no jelly doughnut...

Me: T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because Atlus and Capcom  
do.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 21: Bringing You Home

oOoOoOo

**June 4****th****, 12:56 pm**

**Caduceus USA**

**5****th**** Floor**

Dr. Naomi Kimishima held the phone, listening to Phoenix as he described what  
happened. (Another reason I didn't want the trial because I don't think I wanna make  
Edgeworth lose another.) _"Man, he was preparing for a month at least. He countered  
almost everything I said!"_ Phoenix exclaimed, but then sighed, _"I might not be on top of  
my game though. This is my first trial in a while."_ "Well keep at it. Remember, you have  
to clear him if I'm to hold up my end of the bargain," she said, tapping her foot slightly.

"_I'll be on top of my game tomorrow Dr. Kimishima, don't worry. With everything these  
past few weeks, I believe in Michael enough to know he's one hundred percent Not  
Guilty,"_ he said, replied, possibly grinning into the phone. Kimishima smirked, "I hope  
you are Mr. Wright, I hope you are. I must go now and check on Angie before the idiots  
below let their interns roam free." _"Wow, are interns wild animals or something there?"_  
"More that they think they can do anything for getting into Caduceus. We don't get a lot  
of interns..." she hissed the ending through her teeth. He stuttered, _"I-I see... well, I'll call  
you if anything happens."_ "Right," she said simply and set the phone on the hook.

Rubbing her temples, she started off for Angie's room but not before stopping in Derek's  
room, reading the clipboard. She shook her head slowly, "Dr. Stiles... what's happening  
to you?" She set the clipboard down again and walked next door. It wasn't a surprise that  
Angie just sat there, not looking up as Kimishima walked in, seemingly staring into space  
once more. The silver haired surgeon took a seat next to the bed. Angie's eyes slowly  
looked over at her, but then returned back to staring at the sheets.

Kimishima sighed, no reaction or response to her presence. It was time to try her plan  
anyway. "Angie..." she said, sternly. Not even a glance until she continued, "Let me take  
you to see Derek. I think you deserve to see him. Three weeks and not even a slight stir,  
but I believe you can change that." Celadon eyes now looked at Kimishima fully,  
remaining dull but interested at best. Slowly, Angie slid out of bed, Kimishima draping a  
blanket over her shoulders and escorted her to Derek's room.

Finally, a reaction. Angie's eyes opened wide as she looked at Derek for the first time in  
three weeks. He took silent, almost unheard breaths dominated by the beeping of the life  
support system installed into the room. He would've looked like he was in a peaceful  
slumber if his lips were not thinned in such a straight line. It was more like he was  
trapped in an eternal nightmare than restful sleep.

With shaking footsteps and ignoring the cold tiles, Angie made her way over to the bed,  
taking a seat near the edge. Her pale hand slipped from beneath the white cotton hospital  
sheet and touched Derek's hand lightly, tracing the recently replaced bandages with  
utmost care. This whole display of affection surprised Kimishima. Angie had no contact  
with anyone for the past three weeks and shivered violently in horror whenever someone  
of the male persuasion walked in. Yet, here she was, holding Derek's hand, resting upon  
his arm. What was going on?

oOoOoOo

'Five more minutes... I'll wake up...'_ he thought in a haze, curled up in a room where  
only black filled every corner. Derek didn't know how long he had been saying that or  
thinking it, all he knew was he needed rest, his body felt like it hadn't rest in his entire  
life time. There was a feather soft touch on his hand yet he didn't stir. _'Please... let me  
sleep...'_ he thought, slightly angry but mostly annoyed. He felt like batting the touch  
away._

_It remained, soft and drifting across his aching hands, soothing at most. _'Who is that...?'  
_he wondered. Somehow, he knew it wasn't going to leave until he woke up. With a slight  
grumble, he opened his eyes, staring into the pitch blackness of the empty void  
surrounding him. The feeling on his hand was gone as he looked around, rising to his  
feet. Pain returned to his hands in full force, making him cringe._

_The memories of previous events flashed through his mind and he stiffened. "Angie?  
Angie!" he yelled, looking around frantically. He started shaking on the spot. The last  
thing he remembered was her, shivering, the cut in her leg bleeding sluggishly and the  
bruises given to her standing out against her pale skin. Now, he was alone, and so was  
Angie. He shut his eyes, fingers twitching slightly._

"_Derek..."_

_He turned around quickly, seeing something glowing in the distance. He couldn't make it  
out, it was too far away. He was about to move forward but something held him back,  
something from the shadows. "You mustn't!" it said, holding his arm, "Don't you ever  
listen? If you go over there, you'll never come back." What ever was holding his arm  
looked like a young child, maybe 10 years old. "But... what's over there then?" Derek  
asked, looking back towards the light._

_The kid looked at the empty ground, "It's a trick. Tama wondered over there and never  
came back." Derek looked at the kid at the mention of Tama, "Tama?" "My cat. Hit by a  
car... I blamed myself until mom told me otherwise," the kid looked up and grinned. It  
was a weird feeling to stare at himself, at least sixteen years younger and grinning widely  
after talking about Tama. "You have people waiting for you... not in the light, but farther  
back," young Derek pointed off into the darkness._

_Derek looked back, "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Lots of people go that way and never come  
back, but I've seen a few leave. You have to be one of those few," young Derek replied,_  
"_She's waiting anyway... right by your side." _'Her?... Angie...' _Derek turned completely  
way from the light, taking a deep breath, "I hope you're right... thanks." "Hey, no  
problem..." his younger self said. Derek nodded, and, with one last glance at the light,  
disappeared into the dark._

oOoOoOo

"Oh my...!" Kimishima gasped. Angie looked up at Derek's face as he took a deep inhale  
of breath, his eyes opening slowly. He looked around, taking in every detail of the room  
and the two other occupants. His fingers twitched slightly while Angie continued running  
her fingers lightly over his bandages. "How... long was I out?" he asked, his voice  
cracking from its lost use. "Three weeks, give or take," Kimishima replied. Derek's  
expression didn't change at the least from the shocking news. It was silent as Angie and  
Derek looked at each other.

She didn't shake in his presence nor walk away, but instead, laid her head on his arm,  
never releasing his injured hand. "Angie..." he whispered and she looked up. Angie  
sighed and muttered, "I'm sorry..." "It wasn't your fault..." he mumbled, "I should've  
stopped this from happening. I should've warned you."

"But your hands..." she replied, still tracing the wraps, "They wouldn't be like this if you  
didn't come to save me..." He looked at his hands, both bandages tightly. He couldn't  
move them, but his fingers twitched slightly. "Well... I can't be a surgeon anymore..." he  
sighed. Angie shook her head, "Derek, you can't give up. You at least have a chance to  
get your life back."

He bit his lip as she looked away. "No," he said, "You can get a life back... just don't let  
this rule you." "There's no man I could ever find who would want to be with me... not  
now anyway," she whispered, smiling bitterly, but he shook his head. "Not true again..."  
Derek said, smiling calmly, "because I would..." She looked up, eyes widened with  
surprise. The surprise disappeared and she smiled. She grabbed his hand again, lying on  
the side of his bed, "Thank you..."

Kimishima slipped out of the room, the time now 2:35 pm. She walked over to the  
counter as the interns entered the floor, picking up the phone and dialing. _"Hello! This is  
Wright & Co. office, Maya Fey speaking!" _Maya answered. Kimishima smiled, "Hey  
Maya." _"Ah, Dr. Kimishima! I'll get Nick!"_ It was silent for a second and it sounded like  
someone was running towards the phone. _"Hello?"_ Phoenix asked breathlessly.  
Kimishima grinned, "Mr. Wright, I have some good news for you..."

oOoOoOo

Me: Welcome back Dr. Stiles and Angie!

Picup, World and GS: (_cheer_) Welcome back!

Me: Well, they're back now, but the trial hasn't ended. Who will get the last laugh? Stay  
turned! Oh yeah, I was originally gonna add a song at the end but... scraped the idea!

REVIEW!


	22. Derek’s Memory

Me: It's not the end yet! The criminal is still free! Phoenix, it's time for the rest of the clues!

Phoenix: Finally! ...Wait... how'd I get here again?

Me: (_shrugs_)

GS: (_dancing_)

Me: Well, she can't explain.

Picup: (_trying to guess the motive_)

Me: Uh...

World: (_laughing_) Still don't know about this muse thing! Haha!

Me: Uh, disclaimer?

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright, Atlus and Capcom do.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 22: Derek's Memory

oOoOoOo

**June 4****th****, 4:05 pm**

**Caduceus USA**

**5****th**** Floor**

"Three weeks..." Phoenix mumbled. Derek nodded, "Apparently so. Dr. Kimishima said  
that Angie woke me up." "Is Angie talking again then?" Phoenix asked. Derek blinked,  
"Talking again? She wasn't?" Phoenix nodded. The young surgeon sighed, looking at his  
hands. "... I tried saving her," he muttered, "But... I couldn't. I can save complete  
strangers, but not someone dear to me?"

Phoenix looked down at the tiled floor while Derek gazed out the window. "I've seen her  
shake when one of the doctors comes in," he continued, "I want to help her get through  
this..." "Derek, you were always the chivalrous type," Phoenix chuckled. Derek grinned  
slightly, but then frowned. Phoenix stopped laughing, "Uh... Derek, do you mind  
answering a few questions?" "No, I don't mind... ask away..." Derek replied.

'_Man, he's so upset right now... better be careful...'_ "Well, what do you remember from  
high school?" he asked. Derek laughed with some bitterness, "Ah, sometimes I wish I  
could forget about high school, but then I wouldn't know you, Larry, Scott or Sela.  
Anything in specific?" "The infamous player in our year. Scott remembers him, but  
neither me nor Larry can recall his name..." Phoenix explained.

Derek flinched slightly, gritting his teeth. Phoenix's eyes widened when the room  
discolored and chains rattled again. The two locks reappeared but another appeared,  
clicking soundly over another knot of chains. "What?! Derek, why can't you tell me?"  
Phoenix exclaimed. Derek looked away, "Nick, it's not that I don't want to... it's more  
that I can't." _'Ugh... looks like I'll have force it out then...' _Phoenix thought angrily.

Pulling Maya's magatama out of his pocket, he prepared to confront the locks. "So,  
you're gonna try to find out?" Derek asked, looking surprised. Phoenix nodded once  
more, "It's important to make sure I win this trial. The wrong person is going to be  
charged with everything." "... well then, why do you think I can't tell you?" Derek asked.  
Phoenix pulled out the yearbook, "This might explain..." "Our Yearbook?" Derek looked  
perplexed. Phoenix tapped his chin, "It doesn't have to do with the yearbook but more  
what happened after you left. You became a doctor. Now, isn't one rule to keep patient  
status confidential?"

One lock broke, but Derek just smiled, "Ah, you know that rule? It took me a while to  
remember it, hehe..." "Oh... that's bad Derek." "Hey, you can't say you remembered  
every law term in a day," the surgeon retorted. Phoenix could've sworn an arrow hit him  
in the head. "Ok, that hurt," he said, sweating, "Moving on..." "Moving on? You think  
you can still do this?" Derek looked incredulously at Phoenix. Phoenix smirked, "Of  
course. Now, I believe you recognized the patient in an instant." Derek remained silent as  
Phoenix pulled out Sela's picture, "Scott said you, Larry, James, and me saved her from  
almost getting raped. I highly doubt his face is forgettable."

"Well, if your asking me, apparently it is. You forgot," Derek replied but Phoenix shook  
his head, "You're not denying that you don't remember though." Derek grimaced, "Ah,  
you're right..." A second lock broke like glass. _'One more...' _Phoenix mentally cheered.  
Derek nodded, "You have become a good lawyer, but I'm still not talking." "Derek,"  
Phoenix sounded serious, pulling another picture out of his bag. Derek bit his lip, "No... I  
know. Please, don't remind me. I should've told someone sooner anyway..."

The final lock broke and the chain disappeared in an instant. Derek slumped against his  
pillows, "So... the high school player. I should've seen it coming..."

oOoOoOo

"_Hey... Dr. Stiles! Pay attention!"_

_Derek looked up, jumping, "Who? What?" The other interns snickered. Dr. Kasal  
chuckled, "Back from dreamland Stiles?" "A-Ah... sorry Dr. Kasal..." Derek stuttered,  
not making eye contact with the senior employee and red from embarrassment. Dr. Kasal  
shook his head, "Just don't do it again, alright?" "Right sir..."he said, getting ready to  
disappear into his fellow interns but Kasal grabbed his arm._

"_Ah, not yet Stiles..."_

"_Aw crap..."_

"_You are in charge of our Leukemia patient for today. Make sure he's comfortable  
because his treatment is tomorrow..." Dr. Kasal explained. Derek nodded and turned to  
leave, but was stopped again. "I didn't finish... don't mention anything about his eyes.  
He's a little... grouchy about it." "Ah, ok," Derek said and finally left. The room was  
nearby so he didn't have time to daydream._

"_Hey! Cut it out!"_

"_Aw... I'm just teasing. You guys are always uptight about something..."_

"_If you want to tease, don't grab my ass... Cut it our sir!"_

"_Come on..."_

_Derek ran into the room and saw his patient trying to hold the young nurse back. "Hey!  
Let go of her!" he barked. The man looked up, releasing his hold on the nurse who  
quickly scurried out of the room. One hazel and one grey eye leered at Derek. "Well,  
well, well... Derek. Nice to see you again..." he spat. Derek shivered, "Ugh, you of all  
people." "You're a piece of work Stiles..." the man hissed, "You ruined everything... you  
and those idiotic friends."_

"_..." Derek ignored him, checking his file instead. He scrunched his nose as he asked,_  
"_Need anything? Sir?" That last part was forced. The man chuckled, "How about you go  
hang yourself? That will make me happy." "Uh, something other then that?" Derek was  
on his last straw. The man huffed, "Get lost... send that nurse in again, I was fine with  
her."_

_Derek scowled, "Well, since you don't need anything..." He turned on his heel and left._

oOoOoOo

"That's the last time I saw him," Derek finished. Phoenix looked around, "Wasn't that a  
few years ago?" "Hm? Oh, that was about three years ago... I'm surprised he waited so  
long to get his leukemia cured though," Derek said. Phoenix nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah, the cure is already out there. Wonder why he waited? ... better go talk to Angie."  
The lawyer stood up and left before Derek could warn him.

Angie looked up as soon as Phoenix stepped in, eyes widening. She stepped out of the  
bed, wrapping the sheet around her shoulders as she moved away. "Uh, Angie..." Phoenix  
was confused, "I just wanted to ask you somethi---" "No! Please! Stay over there!" she  
exclaimed. Phoenix stopped moving, but Angie stayed next to the wall, shaking her head,  
"I'm sorry Phoenix, but... please... just, ask your question..." "Uh right..." Phoenix said,  
nervously.

"Angie... what did this man look like?" he asked slowly. Angie shook her head, "Mr.  
Wright, I'm trying my best to forget." "But it's important! An innocent man..."  
"Innocent?" she hissed, "Yeah right... the man you're defending probably did something  
too. Please, leave me alone..." "But Angie...!" he stepped forward, approaching the bed.  
"No!" she exclaimed. A sharp pulse raced down his spine and the room chilled.

Discoloration filled the room and layers of chains appeared, a large lock with an almost  
cross bone image appeared. His eyes widened as heels clicked in the hall and he turned  
around, coming face to face with Kimishima. "Mr. Wright," she said under her breath, "I  
warned you about this..."

oOoOoOo

Me: Meow, lots of editing needed. I've played Phoenix Wright: JFA, I'm just getting sick  
of Edgeworth having to Prosecute and then lose. He's good at his job so nyah. Oh, and  
Franziska didn't take the case either. Maybe I'll make it be Payne or something...

GS: Better make a decision since the trials featured in the next chapter.

Me: Hey! How do you know that?

GS: I didn't, but now I do.

Me: ... oh, clever GS... clever...

Picup: This doesn't add up! What the crap dude!?

Me: Huh?

World: (_reading the old chapters_) It does make sense.

Picup: But what's the motive!

World: ... Oh!

Me: Uh, gotta go!

REVIEW!


	23. Confrontation

Me: Vroom a zoom zoom!

Picup: Old cartoons again?

Me: No, just wanted to say that.

GS: Ok, random.

Me: Isn't that my line?

GS: No. (_starts playing Pokemon_)

World: I call disclaimers!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because they  
belong to Atlus and Capcom.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 23: Confrontation

oOoOoOo

Kimishima crossed her legs, looking over at Phoenix in his chair. "Mr. Wright, I believe  
you know Angie's condition..." she said, blinking slowly. He nodded, "It... slipped my  
mind... Derek gave me something to help the case, but Angie or Leslie remember the  
most of what this man looks like." "I'm sorry Mr. Wright, but Angie only talks normally  
to Stiles," Kimishima explained, "If you her to talk, it must be Derek."

Phoenix bit his lip, falling back against the chair. Footsteps announced the arrival of three  
more people: Maya, Pearl, and Larry. "Sorry we were late Nick!" Maya said, "Pearly's  
train was late." "Ah, it doesn't matter. We have a problem..." Phoenix said trailing. He  
explained the current situation to Maya and she gasped. She covered her mouth, "B-But...  
we need to know!"

Pearl started biting her thumb, "Mr. Nick?" "Yes Pearls?" he looked at the child medium.  
She still looked nervous, "Did Ms. Angie have a lock?" Phoenix thought, remembering  
the cross bone lock. "Yeah, she did. It didn't look like a regular one either..." he  
muttered. Pearl looked down, "I'm sorry I didn't explain those ones. Some people have  
those locks when they REALLY don't wanna talk. There's someone or something that  
can bypass it usually."

"I see..." Phoenix closed his eyes and thought, _'Looks like Derek is the only one capable  
of prying something from Angie...' _"Hey Nick?" Larry asked. Phoenix looked up. Larry  
continued, "Why don't you ask that other nurse?" "Ah, Nurse Sears is busy. She's been  
watching Amy and Tyler double time. Tyler's trying to hide his pain so much..."  
Kimishima sighed, "I swear those two make each other panic more than any GUILT  
infected patient when the other's in trouble."

"Well, I'll go ask Derek," Phoenix sighed, but Kimishima shook her head, "I'm afraid  
you can't right now. Since he's just woken from a coma, we have to run a few tests and  
check ups. I advice you come back later or even tomorrow... give him time to rest." "Ah,  
I guess we'll get something to eat then..." Phoenix said, rising to his feet. Maya's eyes  
sparkled, "Food? Where?!" "Maya..." he groaned, "Wait till we leave before spazzing out  
on us..."

"Hold it!" Pearl exclaimed. Everyone looked at the prodigy medium that, from the  
attention, started biting her thumb in her nervous habit. "Ms. Kimishima," she continued,  
"Why do you think Angie's acting this way?" "..." Kimishima's eyes widened but then  
she turned away, "...I believe... it's because Stiles suffered with her. Not saying he got the  
same treatment mind you, but more... she knows he's innocent because of his  
mistreatment from the very man who violated her."

"So... with Derek in the same place," Phoenix said and Kimishima nodded, "She can only  
trust him. Other guys have unknown intentions." Larry and Phoenix exchanged looks.  
"Thank you Kimishima... we'll be back..." Phoenix said and bowed. The four took there  
leave and Kimishima grinned, "I know you heard that Stiles." She turned around and saw  
Derek disappear from view at the last second. He looked back, coming face to face with  
Kimishima. "Boo." "Gah!" he backed away from the door, promptly falling down.

"Yeah, that will happen after you don't walk for three weeks..." Kimishima said, leaning  
against the door frame. Derek rose slowly, "Kinda figured that the hard way." He  
scratched his head but then his look became stern, "Is this the only way for Nick to find  
out? I really don't want Angie to remember what happened..." "I know you don't Stiles,"  
she replied, "But you have to. I know the man being defended and he's innocent. He was  
with me when Angie was kidnapped and working late when you two suffered."

Derek turned his head away, "Is it really that important?" Kimishima nodded and Derek  
let out a deep sigh. "Fine," he finally answered, "I'll talk with Angie for a while."

oOoOoOo

Knock knock knock...

"Angie?"

The nurse looked up from the floor. She was still huddled against the wall, gazing out the  
window to the cars passing below. "They're lives continue as normal... do they even  
know what's happened?" she asked quietly. Derek moved over slowly, standing next to  
her. "I think they do Angie... with the news and all..." he replied. She rubbed her arms as  
an unseen chill ran through her body. He sat down next to her.

"Why did all of this happen? We didn't do anything... except save a baby from the rain..."  
she whispered. The gleam in her eyes, the fire, the strength, he finally noticed, was gone.  
She looked extremely tired. He reached a hand to touch her shoulder, but decided against  
it with a sigh. "I'm sorry Angie..." he whispered, but she shook her head, "Please Derek...  
it's not..."

Derek looked down at the tiled floor, deciding that it would be now or never. "No...  
Angie... please, tell me what the man looked like," he whispered. Angie glanced at him  
out of the corner of her eye, slightly startled. "W-What?" she asked, disbelief in her  
voice. He inwardly shivered as he continued, "It's important. Nick is defending a man  
who is completely innocent. Kimishima knows him personally." She shook her head  
quickly, placing her hands on her head.

"No, don't make me remember that..." she hissed, turning away from him. He turned  
suddenly, biting back pain as his hand landed onto the ground hard from the movement.  
"Angie, please... it's important," he said but she shook her head again. Angie rose to her  
feet and stepped away, curling into a ball in the far corner. He faintly heard her as she  
whispered, "Don't make me... please, don't make it happen again..."

Derek stood slowly and looked over at her, concern within his eyes. He walked over,  
kneeling next to her visibly trembling form. "Angie... I don't want you to remember, but  
it's important," he explained, "You wouldn't want someone just dragged off the streets to  
take his fall would you?" "No... but...!" she gasped, clutching her shoulders tightly,  
"He'll come back... he'll do it again!" "Angie!" he exclaimed, eyes widening, "Calm  
down! Angie!"

He moved forward, but she looked horror stricken. "Get away!" she cried. He cringed  
slightly at her tone, but his look became serene. "Angie," he said softly. Carefully, he  
wrapped his arms around the quaking woman. Instantly, she tried getting him off, beating  
on him with her fists. This allowed him to see her wrists, both bandaged up almost to her  
elbows. He refused to flinch as she continued, the hits progressively coming to a stop,  
resting against him instead.

"Don't leave me... he'll do it again. He won't stop," she sobbed, leaning against his chest.  
Derek looked miserably down at Angie, wrapping his arms tighter. "I'm sorry for making  
you do this Angie... but you must..." he murmured. Kimishima appeared in the doorway,  
skidding to a halt, "One of the doctors paged me! Did something..." "No, it's nothing," he  
replied, "but I think Angie has something to say."

oOoOoOo

**June 5th, 10:24 am**

**Court Room No. 1**

**In Session**

"God, I remember now why I joined Delphi," Michael mumbled as another witness  
stepped down. Things weren't looking well and that was the last witness the prosecution  
had. Phoenix was in trouble. _'Man, if we could've made it back before nine. I didn't even  
know Derek went to bed that early!'_ he thought. On the other side, the new, white-haired  
prosecutor with the silver visor chuckled, "Well, Mr. Trite, got anything else?"

'_Oh man, this is really bad...'_

"Hold it!" a familiar voice rang into the room, the doors shutting with a bang. The Judge  
jumped, "What is the meaning of this?!" Phoenix looked and then sighed with relief  
while Michael looked amazed. Kimishima stood there, smirking slightly, "Sorry, the last  
witness was in the hospital. I couldn't get her over here any sooner." "Last witness?" The  
Judge blinked and looked at the defense attorney. Phoenix just nodded back at the Judge,  
then looked at Kimishima. His jaw dropped. Angie was on the witness stand.

oOoOoOo

Me: ...

GS: ...

Picup: ...

World: Wow, 23 chapters?

Me: Yup, kinda want this to end so I can draw.

Picup: Better practice drawing Godot!

GS: And Angie!

World: And Kimishima!

Picup: And Derek!

World: Michael...

Me: (_passes out_)

World, Picup and GS: ... Whoops...

REVIEW!


	24. Taking it to the Court

Me: Time for the trial to come to a close! Angie has taken the witness stand!

GS: ... but she's still not back to normal.

Me: (_sticks out her tongue_) Hey, there's a limit dude, seriously.

Picup: You say seriously a lot lately.

Me: I do?

World: I wouldn't know really...

Picup and GS: (sigh)

Me: I call...

World: DISCLAIMER!

Me: T.T My job...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright, Atlus and Capcom do. I only  
own the OCs that appear in some of the chapters, the plot and the crime intentions.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 24: Taking it to the Court

oOoOoOo

The Judge blinked, surprised as the young blonde nurse took the witness stand, looking  
around. Godot didn't seem bothered by the sudden witness, sipping his coffee down like  
usual and placing the mug back on his stand. "This won't make a difference Mr. Trite,"  
he said smugly and then looked at Angie, "Well, name and occupation if you please..."  
"..." she didn't answer, her eyes glancing towards the audience. The Judge cleared his  
throat, "Ms., name and occupation please..."

"Hold your horses old timer..." Kimishima interrupted, laughing slightly, "She's doing  
this on a condition." "A condition? That's seems rather ridiculous..." the Judge mumbled.  
Phoenix looked up towards the audience behind him, towards the spot Angie was gazing  
at. Derek was taking a seat next to a woman with short black hair and red-rimmed  
glasses. Her charcoal eyes were on the nurse in the hot seat.

"Name and occupa--" the Judge started but the young woman cut in quietly, responding,  
"Angela Thompson... Assistant Nurse..." "Ah... Oh! Uh, yes..." the Judge coughed  
slightly as his temperature cooled. The Judge looked at Phoenix then, "Defense, do you  
think this witness will be beneficial?" "Of course," Phoenix said, nodding. _'She should  
actually close this case...'_ The Judge nodded, "Well, please proceed then."

'_Alright, better be careful. I don't know how must Derek got her to talk about...' _He  
tapped his chin, "Ms. Thompson... please tell me about the instant you saw the  
'defendant'..." Celadon eyes looked at him, before looking up towards the audience.  
"...Ok," she replied. Phoenix grimaced, _'I feel really bad about this...'_ She took a deep  
breath, closing her eyes and turning back towards the Judge.

"I remember the black first. For two days... nothing but black. Then, he came to save me,  
my surgeon, but... those horrible eyes..." she finished, slightly glaring into the wooden  
podium. The Judge mulled the information over, "Hm... your surgeon came to save you?"  
Angie nodded. Godot chuckled, "Ok, do your... cross examination Mr. Trite, and don't  
badger the witness this time..."

Phoenix gulped, "Oh... I won't do that again..."

'_Hm... she's being really vague on the whole story... I have to do this...'_ "Ms. Thompson,  
why was it black? The room didn't have a window?" he asked. Angie shook her head,  
"No... it had a window... a really high window. I was just blindfolded." "... For two  
days!?" he yelped. She nodded again, "Two days... and no food or water..." "My, what  
were you doing in these conditions Ms. Thompson!?" the Judge exclaimed. Angie didn't  
answer. Phoenix sighed, _'I wish your memory didn't fly out of the window...'_

"Right... so your surgeon saved you?" he looked at Derek from the corner of his eye. She  
nodded once more, "I thought it was the man at first... but he removed the blindfold. We  
would've made it out but..." "But?" Phoenix pressed. She glanced at the audience again,  
meeting Derek's eyes before answering, "He was knocked out. By the glimpse... I would  
say a metal bat..." _'Oh, that can knock anyone out for a good time...'_ Phoenix thought  
with a grimace. _'Well, one more thing to press...'_

"Horrible eyes?" he looked at Michael who glared back. Angie looked down, "..."  
"Witness..." the Judge said sternly. Kimishima shot the Judge a look that could kill. The  
old judge flinched, lowering in his chair, "Uh, take your time..." "... hazel and grey," she  
whispered. Phoenix looked at Angie, surprised, "What was that?" "Heterochromia..." she  
replied, a little louder. Godot, who had been drinking his coffee, spat some out,  
"Heterochromia?!"

"Uh, what is Heterochromia?" the Judge asked. Kimishima stepped in, "It's a rare eye  
condition where the eyes have two different colors. It can be acquired genetically or  
through a disease." _'Through a disease...!' _Phoenix gasped. "Yes, one hazel eye and one  
grey eye..." Angie said, "And maybe dark brown, almost black hair..." The whole  
courtroom broke into chatter, people taking a good look at the defendant.

"Then that's the wrong guy by a long shot!"

"Blonde with blue eyes! This is wrong!"

"She could be lying though..."

"Yeah, she is last minute in a way..."

The Judge banged his gavel, "Order! Order! ORDER!" The courtroom quieted down  
after the third shout. The Judge looked over at Phoenix, "Defense... I've been meaning to  
ask, who is the witness? Her whole location is odd and a blindfold? What's this about?"  
"Judge, I'm surprised you didn't realize who the witness is," Phoenix said, "Especially  
since she is a victim in the case as well." "A victim!" the Judge gasped and Angie jumped  
at the outburst. He quickly flipped through his records, "Angela Thompson... victim...  
rape?! What!"

Phoenix nodded, "Not only was she a victim, but she was there when the second victim  
was tortured by the same man who raped her! The second victim is her surgeon Derek  
Stiles who, until yesterday, was in a coma!" Once more, the courtroom broke into  
conversation.

"The victims are the GUILT surgeon and his nurse?!"

"Death! Death penalty!"

"Get the actual criminal!"

"ORDER!" the Judge roared, banging his gavel three more times. When the courtroom  
was silent again, the Judge looked at Angie, his eyes wide, "This is a first. Whenever we  
have trials, most of the victims are dead and can't give us exact details. Why didn't you  
come forward to the police Ms. Thompson?" Angie looked away and Kimishima blocked  
her from the Judge's eye, looking back with her silver ones, "You must understand. A  
rape victim isn't willing to talk with just anyone. They will avoid any sort of social  
contact for a long time after the crime has been committed. Until yesterday as well, she  
was mute but with Stiles' awakening, she's here today."

The courtroom was silent, the Judge taken aback. Clapping broke through the silence.  
Everyone turned to face the source. A man with dark brown hair, wearing a long, black  
overcoat with a blue shirt, black slacks and leather shoes. His eyes were hazel. Angie's  
eyes widened and she moved quickly from the stand. Kimishima took a step back as well,  
moving towards the defense attorney's stand.

"M-Mr. Donovan! What is them meaning of..." the Judge started but the man shook his  
head, "I'm done with this... I knew I should've killed them when I had the chance."  
Phoenix recognize the looks, the hair, and the glimmer in his eyes. "You!" he shouted.  
Donovan looked at Phoenix and laughed. He raised a hand to his left eye, pulling  
something out, a contact lens. The eye became grey.

"It's amazing Nick," Donovan spat, "You're a famous little attorney now. Can't  
remember me though." He shrugged, "You never did fair well in memory games... and  
Derek..." He looked at the surgeon in the audience, "Congratulations... you now have an  
impure girlfriend." Derek glowered at him, stepping down from the audience seats and  
standing next to Angie.

"Why did you do this?" Phoenix demanded. Donovan looked amused, stepping forward,  
"Oh Nick, let me just start from the beginning... not. I just came to finish the job..." He  
reached into his pocket as he approached the defendant's stand, pulling out a small pistol.  
Phoenix, Maya and Michael became rigid, backing away. He pointed it at Derek and  
Angie, both next to the Judge's bench. The muzzle switched between pointing at one of  
the two, "Which one first? I guess it doesn't really matter does it... hehe..." It was  
pointed at Derek. "You first. It was _nice_ knowing you..."

Something clicked, not the pistol, but heels. "Oh no you don't!" the woman with black  
hair vaulted over the audience seats, launching herself at Mr. Donovan. He turned,  
pointing the gun at her instead but not before she knocked him to the floor, wrestling the  
gun out of his grasp. Obviously, he wasn't going to fight fair, lashing out with a fist to  
her stomach. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and he pushed her off.

He backed up, raising the gun, pointing it at the black haired woman. "Dr. Myers!"  
Kimishima exclaimed, stepping into the gun's trajectory. Michael eyes widened and  
moved instantly, "Naomi!" Mr. Donovan pulled the trigger and a bang resounded in the  
courtroom. She shut her eyes, expecting the searing pain but heard someone else grunt,  
colliding into the floor. She opened an eye and gasped, "Michael!" The ex-Delphi  
member was on the ground, hand on his chest, his black clothes soaking with crimson.

Mr. Donovan hissed and turned, moving towards the door. "Hey!" Phoenix yelped but  
stopped as the pistol faced him. Donovan grinned, teeth flashing. He was close to the  
door and backing out slowly, the whole courtroom deathly still. What he didn't notice  
was a tall man with graying hair and dark eyes. When the aging man spotted the scene, he  
instantly glared at Donovan's back. Donovan faced him in a second, only to have his gun  
hand grabbed in the man's vice-like grip.

"What... did you do to my daughter?!" the man spat, fury burning in his darken eyes now.  
Angie gasped, "Dad?" "Professor Blackwell?" Derek asked, shocked. Age had no hold  
on Blackwell as he ripped the gun from Donovan's grasp and knocked him down with a  
swift upper cut to the chin. Donovan stumbled back, rubbing his chin. "Old man..." he  
hissed but he didn't see that next attack coming until the mysterious woman was before  
him. She stuck him in the abdomen sharply with her elbow, following up quickly by two  
fists to the chest and a round house to his head, sending him crashing into the  
Prosecution's stand. She made sure her shoe had made contact.

The woman straightened herself, brushing strands of blonde hair out of her face and  
behind her ear, her emerald eyes leering at the man. "Don't think I'm finished with you,"  
she hissed, stomping on his chest. Of course, Donovan didn't hear that. "M-Mom?"  
Angie whispered. Derek's jaw dropped. Larry rose from his hiding spot, "Dude... This is  
some scary crap... I need to come here more often..."

oOoOoOo

Me: (_smiles_)

GS: (_smiles_)

Picup and World: (_don't get it_)

World: Why are you guys smiling?

Me: GS practically requested for some of this stuff to happen!

GS: I feel like I did good.

Me and GS: MWHAHAAHA!

World: Save us! (_runs_)

Picup: Ack! Don't leave me!

REVIEW!


	25. Rebirth

Me: Wrapping this story up with a few more chapters, maybe two unless we're all  
wondering how everyone fairs after a few months.

Picup: They might you know.

World: That sounds like an idea, but really long.

Me: (_shrugs_)

GS: (_smiling_) Angie's mom kicks butt.

Me: (_laughs_) Totally! Ack, to the typing! To the typing!

Disclaimer: Trauma Center and Phoenix Wright belong to Atlus and Capcom, not me.  
If it did, there would so be a kissing still shot god dammit!

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 25: Rebirth

oOoOoOo

"Hold on Michael... help's on the way..." Kimishima whispered, more to herself for  
comfort, as she held his cooling hand. Her other hand tried to stop the bleeding with a  
small towel, but it was quickly dying red. Michael took shallow breaths, grasping  
Kimishima's hand lightly. His lips parted slightly, "Naomi..." "You're not supposed to  
talk..." she replied, trying to keep cool, but she couldn't help it as apprehension entered  
her voice.

Michael smirked slightly, "I can feel it... right next to... right next to..." "Your heart?"  
she asked, voice breaking slightly. He looked at her, unfocused, "Is that what it is?"  
"Heh... you're in no position to joke mister..." she laughed though it was a forced one,  
"Now stop talking... you have to save your strength..." "... Is this my judgment Naomi?"  
he whispered. She looked startled, but shook her head quickly, "No, don't think like that  
Michael."

She wasn't about to reveal that inside, she was in mental turmoil, _'He's ready to give up!  
He can't!'_ "Come on, you have to stay with me," she whispered, grasping his hand  
tighter. Off in the distance, ringing through the walls, she could hear sirens drawing  
closer to the building. He chuckled, "I wouldn't be... at all surprised. Joining Caduceus...  
wasn't enough to clear my sins." "Don't say that! They're almost here!" she exclaimed.  
Kimishima was forced to discard the reddened towel as it could no longer absorb  
anything, removing her coat instead.

She could feel through the clothes his heartbeat, strained, slowing down. It wasn't  
receiving any blood by now. Michael closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the  
floor, breathing labored greatly. "Come on...! Michael!" she hissed, "You can't give up!"  
"It's punishment... I killed so many..." he replied, voice fading. Kimishima looked up,  
around at the other occupants, "Help me!"

Angie stepped away from Derek's arms, seemingly realizing everything once again. She  
walked over, kneeling next to Kimishima and taking over bleeding duties. Sirens were  
wailing louder and louder outside of the courtroom walls. Kimishima touched Michael's  
face, feeling the clammy skin under her fingers. "They're almost here... hold on just a  
little longer..." she knew her voice was breaking, but she didn't care. He just nodded.

Wheels screeched to a halt and shouts could be heard outside. Blackwell rushed out the  
doors to meet the arriving medics. With a bang, the doors opened once again, police  
flooding the room, followed closely by doctors with stretchers. "Oh thank god... they're  
here Michael..." she smiled, relieved but then realized that he didn't answer. She looked  
down. His eyes were closed, head rolled to the side and his hand lifelessly grasping hers.

Kimishima stared, unsure of who was before her, eyes wide in shock. "Michael?" she  
whispered. She reached to touch his face but was taken aback as the doctors lifted his  
body onto the stretcher and took him away. She watched silently as the door swung shut,  
slowly turning her gaze towards her dark red hand.

"Is this the guy?" an officer asked in the back, staring at Donovan. Ms. Thompson  
nodded furiously, glaring at Donovan's unconscious body, "This is the little son of a  
bitch. I hope you get him taken care of as quickly as possible..." The officer stepped  
back, frightened by the woman's tone and sharp tongue. She just glowered at the officer,  
"Get a spine you fool and take him away! We have somewhere else to go..."

oOoOoOo

"Oh my baby! I can't believe what happened!" Ms. Thompson threw her arms around  
Angie, pulling her into a tight, almost strangling, hug. Angie gasped slightly, "Can't  
breathe...!" "Oh, sorry dear!" her mother released her hold at once. They had left the  
courtroom about 45 minutes ago, arriving at Caduceus by around noon. Everything had  
calmed down a bit, but not enough for normality to return.

"How'd you find out anyway? I thought you were in the hospital?" Angie asked. Ms.  
Thompson gave a side glance to Blackwell, who coughed and looked away. "Well," her  
mother started, "I had allowed your father to visit but... we started arguing. I was chewing  
him out for leaving years ago and he... I think started cowering in the corner..." "No I  
wasn't..." Blackwell started, "I was trying to tell her why I left." "Oh what ever, it's all  
the same, you still cowering in that corner," Ms. Thompson said, laughing lightly behind  
a hand. Blackwell frowned.

"Well, while we were arguing, the news came on, interviewing some reporter why she  
cut off the camera during some police investigation. That's when they mentioned a  
kidnapping, a rape, and almost two homicides. They ended by mentioning you and this  
Derek Stiles fellow," her mother finished. Blackwell nodded, "As soon we heard that, we  
decided in a truce and hopped the first possible plane over. How do you feel?"

Angie closed her eyes, "... I would say fine... but the memories keep coming back... Dr.  
Stiles has been helping me though." "Ah," Blackwell looked up at the young surgeon  
who had just been listening quietly. Derek shook his head quickly, "Wha?" "..." Ms.  
Thompson didn't look amused. Her emerald eyes peered at him closely and she looked  
him up and down, walking around him in a circle. Derek looked nervous. Ms. Thompson  
stopped in front of him once more.

"So you're Derek Stiles... the one my husband has mentioned on several occasions..."  
she said, still leering at Derek. Angie shot a glare at her father and hissed, "I thought you  
didn't tell mom!" Blackwell laughed nervously and looked away. Ms. Thompson smiled  
warmly, "Thank you... I know you've been trying your best to watch out for my daughter.  
You even take injury to save her." "Ms. Thompson... I couldn't keep her safe in the end...  
I'm sorry," Derek muttered, looking at the floor, but she shook her head, replying, "If you  
hadn't done what you did... my daughter wouldn't be with us..."

"..." Derek remained silent, taking in the information. Angie brushed her hand against  
his bandages, "Derek... she's right and you know it." "But Angie..." he started, but she  
grasped his hand lightly this time, "You did your best... I know..." Ms. Thompson and  
Blackwell beamed. "You know... I'm expecting grandchildren," Ms. Thompson said,  
grinning.

While their faces turned red, someone remained silent, sitting on a chair not too far away  
and gazing at the floor, trying to maintain their composure. Kimishima looked at her  
hands, the blood now brown, dried against her pale palms. She could still feel his skin,  
cold and clammy, under her fingers. _'Why... why couldn't I save him?' _she thought  
angrily, clenching her fist, _'I couldn't keep him from losing blood long enough! And I call  
myself a surgeon!'_

She wasn't aware that her hand was completely white, her nails puncturing her skin and  
drawing blood._ 'Maybe this was my judgment... not his...' _she unclenched her hand,  
'_Maybe we just weren't meant to be...'_ She remembered hearing his voice, the way her  
heart thumped when he brushed her hand when they worked for Delphi, the day he finally  
got enough courage to kiss her in public even if it was night. Her chest ached like  
someone had ripped her own heart and was now squeezing it in their hand while it still  
beated weakly.

"Dr. Kimishima?" a soft voice pulled Kimishima from self-reprieve, silver eyes blinking  
slowly. She came face to face with Leslie. "Ah... yes Nurse Sears?" she asked quietly,  
careful to keep her calm demeanor outside. Leslie shifted on her feet nervously, "Uh, you  
have a phone call from Hope Hospital..." Kimishima let reality seep in, heaving a deep  
sigh, "Right... I'll get it..."

Rising to her feet, the silver-haired surgeon strolled towards the office counter, noticing  
the phone laying abandoned and off the hook. With little hesitation, she picked up the  
phone, bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello? Dr. Kimishima speaking..."

"_Ah, Ms. Kimishima. This is Greg Kasal from Hope Hospital..."_

"Yes, I'm listening..."

"_Get right to the point don't you... well, it about the gunshot patient... you know him?"_

She started to feel her stomach plummet, "Yes, I knew him..."

"_We need you to come and give us all his information..."_

"You mean, ID him correct? What time?"

"_Well, as soon as possible..."_

The phone that had been slipping through her grasp finally hit the counter top.  
_"Ms. Kimishima? Hello?"_ Dr. Kasal called through the phone. She closed her eyes,  
feeling like she had been shot instead, _'So... he's truly gone... forever...'_  
Kimishima refused to break down as she grabbed the phone again, "I'll be over soon...  
how serious was the damage?" Silence answered from the other side of the phone but  
then she heard Dr. Kasal come back.

"_Very serious... but, he's a lucky one at that..."_

"W-What? Lucky?"

"_Quite lucky... I would say an inch from death on arrival... massive blood loss but  
he should heal nicely... not many survive a bullet right next to the aorta and  
pulmonary artery."_

"Heal... he's alive?"

"_Alive and resting for now. What ever you did kept him from taking that final step."_

Relief flooded throughout her body, a small smile gracing her lips. "Oh... thank god..."  
she whispered. Her complexion was breaking quickly, "I'll... I'll be over in a bit."  
"_Alright,"_ Dr. Kasal replied and the other line clicked off. Kimishima felt her eyes start  
to sting, something wet rolling down her cheek. _'Oh damn... I'm crying...'_ she thought,  
but smiled all the same.

"Dr. Kimishima?" she looked around, facing Angie, Derek, Ms. Thompson and Pro.  
Blackwell, all standing there, watching her closely. Kimishima just smiled, a few more  
tears racing down her face, "He's alive... Michael's alive..."

oOoOoOo

Me: Nyah, the reason behind the crimes will be revealed next chapter and also we'll  
check up on Leslie and Tyler. I've decided as a treat for (_dun dun_) 100 REVIEWS! (_dun  
ends_) if there was any chapters you wanted more on, I'll edit and repost, just tell me  
which ones.

GS: Wow, that's sacrificing time

Me: T.T I know...

Picup: Hehe... I like that, kinda revenge for last chapter... laughing evilly... scared World  
out of her mind.

World: Yeah! What's the big idea?

Me: (_stares_) I dunno...

World: ... STOP IT! (_hides in a corner_)

Me: Nyah, Ms. Thompson will be more described later. And GS, Picup, keep debating  
cuz like, I might do this or that or blah...

REVIEW!


	26. Secrets and Reasons

Me: Next chapter, next chapter!

GS: Why did Donovan do that anyway? Is he mentally deranged?

Me: Eh, you'll see soon.

Picup: ... (_tosses her paper away_) Right, let's get to it.

Me: Oh, and don't hate me for this chapter! Nyah! (_runs_)

World: Hey! You have to type!

Disclaimer: She doesn't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright because they belong to  
Atlus and Capcom. She does have copies of the games though.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 26: Secrets and Reasons

oOoOoOo

**June 5****th****, 4:39 pm**

**Hope Hospital**

**Room 342**

"Well, Mr. Weaver..." Michael flinched as Dr. Kasal said his last name, turning red,  
"You'll be able to leave in a few days. We just have to make sure everything heals  
correctly. That bullet was cutting it too close." "Hmph..." Michael looked away and Dr.  
Kasal sighed, "Right... I get it. I'm leaving, but I'll be back in about 3 hours... oh, and  
you have visitors."

His steely blue eyes looked towards the door, widening as Derek, Angie, Ms. Thompson,  
Blackwell and Kimishima walked in. "I told you... just call me Rach," Ms. Thompson  
insisted, tapping her foot impatiently as she faced Derek. "Uh..." his eyes looked at  
Angie, pleading for help. She just shook her head, "Mother..."

Kimishima rolled her eyes, but then looked at Michael, her silver eyes meeting his blue.  
She smirked, but Michael saw through the mask. She walked over to his bedside and  
whispered, "How you feeling?" "Like irony smacked me in my sleep..." he chuckled, his  
chest stinging from the strain on his stitches, "I was trying to kill these people months  
ago, but here I am... saved by one and in a hospital." "What would you say... if I told  
you... that Doctor that operated on you was infected with GUILT before as well?" she  
asked, turning her head slightly.

Michael chuckled, "Wow... today's really not my day."

"Actually, it probably is."

The other four had joined the conversation finally; all of them look at Michael closely.  
"What you did was really brave," Ms. Thompson said, "But from the way it sounds, you  
reacted on a reflex. My, is there something else we're protecting?" "What if there was?"  
he asked, turning away. Ms. Thompson laughed, "Right... whatever you say." "Honey..."  
Blackwell sighed but Ms. Thompson shot him a piercing gaze, "Hey! I'm not done with  
you mister."

Blackwell shuttered and moved away, stepping over to the bed, "...I didn't expect to see  
you again... and in a hospital none-the-less." "Heh, I wish I was taken down in the base  
instead..." Michael scoffed, but Blackwell shook his head, "That was... a little more  
shocking. I wish I'd been infected with Savato for fleeing Delphi instead." "You were  
getting ready to flee though," Angie noted. Blackwell coughed behind his hand.

The door to the room opened suddenly and Ms. Thompson was quick to react, hoisting  
the newcomer over her head to slam him into the ground. "Ah! Let me down!" they  
yelped, flailing they're arms wildly. Derek jumped, "Ah! Ms. Thompson! That's Nick!"  
"It's who?" Ms. Thompson asked, holding the attorney above her head still.

"Mr. Wright... the defense attorney..." Kimishima said. Ms. Thompson set the squirming  
Phoenix down. He bolted behind Derek as soon as his feet hit the ground. Angie shifted  
on her feet nervously, looking at Phoenix and then around the room, noticing the  
clipboard with Michael's information. "Naomi... wasn't your last name with Delphi  
Weaver?" she asked. Kimishima turned her head quickly, "Uh... yes, why?"

"Michael's last name is Weaver..." Angie said. Kimishima looked around awkwardly, "It  
was a coincidence. Nothing for anyone to worry about or ask about..." "Ok," Derek said  
and turned to Phoenix, "So Nick, what brings you to Hope?" Phoenix looked up, "Uh... I  
came to tell you that I have the confession on tape and that we should listen to it." "The  
confession? From Donovan?" Derek hissed and Phoenix nodded. Derek looked at the  
ground, "... Let's go back to Caduceus... Tyler and Leslie need to know why they were  
dragged in too."

Phoenix nodded, "Alright..." "Wait," Kimishima said, looking over at the group, "You go  
ahead. Let me say goodbye to Michael." "Ah, ok Naomi..." Blackwell said. They walked  
to and out of the door, one by one, Phoenix being last and closing the door. After making  
sure they had departed, Kimishima turned to Michael once more, frowning, "You didn't  
have to do that you know." Michael closed his eyes as she continued, "It scared me half  
to death when you just stopped moving. Your skin... it was so cold and pale... I thought  
you had died."

"I told you... I wanted to sleep for a bit," he replied. She glared at him, "Sleep! You  
could've died in your 'sleep'! I kept telling you to stay awake!" "Naomi... just drop it.  
It's over now..." he consoled but she didn't calm down, her temper rising, "You jumped  
into a bullet's path! I was prepared for the outcome!" "I wasn't ready to let you die  
though Naomi!" he snapped, his temper rising quickly.

Silver and blue were locked in a glare, both immensely irritated. Kimishima took as deep  
breath to calm down, muttering, "Ok... calm down... think for a second." "..." Michael  
rolled his eyes, now sitting up in his bed. "Look, Michael... I'm sorry for getting mad, but  
really, you didn't have to do that..." she said quietly, standing close to his bedside. He  
shook his head, "Naomi... I'm ready to risk my life... if it saves both of yours..." With a  
hand, he stroked her stomach gently. She smiled, touching his hand, "You're the only one  
who knows... thank god too. If everyone knew, I wouldn't be able to work like this..."

Michael laughed lightly, "I suppose so. You keep moving around too much. Traveling on  
airplanes to the US, taking on GUILT, watching Stiles' patients while he was out..." "I  
get it..." she sighed, playfully smacking his shoulder. Kimishima leaned over, kissing him  
softly on the lips. It lasted for a second as she pulled away, walking towards the door.  
"I'll be back," she said, glancing over her shoulder, "You, in the meantime, get some rest.  
I'll fill you in on the details..."

He nodded. As Kimishima walked out, Michael laid down on his hospital bed and closed  
his eyes. The lights clicked out.

oOoOoOo

**June 5****th****, 5:20 pm**

**Caduceus USA**

**Room 401**

"Ah, welcome back," Leslie said looking at the door as the six entered. Tyler looked over  
and grinned, "Hey! How's it going?" He tried to side up but shut his eyes as pain shot  
through his back, "Ah... bad idea..." "Tyler, I told you, no moving..." Leslie scolded.  
Tyler sighed, "Yes... mom..." He snickered slightly and Leslie sighed. Phoenix stepped  
forward, "I have something we all need to listen to..."

He pulled out a recorder, Leslie and Tyler following his actions solemnly. Everyone  
remained quiet as he hit play.

"_Heh... you want to know so badly? It's not my problem..."_

"_Actually, I think it is. You couldn't kill your intended targets..."_

"_Who said anything about kill? (laughs) I was just doing business... damn that silent  
bitch..."_

"_Watch it!"_

"_Fuck you! You want to know so badly? I get paid big bucks for kids. Lots of  
organizations need to test what ever they have and babies are the best. Haha! The black  
market even needs some other parts! Maybe extra organs or just something to raise on  
the streets! That woman messed everything up though... running away with the next  
delivery..."_

"_..."_

"_Rare baby with red eyes, I would've gotten paid thousands... led me to another source  
though... that hospital. But that son of a bitch, he just has to be there, watching that  
nurse, caring for the baby... bastard... I hope he never get those hands back. I know he  
isn't getting that girl back though... ever! She owes me something now!"_

"_You failed though. That nurse you raped takes birth control pills."_

"_But after three days locked in a room, I'm sure she would be fertile enough..."_

Derek wrapped his arms around Angie, livid as the tape continued.

"_She would've had a healthy baby... and maybe a few more before I got rid of her like the  
rest. Well, I finally got that little brat from the hospital and a decent bonus. Their skin is  
always so soft... really, are all the nurses in that hospital virgins?"_

Leslie felt a chill lance through her body. Chase started grinding his teeth, seething.

"_... It's been a long time since I've been caught... but mark my word... this isn't the  
end..."_

The recorder clicked and Phoenix pocketed it. "Repulsive filth..." Ms. Thompson hissed.  
Blackwell nodded, snarling, "Bastard... raping countless women just for his own greed."  
"And it all started back in high school..." Tyler growled. Derek looked down at Angie,  
worried as she continued staring at the spot where the recorder had rested. "Don't worry  
Derek..." Kimishima said, "We tested Angie... she's not pregnant." Both exhaled,  
relieved, but Angie remained huddled in Derek's arms.

"Ah... one more thing," Phoenix spoke up. Everyone looked at him. Phoenix looked at  
the door, "Well, after the confession... the police checked the house again and found  
something." "Something?" Ms. Thompson asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, "A  
bunch of paperwork... from it, the police were able to round up a few buyers and save  
some babies before any tests were started."

"...Julianna?" Angie asked, "What about Julianna? Y-You found her... right?" Before  
Phoenix could reply, the door opened and Maya stepped forward... well, who appeared to  
be Maya. The haunting ruby eyes had replaced her black eyes and her voice was softer as  
well as she spoke, "Thank you... so much. You were able to catch him finally." She  
cradled a small bundle of blanket up to her face and a baby cooed within, "My precious  
little girl... I'll always love you."

Sela looked at Angie, holding out Julianna to the surprised nurse, "Please... take care of  
her until Scott comes..." "..." Angie looked at Derek and he nodded, removing his arms  
from her form. She stepped towards Sela, taking Julianna into her arms. Sela smiled a  
final time and then, Maya fell forward. Phoenix caught her, ready for this and helped her  
stand.

"She's gone..." she whispered, clinging to Phoenix's suit. He blinked, "What do you  
mean she's gone?" "Sela's gone... I can't feel her presence like Mia," Maya explained,  
"It's like she's left to the other side."

oOoOoOo

Me: Farewell Sela. Even though you were an OC I made up, nobody deserves what  
happens.

Picup: Yeah...

GS: (_looks at Me and Picup_) Naomi? Not Leslie?

Picup: Uh... her idea!

Me: Nyaro?

World: (_crying_) Freaking parental block...

Me, Picup and GS: Ouch...

Me: By the way, Donovan, more in-depth, did indeed kill all his victims. And before you  
say 9 months interval, I'm just gonna say multiple. Yes, multiple kidnappings and rapes.

Picup: ... Happy Birthday!

Me: 16... I'm an old fogy. T.T

Picup: Oh don't be like that D: You're not that old... You're just a year and two days  
older than me:3

Me: T.T That's still old.

REVIEW!


	27. The End

Me: Time to wind down... why always the odd chapter endings?

Picup: You should plan ahead if you don't want to end on an odd number.

World: Yeah, in your next stories, plan the chapters.

Me: Nyaro... I get it.

GS: So get to typing!

Me: Ok! I'm getting to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright. They belong to Atlus and  
Capcom.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 27: The End

oOoOoOo

"_It's been a week since Donovan Kovac has been arrested for multiple counts of murder  
and rape. His last victims, Michael Weaver, Leslie Sears, Tyler Chase, Angela Thompson  
and Derek Stiles are last reported to still be recovering from their attacks, but no updates  
as to whether they will return to work soon as Director Robert Hoffman has barred all  
the press out,"_ Sherry reported but smiled, _"Frankly, I don't care because I'm just glad  
they're ok, what about you Scott?" _Scott nodded, flipping his hair slightly.

"Alright Nick, thanks for everything you did this pass month," Derek said into the  
receiver. He was standing next to the waiting room on the phone, hearing the news report  
fade in and out. _"Well, what about your hands? You're not going to retire early are  
you?" _Phoenix asked on the other line. Derek sighed slightly, looking at his hand. It was  
freshly bandaged. "Well," he said, "They had Naomi look into the damage..." _"And?"_  
Phoenix was dying to know. Derek grinned, "After a few surgeries to repair the nerves, I  
should be back to operating myself." _"Ah! That's good!"_ Phoenix exclaimed.

"_So... how's Angie recovering?"_

Derek stopped grinning and frowned slightly, "She's doing fine, but one doctor seems to  
be giving her a hard time. I can't remember his name..." _"You should do something  
then..."_ Phoenix replied. Derek scoffed, "Yeah, I'll kick his ass with my psychic  
powers..." _"O-Oh yeah... no hands..."_ Phoenix stuttered, _"Well, I hope you can find a  
way to get him..."_ "I have an idea," Derek said, "He'll regret messing with her." _"Ok  
Derek,"_ Phoenix chuckled, _"Just don't do some... No! Ah! Uh, sorry Derek! Gotta run!"_

The line became quiet and Derek hung the phone up. He turned around, rubbing his head  
slightly and came face to face with Kimishima. "Gah!" he yelped, jumping back slightly.  
She laughed, "Interesting conversation with Mr. Wright I presume?" "Very... and can you  
please stop sneaking up behind me?" he asked. She nodded, "Alright, I'll try not to do  
that anymore... what's the plan then for Dr. Kale?" "Oh, that's his name?" Derek looked  
around, "Well, I was just planning to stuff him in his locker or something." "No, too  
juvenile," Kimishima said, "Just ask Hoffman to give him three days of night shift."

They started walking down the hall, talking about ways to get the new doctor back, but  
someone ran into Derek, making him almost fall back. "Wha?!" he gasped, looking  
down, "Angie! What's wrong?" "Heads up..." Kimishima whispered, looking at down the  
hall. Dr. Kale was running down the hall, "I just want an apology!" He stopped, looking  
between Stiles and Kimishima, spotting Angie finally. He rolled his eyes, "Hiding behind  
your boyfriend and this surgeon isn't going to stop me."

Dr. Kale stepped forward but Derek glared and Kimishima shook her head. "Just let me  
talk to her..." Kale growled but Kimishima glared, "I'm sure when you got Ms.  
Thompson and Dr. Stiles from that room, Dr. Myers explained her condition. It's only  
expected that if you keep coming at her like this that she's going to run." "But..!" Kale  
started. Kimishima cut him off, "But nothing! You need to stop this foolish behavior!"

"I'm not the one acting foolish!" Kale said, stepping towards Kimishima, his fists  
clenched. He didn't have a second to register the man walking out from the nearby room,  
punching him directly in the temple. The doctor was instantly down. Michael shook his  
hand out, looking down at Kale, "Haven't done that in a while." "But thank god you did,"  
Kimishima said, smiling. She walked up to Michael and kissed him on the cheek. He  
turned pink, "Naomi..." "Oh, stop being embarrassed," she said, rubbing his hand.

Derek laughed lightly, but then turned his attention on Angie. "You ok?" he asked,  
placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, nodding, "He just... appeared while I was  
in the storage room..." "..." he frowned, shooting a glare at the unconscious doctor.  
"Don't worry Angie... he's not Donovan..." he whispered, "Nobody's going to do that  
again..." "How can you be so sure?" she questioned, resting her head against his chest.

He remained quiet, unsure how to respond but then smiled, "You'll just have to believe  
me... I won't let anyone harm you again." "..." she grabbed his hand, tracing the  
bandages. He let her continue, "I'll take you back so you can work... come on..." They  
both walked away, passing Michael and Kimishima who were whispering to each other,  
kissing every now and then, smiling.

oOoOoOo

Angie stopped before they reached the stairs to the fourth floor, looking at her feet, "Uh...  
Dr. Stiles?" "Hm?" he turned around, one eye brow raised, "What is it Angie?" "I..." she  
bit her lip, "I just want... to thank you... for everything again. Mother was right..." "A-  
About what?" he turned red, but she didn't notice, "About this not being your fault. I  
know you tried your best." "... my best wasn't good enough..." he said quietly, "He took  
away something you can never get back..." He smiled miserably as he continued, "You  
were saving it for the right man."

"There's something he didn't take that I can give to the right man though..." Angie said.  
Derek looked at her, "And what would that be?" "This..." she muttered. She rose onto her  
toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and softly, yet passionately, kissed him on the  
lips. His eyes widened, but then closed. Carefully, he brought his arms up and wrapped  
them around her waist, drawing her closer. It felt as though fire was growing within his  
chest.

They broke away, both panting for air. "You... You were waiting... for me?" he panted.  
She nodded, her face flushed. Derek looked amazed, "But... why? I thought..." "You  
thought I would reject you?" she asked, resting her head against his chest, "I've wanted  
to tell... so many times after we returned from those trips..." "Angie..." he whispered,  
smiling serenely. She looked up, gazing deeply into his copper eyes. He leaned down,  
catching her lips once more.

When they parted against, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you..." he  
whispered. She smiled, closing her eyes, "I love you too..." Derek let go, but she grabbed  
his bandaged hand again. "Maybe... I'll be ready when your hands are better," she said.  
He kissed her forehead, "Its ok Angie... I'll wait till you're ready..." "Thank you  
Derek..." she said quietly.

He wrapped an arm around her waist again and they continued to the next floor, both  
feeling complete.

oOoOoOo

**Date: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

Donovan grinned, licking his lips, "So... what is it that you want me to do?"

A man with rust colored hair grinned, placing his sunglasses into his chest pocket.  
"Well," he said, stepping over one of the many dead guards, "Delphi needs your  
assistance... with some development and revenge."

"What's in it for me?" Donovan asked, slightly impatient.

"Anything you want..."

Donovan's grinned twisted even more.

oOoOoOo

Me: The end... with this part.

World: Part?

Me: There's gonna be a sequel... after I start a drabble I've been planning. Hehe...

Picup and GS: See everyone later then!

Me: Bye bye! Oh, and MoonCat, tell me what you want for the bonus chapter!

REVIEW!


	28. Outtakes and Commentary

Me: Back with the bonus for MoonCat!

Dr. Stiles: No way! I'm out!

Me: Nope Doctor... you gotta stay for this one... and so does Angie...

Angie: (_glares_)

Me: Tyler and Leslie...

Tyler and Leslie: (_glare too_)

Me: (_shivers_) Uh... Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, Larry...

Phoenix: (_sleeping_)

Maya: (_poking Phoenix_)

Pearl: So... what's a 'Gourdy?'

Larry: How do you not know Gourdy?!

Me: Ok... uh, Naomi, Michael, Blackwell, Rachelle, Scott, Sherry and Sela.

Naomi: ...

Michael: (_looking around_) What is this room?

Blackwell: Beats me.

Rachelle: Let me at her!

Me: Eep!

Scott: Calm down for a second...

Sherry: This room is awfully crowded...

Sela: Yes it is... (_cradling Julianna_)

Me: M-Moving on! This is an outtake and commentary by the cast and supporting  
characters I failed to mention due to the fact Angie's mom is trying to kill me! OW! And  
sorry if the OOCness appears! OWWW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or Phoenix Wright! Atlus and Capcom do! I only  
own Scott, Sherry, Sela, and Donovan who isn't allowed in the room for now.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 28: Outtakes and Commentary

oOoOoOo

"You know... I have to re-write this part..." VG muttered, staring at the computer screen.  
At least a dozen people stood behind her. They, of course, stood in a small room in a  
partially lit manor. Derek gritted his teeth, "I don't like this script." "Dude, you messed  
up the last chapters," Tyler said, "It was bound to happen." "Having mad sex in a closet  
isn't exactly messing up," VG replied, making Derek turn completely red and Angie  
cough, looking around. VG continued, "It's more like... being MIA when something  
important is going on."

"Hehe... right," Tyler chuckled but VG glared, "I wouldn't be talking Mr. I-Hump-My-  
Girlfriend-Every-Chance-I-Get!" "Just like horny teenagers," Naomi laughed and  
Michael only smiled, fighting the urge to laugh out loud. VG tapped her fingers, closing  
the laptop, "Ok... we barely got through this beginning story because I kept finding you  
guys screwing in closets, tripping over your words, passing out off cue, and Rachelle..."  
Rachelle Thompson looked up. She was sitting on the unconscious form of Blackwell.  
VG sighed, "You're not supposed to knock Blackwell out in chapter twenty-four! It was  
supposed to be Donovan."

Donovan was hiding in the corner, sporting a black eye, grumbling. "But I did!" Rachelle  
exclaimed, "I just wanted to take out two birds with one stone!" "But it wasn't in the  
damn script!" VG yelled, "You guys need to see all you mistakes..." she pulled a DVD  
out of her pocket, "From the beginning!" She placed the DVD into the player and let it  
run, picking up the remote.

oOoOoOo

_Chapter One_

"_Dr. Stiles... you know I don't like tardiness..."_

_Dr. Stiles scratched his head, "Yes, I know, but I'm really sorry about that." "And you're  
completely soaked..." she said, trailing. She smiled, something flashing behind her eyes  
but he didn't notice, "Uh, I couldn't find my coat... that's why I came..." She grabbed his  
collar and pulled him down into a feverishly passionate kiss._

"_I think we can be... a little late..." she whispered, biting his bottom lip lightly. He  
turned scarlet but then grinned, "If you want..."_

_He captured her in another kiss, going deeper as his tongue flicked against her lips. She  
complied. As they continued, he wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her  
inside, closing the door with his foot._

VG paused the screen after the door closed; everyone was looking at Derek and Angie,  
eyes wide. "Yes, I caught that on tape... and I also caught the rough sex too. I warned you  
I set a camera up in all of the rooms we need to film!" VG exclaimed. She sighed, "I wish  
that wasn't the last one either..."

"That wasn't it?" Rachelle looked amazed as VG nodded, "There was also that blank part  
where I didn't mention the surgery in the second chapter where Julianna was feeding  
elsewhere!" "In... in the shower?!" Leslie yelped and VG nodded again, "Angie let him  
into the shower..." "... Can I?" Tyler started but VG glared, "Later you... crazy person..."  
She hit skip.

_Chapter Three_

"_Nick! You're not supposed to mess with the casket!"_

"_What? It's not hurting anyone..."_

"_You're supposed to respect the dead!" Maya exclaimed, pulling on his sleeve. Phoenix  
continued to examine the black box. "Wow..." he said, looking at Sela, "Am I gonna look  
like that too?" "..." Maya sighed, "I don't know why I put up with you..."_

VG paused again and Sela looked at Phoenix, tearing in her eyes and Scott looked livid.  
"Uh..." Phoenix moved back, "Sorry?" "And skipping the rest..." VG muttered, but Larry  
grabbed the remote, "Why skip the rest?" "No!" VG exclaimed, stealing the remote back,  
"No more porn scenes!" "More... Angie... you invited him in didn't you?" Rachelle  
looked at her daughter. Angie covered her face as it turned pink.

"And I can't watch the rest of the tape because it's basically making out and banging  
each other!" VG barked, making everyone cringe, "I was expecting you guys to make a  
few simple mistakes like... Phoenix tripping into a door or Michael messing up his lines  
or saying no lines at all, but making babies in every scene deleted and taken out! GAH!"  
"...Can I?" Tyler started but VG roared, "Yes! You can all finish the tape! I'm going to  
watch the commentary!"

The author stormed out, tossing the remote to Pearl. Maya took the remote away and  
handed it to Phoenix, "Me and Pearly will be leaving..." "Wait for me..." Sela said,  
cradling Julianna still. Scott and Sherry followed.

oOoOoOo

Commentary

Derek: _"I didn't really like this job. Throughout the whole script it's just me and Angie,  
awkward around each other. And then she gets raped! What the hell!? And the coma!  
Grr... this just bites ass guys... I'm out."_

VG's eyebrow twitched.

Angie: _"Hm... It wasn't terrible but I didn't enjoy the rape part. I mean, Donovan, you  
think after raping other woman he could be good at it. Derek's a hell of a lot better... and  
knows exactly... oh, no, not on the tape. Heh..."_

VG sweat dropped, "Ok..."

Phoenix: _"Man, getting GUILT sucks... and why the spine? That hurt like a bitch! Well, I  
guess it could've been worse. Oh yeah, and I don't want another gun in my face... ever  
again... and I don't want to face Godot again... wait? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FACE  
HIM IN THE NEXT PHOENIX WRIGHT?!"_

Maya: _"I still have a headache from the last channeling... can I do this later? No? Uh... it  
wasn't so bad... but I would've wanted more air time..."_

Pearl: _"Uh... what's a com-en-tery? Oh, I just talk about the story? Well... Maya didn't  
let me read it; I just did my lines..."_

Larry_: "Do I have to? Ok... well, why did everyone else get some? I didn't get anything! I  
caught Tyler and Leslie screwing each others brains out in the on-call room! And don't  
get me started on those other two! When they stopped acting the Coma and the Mute,  
they were back to being rabbits! And I don't even know that blonde guy and he got some!  
With that silver haired chick! In one of those damn ORs even! I can't take this!"_

VG sighed, "He needs a therapist..."

Tyler: _"Hm... It's wasn't terrible... but I did have to apologize to Donovan. That part in  
chapter nineteen... I did sock him. Broke his nose too. Sorry, but even where we're  
acting, nobody messes with Leslie..."_

Leslie: _(licks her lips)_ _"I'm only in here for a second... no, stay outside Tyler... Let's see,  
the story wasn't bad, but why did Tyler have to get stabbed? I know it was acting, but  
think about it. He can't move his left arm for god's sake. And Donovan, sorry about  
kicking you in the crotch that one roll..."_

Michael: _"... I don't want to do this... I guess... All I'll say is if you ever make me make  
Naomi cry again... I have a new target..."_

VG shuttered, "And there aren't HT surgeons..."

Naomi: _(looks around) "Trying to be ironic huh? Ok, so I did Michael in this OR, it's not  
like everyone knows. Oh, and thanks for telling everyone I'm pregnant. That was  
supposed to be a secret. Director Miller's going to think I need to be cared for, 'Naomi,  
don't do this, you need to think about the baby... aw...' Oh god..."_

Blackwell: _(rubbing his head) "Ah... I forgot how hard she can hit... I didn't enjoy any of  
this. Every time Rachelle saw me, she either knocked me out or wanted it, hard. And why  
did that happen to Angie? Of all the women you could've picked to torture and rape in a  
fiction, you pick Angie..."_

Rachelle: _"I feel better now... I was actually stuck in that German Hospital. Ken just,  
appearing out of no where would give anyone a heart attack. My daughter chose the right  
boy. (giggles) He doesn't look it but he's gotta be the one who will wait for my daughter  
when she's ready. Oh, hope she didn't get that one trait from me, but then I guess I  
would've never pounced her dad... Oh, he was so handsome that day..."_

VG took out the tape and set it back in the pile. She reached for Sela, Scott, Donovan and  
Sherry's but they weren't there. "Now where are those...?" A scream crashed her train of  
thought, "What the hell?" The author ran out of the room to find the source. Maya was  
covering Pearl's ears, blushing, Sela was looking another way, Scott was abnormal with  
reddened cheeks and Sherry was giggled.

VG opened the door, "What did I say about... AH!" On the screen was the final  
accidental scene from chapter twenty-seven. The scene had actually ended, but the on-  
call room still had a camera set up. Angie was grasping the sheets tightly, her back  
arched, moaning while Derek slid in. He leaned over as he continued in and out, catching  
her lips as she continued moaning, _"T-That's it...! Ah!" _Everyone was so intrigued that  
they didn't notice VG's glasses crack as she fell back.

"... Picup... what are you doing here?" she asked, taking off her glasses, looking away  
from the TV. Picup looked around, "I needed blackmail for my story... shush..." "Uh...  
right. I'm going back to work," VG replied. She walked out, "That's the last time I work  
with horny people..."

oOoOoOo

Me: Unfortunately, it's not... T.T

Everyone: (_snickers_)

Me: NOT FUNNY!

Naomi: No, it's hilarious.

Me: Hey, don't talk like that! I haven't decided if someone's going to die in the next  
story... we can continue the tradition of TC... hehe...

Michael: ...

Me: Well, this is the end of Treacherous Meetings. Sorry those weren't really outtakes  
but... haha, them making out a lot is funny too... Thanks for the idea MoonCat!

REVIEW!


	29. Bonus: I'm Ready

Me: Here's your request TCGeek and sorry, I'm not very good at lemons. :3''

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center because it belongs to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Treacherous Meetings

Chapter 29: Bonus: I'm Ready

oOoOoOo

Derek and Angie had been growing closer ever since the incident 4 months ago. Naomi had long since  
left, taking Michael with her. They had, apparently, only been there for a small outbreak around Angeles  
Bay of a fierce Flu virus. With all said and done, everything was back to normal… well, as normal as it  
could get.

Derek looked down at his hands, eyeing the heavy scars on his palms and the back of his hands. He  
clenched, watching as the fingers bent in and then out as he loosened, a smile on his face. Back then, he  
was scared of losing his hands, but Naomi was definitely the best from Caduceus Europe. His copper  
eyes looked up at the sound of heels and into his vision appeared red pumps. He already knew who it  
was and rose to his feet.

"Angie, are you ready to go?" he asked, looking at his girlfriend. Angie's celadon eyes looked back at his  
copper ones as she nodded. He smiled softly and held a hand out to her. She smiled at his gestured and  
took hold of his hand.

Together, they checked out of Caduceus for the evening, walking back towards Derek's apartment.  
Angie had been living with him ever since the incident ending because: (1) She was still a little jumpy  
living alone and (2) her landlord was making her pay for all of the repairs which meant she couldn't  
move back in anyway.

She blinked, noticing that Derek was busy unlocking the door, pushing it open a moment later. He  
stepped aside and looked at her, "Ladies first."

"Thank you," Angie replied, smiling sweetly and stepped into the room. Derek walked in behind her, but  
not before looking around to see if anyone was following them. It had become a bad habit, but he was  
still nervous. When he spotted nothing, he turned and closed the door, locking it. Angie was sitting on  
the couch, fidgeting with her fingers. She jumped when he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't  
be nervous. There's nobody out there…"

"T-That's not it…" she stuttered, looking down at her fingers again. Her cheeks were tinted pink, but  
Derek didn't see it. He tried to look at her closely, but she just turned. He sighed, "Angie, what is it? I  
can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

"Right…" she said, quietly. He hands stopped moving, clutching the hem of her pink scrubs nervously for  
a moment before she looked up. His eyes widened. There were new emotions in her gaze, most of  
which, he couldn't name as he was unfamiliar with most of them, but one stood out…

…Love.

"Derek, you know how months ago, you said you would wait until I was ready?" she asked, looking at  
him. Slowly, he nodded, the information not really processing. Angie bit her lip, her cheeks turning  
scarlet, "… I-I'm ready… to do it… correctly."

"… W-what?" Derek asked his eyes wide as the information finally processed. He looked at her closely,

"A-Are you sure you're ready?"

Angie nodded furiously, the blush on her cheeks darkening considerably as she looked elsewhere, "I… I  
want to try. Please Derek… I'm ready…"

"…. If you're sure, but the moment you change your mind, j-just say, alright?"

"Alright…"

Hesitantly, Derek took Angie's hand and pulled her close, his copper eyes piercing her green ones, his  
face now stained a healthy scarlet red as well. Slowly, he dipped his head, capturing her lips in a soft yet  
tender kiss. She jumped, gasping slightly, but didn't force him away. Instead, she grabbed the front of  
his scrubs, her hands shaking as she pulled him closer to deepen it.

They parted after a moment, panting, looking at each other in a happy daze. He took her hand again and  
led her down the hall, into his… well, their bedroom, but he stopped, looking at her again, "Remember,  
stop me if you have second thoughts…"

Angie nodded and stepped forward. She kissed him again and both of them fell back onto the mattress.

Derek was careful, placing his hands on either side of her to keep himself from crushing her. He pulled  
away from her lips, trailing kisses to her neck, earning a startled moan from her lips. He blushed, unsure  
of what to do really. This was his first time and those films that Tyler had made him watch didn't seem  
to be any good for this moment. He raised a hand to the collar of her scrubs, unbuttoning them and  
pulling them apart nervously to reveal just her bra. His cheeks flared, surprised since it seemed like she  
had prepared for this moment.

"Is something wrong?" Angie asked him quietly as he paused. He gulped and looked up into her eyes  
again, smiling weakly, "I-It's nothing… I've just… never done this before."

He somewhat expected her to laugh, but was surprised when she didn't. Instead, she just smiled back,  
encouraging him to continue. With a nervous laugh, he looked down at the garment hiding her chest  
from his sight. With some awkwardness, he raised a hand and, snaking it around her back carefully, he  
unclasped the frilly thing.

Once more, his face flared as Angie slipped herself from the undergarment and tossed it to the ground,  
exposing her fully developed bosom. She started to quake slightly as his hand gently squeezed her right  
breast, checking for a reaction. At the slight gesture, she mewled, shutting her eyes. Derek looked at her  
breast for a moment, before lowering his head to try one more thing.

"Ah…!" Angie gasped sharply, shaking as she felt his tongue flick over her nipple, his hand cupping her  
carefully. Derek felt her tremor and paused, looking up, concerned. He moved up and kissed her cheek,  
whispering softly, "It's ok Angie… shh…"

He brushed his lips against hers, tenderly kissing her to calm her down. It took some time, but finally,  
she calmed down, her shaking ceasing.

"M-Maybe we could skip foreplay," she said quietly, "We can try it for another time… please?"

"… If you're sure."

"Yes, Derek. I'm sure…. And, I'm sorry."

He smiled warmly, "Don't worry about it. I love you and I'm doing what you want to help."

"… Thank you," she whispered, rising from her spot on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Derek's  
neck, pressing her body against his as she kissed him once more. His arms wrapped around her waist as  
he held her close, his hands brushing her long, platinum blonde locks.

This was the way it was meant to be…

The two of them, locking in this moment of passion and adoration…

Slowly, their clothes fell and gathered onto the ground, their skin meeting, brushing, caressing as they  
moved together, only each other in the world at this time. Derek gently laid Angie down and gazed upon  
her as she panted. Her flushed cheeks made her beyond beautiful. She was absolute gorgeous in his  
eyes, especially when she looked up at him, her eyes reflecting his feelings back.

Her anxiety started to rise as he moved into position, his torso looming over her and she couldn't fight it  
as her eyes started to sting. He frowned and kissed her cheek, whispering quietly to soothe her worries.  
Biting her lip, she grabbed his face and brought him back to kiss her softly. Carefully, she pressed her  
hips against his, signaling the ok.

Checking once more, Derek kissed her again as he slowly moved in. At once, she started shaking, tears  
forming in the corner of her eyes and he stopped, stroking her cheeks to wipe the tears away. He was  
about to pull away, but she gripped his shoulders, looking at him, "N-No Derek… don't stop…"

"Angie…" he whispered, but she caressed his cheek, her lips curling into a trembling smile, "I'm alright.  
Please…"

Slowly, he nodded and moved forward. Her back arched as he moved, a moan escaping her mouth. His  
hands were planted firmly by her hips as he slowly began to thrust in and out. Angie shut her eyes,  
biting her lip slightly as he moved, an electrifying sensation rushing through her body with each thrust.  
She opened her eyes halfway, looking up at Derek and couldn't help but giggle somewhat. He was being  
so careful it was almost like he would start concentrating too much and use his Healing Touch. She  
rolled her hips, flushing as she moaned again, Derek letting out a small groan.

This was totally different from what Donovan did. It was gentle and passionate, the way she wanted her  
first time to actually be, but that man had to ruin such a beautiful dream. Only at her request would  
Derek speed up, his thrusts becoming deeper and more ecstatic, electrifying pulses racing between their  
bodies.

After a while and a few exchanged words, their bodies came together for a final time, Derek letting out a  
groan while Angie let out a gasp. They both climaxed together and she fell against the sheets, panting.  
She felt him slip out, his weight hitting the mattress next to her. She rolled over after regaining some  
energy and looked up at him. He was tired, panting, and sweat matted his brow. His copper eyes were  
closed, but opened slowly as she touched his face softly. Angie smiled, moving closer to Derek and he  
responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Derek… I love you," she whispered, cuddling against his chest. She could hear his heart  
thumping wildly in his chest and she closed her eyes, smiling. One of his hands stroked her blonde locks  
as he whispered, "I love you too, Angie."

oOoOoOo

Me: Ok… this is the END… FOR REAL! XD''

REVIEW!


End file.
